


Shield High School

by TiffOdair



Series: Shield High School [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Completed, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 59,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffOdair/pseuds/TiffOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go through High School together as a team but faces many challenges. rated M for angst.  This Story was on Fanfiction first with 60 chapters and the sequel is started as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys I just want to say that this is a story that follows someone else's story. Sadly she is no longer with us and she deleted the story from all sites before she went. But this story can be understanded without the story itself. In the first story the Chitauri attack our high school avengers and they fought them off at school.

A/N: Hi guys I just want to say that this is a story that follows someone else's story. Sadly she is no longer with us and she deleted the story from all sites before she went. But this story can be understanded without the story itself. In the first story the Chitauri attack our high school avengers and they fought them off at school.

I DO NOT own anything. 

Chapter 1: party night

Natasha's POV:

It has been about a month since our battle with the chitari. SHEILD still has Loki under their watch until they figure out exactly where to put him. The high school is still under construction but we are scheduled to go back the week before Halloween which would mean school picks up next week. Most students spend their time all around town except for us six. Director Fury gave us a week for recovery, but after that he started testing our training as individuals and as a team.  
Tonight Steve has thankfully talked the guys into going out on the town so I can have a girl's night with Pepper and Jane. They believe we are all just friends that decided to move in together because we wanted to get away from our parents (they don't know about the whole Superhero team yet.) Right now I am sitting in the living room waiting for the guys to leave and the girls to arrive.

Soon Steve comes out in jeans and a tight white shirt the shows all his muscles. Oh man he looks so good. "Hey beautiful," he says as he walks over and wraps me in his arms for a tight embrace.

"You look great to night Steve," I reply melting into his hug.

"Why do you sound surprised," Steve asks I look up into those deep beautiful bright blue eyes.

"I do not…." I start to protest but he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. I start to deepen the kiss when we hear, "ugh get a room guys."

"Shut up Stark," I say and he smirks.

"So Cap you ready for a night on the town with drinking girls partying and did I mention girls!"

"Tony I already has the hottest, sexiest, most amazing girl in the world." Steve says with pride and I honestly cannot love him more for the way he sees me.

"Oh Steve I thought you knew better than to cheat on Natasha," replies Tony in a surprisingly serious tone.

"What! Steve how dare you cheat on Natasha," Booms Thor.

"Oh I am going to get you know Steve you get ready to feel some hurt," shouts Clint running into the room with his fist clenched tight ready for a fight.

"No guys, I love Natasha with all my heart but Tony decided to joke around." Steve says quickly with his arms raised in Surrender.

"Good," they all reply.

"Come on lets go get this over with," says Bruce with a frown.

"Hey guys don't let anyone touch Steve or I will hunt them down then come back and get you." I call out the door.

"Don't worry Nat we will keep our eyes open."

"Thanks!"

10 minutes later.

I hear a knock on the door and I run to it wearing a pair of red short sleeping shorts and one of Steve's shirts that smell like him. I open the door to see my friends Pepper and Jane, "hey are you all ready for girls night?"

"Duh are you crazy," screams Pepper. "Let's get ready so we can play a game of truth."

"Okay sounds fun," replies Jane and I nod. They run in and start getting ready.

Steve's POV:

As we step out of the house I give Nat one last kiss and reluctantly head down the sidewalk. My jaw drops when I realize tony rented a limo for the night so this should get interesting.

15 minutes later:

Soon our limo parks outside one of the biggest VIP clubs in New York.

"Come on Boys this is going to get fun," claims Tony. "I reserved us our own private room where they will provide alcohol which I got using our fake I.D.s,"

Our thoughts about this are all completely different. Tony and Clint both look so excited about it, while Thor seems a bit confused as to why they are so excited. I look to Bruce and I know for a fact that neither one of us likes this. Soon tony drags us to our private room. "Okay who wants to play a drinking game," asks Clint.

"Let's play Truth, I have been waiting to get some answers out of Mr. Purity over there," shouts 

Tony pointing at me.

Oh Great!

Natasha's POV:

We are all sitting on the floor in the living room and we get started.

"Jane is it true, that you have a crush on Thor," Pepper asks.

"Yes," she replies shyly dang who would have thought Jane has a crush on Thor; Pep is good at this game.

"Well Pepper is it true, that you regret turning down Tony that one time?" I ask.

"Well I mean he is a friend and he is cute and funny but he is annoying so yes." Pepper answers. Oh I love these confessions.

"Natasha is it true, that you can speak for different languages?" asks Jane

"Yes, Да, Ναι, and Ja" I answer.

"Wow," they both reply in awe, "where did you learn that?"

"Well Russian is my native language and I used to travel the world for Gymnastics," I reply I   
mean most of that is true.

"Cool."

I wonder what the guys are up to.

Steve's POV:

We are all sitting around the table with a shot glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels in front of us. When someone asks you a question and it is right you are supposed to take a shot. This is going to be an interesting game.

"So friend of Clint, you hit your head a lot when you were younger and that is why you are not smart like most of us?" Clint takes a shot and I assume Tony had Thor ask that question.

"Tony you finally found love with Pepper Potts?" Asks Bruce. Tony takes a double shot which surprises all of us except Bruce.

"Bruce you started to doubt our friendship because of Kyle before we became the Avengers?" I question. Bruce takes a shot and replies, "I do admit that I thought I was losing you guys."

"Well Steve, Cap, and Captain I want to see you drunk so I will state the obvious. You are a virgin." I do not take my shot. "Um Cap you are supposed to drink now."

"Only if it is true," I say with a slight blush. I mean I love Natasha with all my heart so we proved our love for each other.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouts.

"Well I love Natasha."

"Mr. Purity is no longer Pure I cannot believe that," says Tony in shock.

"Well Clint I do believe it is your turn," I say changing the subject.

"Yea so Thor do you have the eye for Jane?" Clint asks

Thor takes a shot and says, "Jane is a very smart and beautiful lady."

A bunch of shots and 3 hours later:

Me and Bruce are not as drunk as the others so we have to drag the others out. Let's just say we got to know each other well. It is about midnight when we get out the limo at our house. I cannot wait to see Natasha but when I notice the lights are out in our house I assume she is in bed. Bruce and I leave the others in the living room and we head to our rooms. When I open the door to our room I see Natasha's sleeping form in our bed. I tiptoe over to the dresser to get my clothes so I won't wake her.

"Hi," I hear and I give a start.

"Nat I thought you were asleep babe."

"I cannot sleep without you Steve so hurry so I can sleep and we will discuss our nights tomorrow."  
"Okay," I say as I change into sweats and slide into the bed. I mean who I to deny my wonderful girl a night of peaceful sleep am.

A/N: Hey guys what you think so far I hope I did this Story JUSTICE. Let me know your favorite part I love it when you guys tell me that.


	2. Letters & Covers

A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything

Chapter 2: Letter and cover-ups

Natasha's POV:

It was an interesting night the girls and me really got to know each other well. They tried to get me to teach them Russian which was a total fail. They stayed until about 10:30 pm and then they had to go home because they have a curfew since that attack happened. After they left I stayed in the living room until eleven waiting for the guys to come home. Then I decided to go to bed but was awakened by nightmares of our last battle not long after that. When Steve finally walks in the room I can smell the alcohol coming off of him. I scared him when I finally spoke up telling him to hurry up and get in bed. Soon I was wrapped in his warm embrace and sleeping with no nightmares. I woke up and felt Steve rubbing my hair which is his favorite thing to do in the morning.

"Good Morning beautiful," he mumbles.

"Доброе утро," I reply in Russian.

"Oh I see my Russian princess had a good night," he says and I can hear the smile in his voice. Since he found out about me being Russian he is learning.

"I am glad to see you are not hung over, all the alcohol I smelled on you last night would have left anyone incoherent." I say.

"Most of that was Tony, so how was girls' night," he asks.

"We played truth and I found out some interesting things I will share with you later," I say secretively, as I lay on top of Steve's chest because I love to listen to his steady heartbeat.

"Okay my little Spy because the guys and I played the drinking game truth which I will give you updates later."

I look up at Steve and he looks so content and handsome even with his bed head and tired eyes. 

"Well we should go make breakfast my little Russian princess."

"Can we lay here for another five minutes please?" I beg.

"Sure, my Russian Princess I love you," he says happily.

"Я тоже тебя люблю," I reply knowing he understands me.  
I slide up to kiss him and he leans down. When our lips meet his hands slide down my back as I deepen the kiss. Our kisses are always full of love and passion, not in that 'I am trying to get in your pants' kind of way, like most guys. We split up when we needed air and Steve had a silly grin on his face.

"Oh Natasha I love your kisses." He says a little out of breathe, and I can tell his heart is beating frantically from its spot under my hand.

"I love yours to Steve," I say and he smiles. "But we need to go get some breakfast."

"Alright come on my Russian princess," he says. I move from my place on his chests and he gets up. He holds out his hand and I gladly take it. We walk down the stairs, hand in hand of course, to the living room but it is empty of all our friends.

When we reach the kitchen we see Tony, Clint and Thor sitting at the counter with their heads down. They are totally hung over so in a loud voice I say, "Hi guys!" they all reply with a groan.

"Natasha nice to see you happy this morning, they all have hangovers from last night." Says Bruce then he turns and lays down some sort of medication in front of the three teens. "Take those they will help your hangover."

"Okay," groans Clint before they all take the medication.

"Wow thank you Brucie I feel so much better now but I could really use some food." Says Tony.

"Yes Thank You Bruce but I to could use some sustenance." Agrees Thor.

I decide to go to the cabinet and pull out two bowls and a box of Steve's favorite cereal, Lucky Charms.

"Here babe I grabbed the milk," says Steve as he sets down the carton on the counter beside me. He then wraps his arms around my waist and places his chin on my shoulder while kissing my cheek and neck. I fix him and me each a bowl of cereal and we go to sit in the living room. That's when I notice the envelope sitting on our coffee table labeled Avengers.

"Hey guys hurry up and grab your breakfast there is mail," I shout. Steve and I are sitting on the couch closely when everyone comes in. Tony, Bruce and Clint all with a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and Thor with a box of fudge Pop tarts. After everyone is seated Steve sits down his half eaten bowl of Lucky Charms and grabs the note as he reads it aloud.

Dear Avengers:  
We need you to listen carefully and follow your orders.  
Steve: as Captain you are in charge of making sure everyone follows their orders.  
Thor: you and Steve need to stay on the football team and take extra practices with Coach Fury.  
Clint: You will also take extra practices with Coach Fury for upcoming Archery competitions.  
Tony: You and Bruce will be working on experiments and robotics with Mr. Bell.  
Bruce: Stay calm and do NOT hulk up.  
Natasha: You will hate this but you are to try-out for cheerleading and you shall automatically become captain so you will stay to practice and discuss routines with Ms. Hill.  
This is all of your cover-ups for training when school starts soon.  
Try-outs are tomorrow Natasha.  
Good Luck!  
Sincerely Agent Coulson.

"Great," I say sarcastically.

"Hey sweetie you will be a great cheerleader," encourages Steve.

"Yea and cheerleaders get to wear short skirts every Friday." And there goes Tony ruining the moment of hope. Ugh this will definitely be interesting.

A/N: what do you think please review what you think it keeps me writing.


	3. Cheer Try-outs

A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything.

Chapter 3: Cheer Try-outs

Natasha's POV:

The rest of our day consisted of lounging around, playing games, and watching movies. This morning I woke up in my usual spot on Steve's chest. I kiss Steve's chest and slide out his arms careful not to wake him. I got up and took a shower, so I changed into black Aeropostal sweats, a black tank top, and a pair of sneakers. I eat a bowl of cereal and write a note saying I will be home later before I slip out the door.

Steve's POV:  
I woke up to find the bed empty and cold beside me. I go shower and get dressed before heading down the stairs in search of Nat. When I get downstairs I don't see her and I go to fix me a bowl of Lucky Charms. When I go to poor my Cereal in my bowl a note slips out. I put the cereal aside and open the letter it reads:

Dear Steve:  
I knew you would want cereal so I put this note in here to tell you I went for a jog before Cheer try-outs.  
I will be home after try-outs.  
See you then I LOVE YOU!  
Sorry I left without our early morning kiss but I will make it up to you tonight when we are alone.  
LOVE, Your Russian Princess.  
Natasha R.

I cannot help but smile when I read the note and think of how much I love my Russian princess.

"Hey Steve where is Tasha?" Asks Clint as he walks into the room followed by Tony, Bruce and Thor.

"She went for a jog before try-outs." I reply then I get an idea. "Would you all do something for a fellow team member?"

"Of course," they all reply instantly.

"I have a plan; all of you guys go get dressed."

Natasha's POV:

I am just now arriving at the school for cheer practice. I just ran for the past 2 hours and I am barely tired. I slide into the bleachers and see a bunch of girls talking out on the football field. I see Agent Hill with a clipboard speaking to Director Fury.

"Okay girls take your seats," shouts Hill and everyone takes a spot on the bleachers. "Okay girls I want to see what you got. Backflips, splits cartwheels anything you can do show it. Okay first person is Brittany Mayler."

Brittany is a tall blonde girl that is known as the popular girl. She is wearing a pair of tight, red short shorts; I tight white kami and a bright red bra. She goes out there and does a split because that is all she can do except shout 'go team'. I sit down while all the other girls stand up and do what they can. When I finally get up there I am relieved. I look to a place on the bleachers when I see something that sends my heart fluttering.

My team is standing up there each holding a poster board with a letter on it. Steve held a G, Thor held an O, while Tony raised a N. Clint had the A and Bruce held up a T.

"You can do it Baby!" Shouts Steve and I smile. When I went out there I did everything I could base on my supposed gymnastics training. The whole time all I hear is my friends chanting "Go Nat, Go Nat." When I finally sit down Ms. Hill stands up.

"Okay well you all did okay. I will be sending out letters to everyone who made the team telling you that you made it and who the captain is. Tomorrow if you get a letter you will report here to get fitted for uniforms." Ms. Hill then looks down and marks something on the clipboard. "Okay you may leave now."

I stay seated and wait for my team to catch up. "Hey Babe you were amazing," says Steve as he comes up behind me. I stand up and we start walking towards the parking lot.

"Ms. Romanoff, good job you are definitely captain hands down. See you tomorrow for your fittings and school starts in three days," calls Ms. Hill.

"Okay, thanks well see you then," I call back.

"Who wants to go to that Schwarma place in town?" asks Tony.

"Me," we all shout.

"Okay well let's go."

We all walk to the parking lot and head our separate ways. Bruce and Tony to Tony's 2010 Lotus Evora, Clint and Thor to Thor's Chevy Silverado, and Steve and Me to Steve's old Harley Davidson Motorcycle.  
"Here I brought your leather jacket," says Steve as he helps me slip into it.

"Thanks."

"And put on your helmet," says Steve as he puts it on my head.

"I don't need it Steve I trust you." I protest.

"Please where it," Steve Begs and I quit fighting so he can fasten it. "Thank you Nat I love you." 

He says as he kisses me and then kisses the tip of my nose.

He slides onto the bike and I slip on right behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and put my head against his back. I feel completely safe in my usual spot on Steve's Bike. The other guys are following us out the parking lot and everything's going normal.

That is until I hear the engine of a truck speeding up and headlights getting closer.

A/N: Sorry guys kind of going to leave you hanging until I get at least 3 reviews. And I truly don't know where the last few paragraphs came from I was going to end it after Natasha's turn up on the field. So what do you think?


	4. Accident

A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. 

Chapter 4: Accident

Natasha's POV:

When I know what is coming I tighten my arms around Steve thinking how much I love him before the impact and I slip away from this world.

Tony's POV:

I was laughing with Bruce about something I cannot remember when Steve and Natasha pull out of the school parking lot. I watched as the Delivery truck speeds up and hits my friends' right in the side in slow motion. Natasha and Steve were hit so hard they flew through the air and I heard Bruce gasp. I turned off my car and ran straight to my friends as I saw the driver jump out and run away. I didn't go after him because my friends are more important and are dying right now.  
I reach Steve first since he was heavier he didn't fly that far away from the bike, only a few yards or so. He was going to wake up soon since his breaths were more labored as he came to consciousness. He was bruised up badly so I knew Natasha has to be worst. "Thor, Bruce stay with Steve do NOT let him move." I yell as I run towards Natasha.

Natasha was flung at least a hundred yards away from the bike. She was out cold with a pool of blood and her left arm was sticking out at an odd angle. Her beautiful face was scratched up but thank goodness she was wearing a helmet so the chance of a concussion is low.

"Clint call 911," I yell seeing as he was frozen to the spot.

"I I I already did," he stutters.

"What the Hell happened," yells Fury as him and Maria Hill come running towards the accident.

 

"A truck sped up and hit them. Natasha needs medical attention now," I say as I check her pulse.   
I start to panic when I can barely feel it. "Her pulse is very weak."

"Nat," I hear Steve groan.

"Do not worry my friend she will be okay she is a strong fighter," replies Thor and I hope he is right.

Before I know it Steve is up on all fours crawling towards Natasha. "No Steve, stay back and lay down we do not need Captain America injured physically or emotionally," Shouts Fury. That statement only makes Steve move faster.

Soon Steve is beside me and I look into his bruised and bloody and see nothing but pain and I know it's not because of his injuries. Steve looks as if he is beating himself up mentally because I heard him promise Natasha that he will always protect her but now he blames himself for this accident. I watch as the tears roll down his face as he grabs Natasha's uninjured hand.

"Nat I am so so sorry I was supposed tto proprotect yyou but I fafailed. Please do not die on me we are supposed to grow old and fight crime and I was going to propose at graduation because I love you my Russian princess don't leave me." He cries I get up to leave him to do his grieving. I walk over to Clint, Agent Hill, and Director Fury.

"Where is the driver," asks Maria.

"He ran for it right after he hit them," I say with a frown.

"Come Agent Hill we need to start an investigation to get this bastard," says Fury as he leaves and Maria soon follows.

Another minute goes by before we finally hear the ambulance. When it finally arrives Steve does not want to leave Natasha's side. Thor has to go and pick him up gently and puts him in the back of the ambulance. That one takes off as the others start to load up Natasha that is when I hear the worst thing ever.

"She's FLATLINING!" The driver yells.  
I am so glad Steve left because none of us would have been able to stop him from running over to her. As they try to start her heart back we all stand by helplessly watching. Thor is crying into Clint's shoulder as the rest of us are frozen in place by grief.

BEEP!

"She has a weak pulse we need to get her to the hospital," yells the driver. They put her in the ambulance and take off. Around that time Fury and Hill walks back over.

"Come on guys we will drive you to the hospital because you are in no condition to drive."

"Thanks," we all mumble.

Bruce and I climb into my Lotus Evora with Maria as Clint and Thor gets into Thor's Chevy Silverado with Fury.  
When we finally reach the hospital's reception desk they tell us Steve has been sedated and something in his blood healed him except for a few broken and bruised ribs. Natasha on the other hand is in surgery because on the way here her heart stopped two more times. Now there is nothing left to do but wait but thankfully they let us wait in Steve's room.

Steve's POV:

When I finally manage to open my heavy eye lids I am in a white room I do not recognize. Then my memory floods back as I remember I failed to protect Natasha so we are both in the hospital.

"Hi Cap," I hear a very quiet Tony say.

"Where is Natasha," I ask hoarsely.

"Steve, she is in surgery because her heart has stopped 3 times so far." Replies Tony.

I feel my heart stop and a machine goes to beeping and Bruce unplugs it. I cannot believe I am at fault for Natasha's heart to stop beating. I saw the truck coming but I thought it was far enough away that I could make the turn safely. Evidently I made the wrong choice and caused the love of my life's heart to stop beating which is the same as her dying. I killed Natasha Romanoff.

"It was not your fault, Steve" I hear Bruce say.

"Yes it was," I reply. "I saw the truck coming but I went anyway." I start to sob and Thor rubs my arm soothingly. Then the nurse enters.

"Mr. Stark Ms. Romanoff is out of Surgery and should be up soon. Everything went well but her heart stopped once more on the table." I feel my heart drop. "Good to see you awake Mr. Rogers," she says before turning to leave.

"I need to see Nat and apologize," I say quickly.

"Steve it was not your fault it could have happened to anyone, at least you made her wear the helmet," replies Bruce. "But we can try to get you over there."

"Thank you," I say.

About 20 minutes later the doctor comes in and starts asking questions about Natasha and myself.

"Why are both of you healing faster than normal?" Is one question that I find interesting?

"Well I have a type of serum in me that speed up my healing," I answer.  
"Does Natasha have it to?" I really never thought to ask so I respond with the truth. "I do not know."

"Okay well Mr. Rogers you may go see her now. She should be waking up soon at the rate she is healing," says the doctor.

"Thanks."

I head down to her room slowly because of my still healing ribs. When I finally reach her room I walk in and have to stop myself from having an emotional breakdown. My Russian Princess who was so full of fight and determination is now laying life less in the hospital. She has a tube in her nose and an IV in her arm, and she is connected to a bunch of machines. I walk over and sit beside her bed and grab her small hand and hold it in both of his.

"I am so sorry my Russian Princess. I failed as a good team leader and especially as a boyfriend. I am sorry love, that I caused you so much pain. You were supposed to be and feel safe with me but I did not keep you safe. I love you. Natasha Alianovna Romanoff I love you with all my heart, you are my world. When you leave this life behind you I will soon follow because I cannot live without you. You are my best friend Nat and I love you. I am so very sorry." I start to sob and I lay my head down on the hand that I hold.

Then I feel a hand running through my hair and I tense up. When I raise my head I find myself looking into a pair of watery emerald green eyes.

"Shush Steve it is okay and I love you too." She says hoarsely.

"Oh Nat I am so sorry you are injured because I thought I could beat that truck." I Apologize.

"Steve Rogers listen to me. I heard what you said and I feel safe with you no matter what. This was not your fault. Plus I will be up and running in a week at the most. I have some of your serum in my blood."

"What How?"

"Well you know I am a trained spy and assassin. Well the place that trained me was evil. They trained me by making me fight and even kill girls my age and older. When they thought I was worthy they injected me with your serum along with some other girls. I was the only survivor. Soon I managed to escape and that was when SHEILD found me a year later. Soon I was living with two SHEILD agents and I was registered in school. That was when I found you and your friends. Steve you are the only person I trust, even after I got hit by a truck. So stop feeling sorry it was not your fault."

I cannot believe Natasha is like me in more ways than I thought. We both are living with SHEILD agents because our parents died when we were younger, and we both have my serum.

"Steve we both need rest so come on and slide in," says Natasha as she slides over and pats the spot beside her.

"Okay my Russian Princess," I say as I slide in beside her and I wrap my arms around her.   
"Sweet dreams my Russian Princess."

"Спокойной ночи," she replies and we both drift off into a well needed sleep.

A/N: so longest chapter yet and please review tell me your favorite parts because I love it when you do!


	5. Decisions

A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I listen to music while writing this story so some ideas may come from song lyrics. Most would be country songs from Brantley Gilbert and Jason Aldean and other great music artist.

Chapter 5: Decisions

Natasha's POV:

We were both released the next day. I have to wear a brace on my arm since it is still broken and there is no point putting a cast on it seeing as it will be fully healed soon even though I broke it in two places. Steve is fine for his football practices soon seeing as he is quarterback. He can play but cannot be sacked, hopefully his offense is ready to make sure he will not get sacked. Tony came to pick us up from the hospital since Steve's only vehicle was his bike.

This morning I had the nurse e-mail Tony asking him to send Steve's bike to get fixed so we wont have to carpool anymore. Tony tells us that Agent Hill called to say for us to take it easy so we get a day at home.

When we get to the house Tony opens the front door and I am practically tackled by Clint and Thor. Bruce Tony and Steve were the only ones who seen me since the accident. I was surprised to hear that I had died three times before I got to the Hospital and once on the operating table. Steve has been very gentle with me and always looks guilty because he still believes he was the one that caused it.

"Hey before I left we sent Thor to get some Schwarma that we were looking forward to before everything hit the fan." Says Tony with a smile.

"Thanks guys," I reply.

"Anytime, so I say we sit down we have a lot to discuss," Tony says in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Alright then let's go," says Steve before he gently leads me to the living room.  
The others were here fixing plates of Schwarma. Steve sits down on the couch and I practically sit on his lap trying to show him he cannot scare me off. Thor passes us our plates before everyone sits down.

"Okay, well after we learned you would both live Director Fury and I had a discussion." Says Tony sounding more serious than ever.

"What was it about?" questions Steve before digging into the Schwarma.  
"Well it was all over the news about a high school couple being hit by a truck. They knew it was you two because they called you by your name. everyone will start asking how you healed so quickly," Tony states.

"Yea," I say nodding waiting for him to continue.

"Well we need to be introduced as Earth's Mightiest Heroes soon, like Sunday soon," says Tony slowly.

"Oh I …. How are we going to do that," I ask slightly confused.

"At a government conference, we leave tomorrow night on a jet to Washington D.C."

"How are we supposed to tell Pepper and Jane they deserve to be told in person," I ask. Pepper and Jane are my friends they don't need to find out their friends are superheroes on T.V.  
"I say we invite them over tomorrow before we leave and tell them so we can answer their questions," replies Steve. He is so good with plans.

"Yea that's our best bet. We will be back in time for school on Monday, but we still have to use our cover ups," States Tony.

"Ugh I hate my cover up. Now every Friday I have to wear a tight cheerleading uniform."

"No you don't, I thought you would wear my jersey. It is tradition for the football players to have their special someone wear their jerseys on game day," Steve says as if it were obvious.

"You want me to," I ask in disbelief. I feared that he was going to leave me since he was being so closed off around me. That's when I notice the hurt in his eyes.

"Of course I do Nat, you are my one and only special someone," He replies.

"Steve I love you and of course I will wear your jersey on Friday."

"Thank you," he says before pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

"Ugh, get a room," Shouts Tony.

"Why you jealous," I ask.

"No I can kiss any girl I want." He says as he crosses his arms in defiance.

"No you cannot. You know you want to kiss Pepper but you cannot get her," I say getting tired of his cocky attitude. I must have struck a nerve because he got up and left the room.  
"So Thor who is wearing your jersey Friday," asks Steve.

Thor blushes before quietly saying, "I was going to ask Jane if she would wear it, tomorrow when she comes over."

"I am sure she will say yes," I say with a smile.

The rest of the day continues with jokes and games. Soon Tony joins us and the day goes by fast. Before I know it I am wrapped in Steve's tight embrace under our warm comforter.

"I love you my Russian Princess," says Steve as he kisses my neck.

"I love you too my Captain America," I say and I am asleep soon after.


	6. Telling the Girls

A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. Story. I listen to music while writing this story so some ideas may come from song lyrics. Most would be country songs from Brantley Gilbert and Jason Aldean and other great music artist.

Chapter 5: Telling the Girls

Steve's POV:

Tony decided to use my plan and invited Jane and Pepper over today. Tonight we are leaving for Washington D.C. to be introduced as the Avengers. Our introduction will be aired to the world so we decided that we should tell Pepper and Jane in person. Jane and Pepper will be here soon and Tony believes we should wear our suits.

Right now Natasha and I are getting ready in our room. I got the bottom half done of my suit except for the belt. I am turned so I am facing the wall to give Natasha her privacy.

"Hey baby, can you help me with my suit," asks Natasha.

"Sure babe," I say as I turn to see Natasha struggling with the zipper on her suit. I zip up her suit in one quick movement. She has to go without the brace for now because she wears a skintight suit. I watch as she finishes suiting up.

"Hey big boy you need to put your shirt on." Says Nat as she puts the last gun in her belt.

"Oh sorry, did I ever tell you how beautiful you look as the Black widow?"

"No but thanks," she says quickly. I finish getting ready and grab my shield before stepping out the room with a Widow on my arm.

When we get to the living room I see our other friends there. Bruce is his normal self since we really don't need a rage monster on our hands. Clint is wearing his Black SHEILD uniform with his bow in hand and quiver on his shoulder. Thor was holding Mjölnir wearing his read cape and metal Asgardian battle gear. Tony is standing wearing his shiny Iron Man suit with the face plate up.

"Glad you could join us Cap, Widow, hard to keep your hands to yourself?"

"No Tony I have to put on a skin tight suit while your suit flies onto you with a simple command," Snaps Natasha.

"Okay just please remove your hand from near your gun and uncharge your Bite." Tony says with his hands up in surrender.

Knock! Knock!

"Bruce can you please get the door you are the only normal one right now." Tony points out and Bruce gets up to answer the door.

I didn't realize I slid in front of Natasha in a protective way. I heard Natasha giggle, "Steve it is okay, they are just our friends."

"Oh I guess it is just a habit when I am in uniform," I laugh it off.

Around that time Jane and Pepper walk in. "Oh are we planning costumes for Tony's annual Halloween party?"

"Not exactly," I answer.

"Then why are you in ridiculous costumes then?" asks Pepper while Jane stands there silently watching.

Well my Natasha doesn't like to beat around the bush so she just says, "We are superheroes, we were the people that saved the school twice."

"You mean you are the Avengers?" Says a surprised Jane who has said nothing the whole conversation.

"Yes I am the leader also known as Captain America."

"I am the Black Widow a spy/assassin."

"I am Thor Odinson, God of Lightening! With my mighty hammer Mjölnir."

"I am Iron Man thanks to this suit powered by energy from an Arc reactor."

"I am Hawkeye, Spy/assassin skilled with the Bow and arrows."

"I am Hulk, a big green monster, when I am angry."

"Oh my goodness! Our friends are superheroes." Says Pepper in surprise. "That is so amazing," and jane just nods.

"So does that mean you want to date a superhero?" asks Tony.

"Maybe who did you have in mind?" asks Pepper.

"Iron Man," says Tony his voice sounding hopeful.

"Sure why not."

"Thank you Pep," Tony says through a huge smile. "Pick you up Tuesday Night?"

"Yea."

"Good, Cannot wait."

"Well we had decided to tell you personally because tonight it will be announced that we are the Avengers, and you deserve to know." I explain

"Oh so that is why you moved in together in such a small house cause knowing Tony he could build a mansion off of his allowance," Jane says putting the two together.

"Yes," is all Bruce had to say about the subject if not Tony would run his mouth and no one wants to see that.

They both stay and ask questions for awhile. Eventually the team, one at a time, changes into regular clothes. Tony was the first one to change by simply commanding the suit to be removed, luckily he had clothes on underneath it.

I frowned a little when Natasha shimmied her way out of my arms which were wrapped around her tightly. She turned around gracefully and saw my frown so she kissed it away. Unfortunately she ran swiftly up the stairs.

"We have guests Steve so do NOT follow her up those stairs," says Tony in an assertive tone.

"Shut it Stark," I say with a light blush because he guessed what I was thinking about. He smiles before turning back to his conversation with pepper who was seated closely beside him on the couch.

Thor is sitting in the chair with Jane sitting on the arm. Every so often I would catch them sneaking glances at each other. Clint is seated on the floor talking to ruce who is seated on the couch beside Tony and Pepper.

I am standing up still in uniform with my shield propped up against the couch. I am deep in thought about tonight when Natasha sneaks up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist. I turn around to see Nat in neon pink socks, Black sweatpants, and one of my shirts. "Nice Shirt," I say with a smirk.

"Thanks it is my boyfriends," she replies smoothly.  
"He is one lucky guy," I say knowing I definitely am.

"Oh, he sure is," she says with a satisfied smile.

"Alright guys, the jet leaves in another hour and a half," says Tony. "Cap, go get changed and put your stuff by the door, also Pepper and Jane are going with us."

"Okay be back soon," I say before going to get changed.

Thor's POV:

All night I have been seated in this chair with Jane delicately perched on the arm of it. I continueously sneak peaks at her. I know Steve has noticed because he ept a smile and winked at me once. I decided to wait for Steve to get back before I ask the question I am so nervous about. When Steve gets back he instantly wrapped his arms around Natasha with a content smile on his face and I long for the same feeling. Well it is now or never so I turn towards Jane.

"Jane may I ask you a question," I ask nervously.

"Sure," she replies looking slightly confused. She looks so beautiful.

"Um, uh, well I was wondering if you will wear my football jersey Friday." I stutter at first before finally gaining my courage.

"Of course I would," she says with a big smile.

I decided to take it a step further and add, "So Thursday you would not be opposed to a date?"

"No of course not, I was hoping you would ask." Is all she says and I could not be any happier.  
I see Natasha and Steve smiling out of the corner of my eye. We laugh and joke for the rest of the night before it is time to board the jet. Nothing could ruin my Night or so I thought.

A/N: well there is the next Chapter. And Yes they will be going to school soon not the next chapter but the one after that one. I hooked up Tony and Pepper, and Thor and Jane


	7. Press

A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. 

Chapter 7: Press

Natasha's POV:

We ride a very short time on the jet, and when we land in D.C. we are all surprised. We were surrounded by a bunch of paparazzi! Just to get out we would all have to push through. Clint loads his bow before stepping out of the jet first with Bruce following closely behind. Thor helped Jane push through the crowd with ease while using his big body. Tony put his shades on and took Pepper by the hand, and simply smiled and waved his way through the crowd. Steve put on a smile that no one could do anything but love. He put his arm around me protectively and helped me through the crowd.  
After we get through the crowd we hopped into a limo who took us straight to the studio where we will be filmed and introduced to the world. They take us into our separate dressing rooms to get ready. After I run a brush through my hair and put a thin line of eyeliner on I slip into my suit and head out the door.

Out in the waiting area Tony in his Iron Man suit is talking to a giggly Pepper. Clint is counting his arrows and tightening the tips. Bruce is talking to Clint and I notice him wearing a SHIELD uniform, someone wants to keep him happy. Thor and Jane are sitting on a two seater couch talking about Thor's hammer and battle attire which she helps adjust. While Captain America is sitting on a nearby couch looking bored. They decided to leave out his face mask, thankfully, unless there is a very dangerous mission.  
Steve's blonde hair is styled a little too perfect. So I sneak up behind him using my assassin stealth and run my fingers through it. I giggle when I feel him tense beneath my fingers. SUDDENLY he pulls me onto the couch without even looking and forces his lips to mine. When he pulls back a little while later he is out of breathe.

"What if I was a hair stylist you didn't even look at me when you forcefully kissed me," I say.

"Sorry but I know your giggle," he says with a smile before adding, "Plus the soldier in me saw that flash of red out the corner of my eye."

"Darn hair," I mutter, "I was thinking about dying my hair maybe black or even blonde."

"Please don't Nat; your hair is beautiful red. It makes you unique my little Russian assassin," says Steve as he runs his fingers through my hair leaning forward a little.

"What happened to Russian Princess," I question.

"That's only when you aren't being Black Widow my little sexy assassin," he says truthfully before leaning in further. I lean in to kiss him.

"Avengers to the stage!" comes over the intercom before our lips even meet.

"Ugh, Lets go." I say standing up.

"Okay," says Steve before whispering seductively in my ear, "But we will finish this later." I shudder man this man drives me crazy.

We all take our seats. I sit between Captain and Thor. Clint is beside Thor with Tony next to him and Bruce is on the end. The host sits beside Steve. He has slicked back Black hair and a suit on with a blue tie.

"Hello World! Tonight I am seated with our saviors the Avengers!" he shouts. "Let's meet them shall we."

"Captain America,"

"Black Widow,"

"Thor,"

"Hawkeye,"

"Iron Man,"

"And Hulk!"

People around us claps and Iron Man just have to wave.

"Well Captain what do you and the others do when you're not saving the world from aliens?"

"My team and I are all still in high school. Thor and I are on the football team, Black widow is head cheerleader, Hawkeye does archery in his free time, while Iron Man and Hulk work in the labs." Steve answers just like a confident leader should.

"Do your abilities get you your positions?" asks the Host.

"My team all work very hard to keep up their strength, plus most of us specialize in weapons. Which are not used at school so NO." Steve says sounding a little angry which I don't blame him we all work hard for what we do.  
"Okay, well you all look like a team of very good looking superheroes, any special some ones?"

"Well Black Widow and I have been in a very good relationship since school started," Steve answers while gesturing to me and I give a small smile.

"I happen to recently caught the attention of Ms. Jane Foster," Booms Thor with a huge grin.

"And I," says Tony as he lifts the face plate on his suit, "Won over the marvelously beautiful Pepper."

"Wow so I assume we will have some Avenger weddings and kids in our future?"

"I am not so sure about that now, Don't get me wrong I Love Widow with all my heart and would love to start a life with her, but we are all still in high school. We do not want to rush this so maybe in the very distant future you will but not right now." Answers Steve and I kind of go into panic mode. I never thought of my future with Steve, will I ever say yes? Would I give him Children?

"Okay, well unfortunately we ran out of time so we must part."

"Captain America, Steve Rogers,"

"Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff,"

"Thor Odinson,"

"Hawkeye, Clint Barton,"

"Iron Man, Tony Stark,"

"And Hulk, Bruce Banner,"

"Thank you for coming to see us and Thank you for protecting Earth."

We stay that night in D.C. and we left the next day to go home. We do a little team bonding when we get back. Then we all turn in a little early that night because School starts tomorrow!

A/N: What do you think any suggestions how do you like the story and thank you Lexi for mentioning the use of Marvel Wikipedia to find Bruce and Clint some girls.


	8. School Again

A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. 

Chapter 8: School again

Natasha's POV:

I woke to our 6 a.m. alarm clock and I get up to take a shower while Steve goes to start coffee. I take a quick very cold shower to wake myself up. While I get dressed Steve slips into the bathroom and gets in his morning shower. I start trying to figure out how we are going to get to school since I don't have a car and Steve's bike is still in the shop. When Steve is ready we both go downstairs and fix our daily bowl of Lucky Charms.

We go take our usual seat on the couch in the living room. On the coffee table I notice there is a key and a note. I pick up the note and read it to Steve.

Dear Natasha,  
I know you and Steve do NOT have a ride to school,  
So I took it upon myself to find you one.  
The key with this note belongs to your new CAR!  
It is out in the driveway.  
Good Luck!  
Sincerely,  
Agent Coulson.

"Oh that is great Nat now we don't have to wait for Tony or Thor," says Steve with a smile.   
"Come on let's go see it."

"Alright," I say as I get up slowly letting it all sink in. I have my own car! When me and Steve go outside we are both surprised at what we see sitting in the driveway.

A shiny brand new slick black 2012 Chevy Camaro with red racing Stripes. I run and open the door to see a black and red interior. I slide in the driver seat and it feels so perfect. Almost as perfect as inside Steve's arms. As I have my moment Steve slips inside and grabs both of our bags. When he returns I pop the trunk and Steve quickly places our bags in. He then slides into the passenger's seat and buckles his seatbelt before I start the car and it gives a loud purr. 

Steve reaches over and places his hand on my upper thigh and starts rubbing different patterns on it. I back out the driveway and I speed off towards the school.

We are one of the first few people at the school. Steve and I wanted to check out the school in peace before school started. Steve and I walk towards the gym in which was the major battle ground. Our hands are interlocked and swinging happily in between us. I didn't even notice what other cars were here. So I missed the Shiny Silver Ford Mustang that was parked near the entrance. That was until I heard something.

"Hey Sexy, finally decided to come back for me?"

"Kyle," I mutter under my breathe how much of an Idiot can he be I am holding Steve's hand. I feel Steve tense and we both turn around slowly to see Kyle and his two goons.

"Kyle leaves her alone," Growls Steve as he slides in front of me in a protective stance.

"What are you going to do Mr. Stars and Stripes? You going to throw your mighty shield at me?" mocks Kyle.

"No I don't need a shield to handle you but you might." I never heard Steve like this he was always calm and tries to end things in a peaceful manner. I put my hand on my shoulder to try and calm him, "Don't mind him baby."

"Alright," he replies and we both turn to leave. That is when Kyle Wolf Whistles behind us and we turn back towards him.

"I see your outfit last night Natasha so I guess they keep you around as the team WHORE." 

That's the last straw so before Steve could even swing at him I reach down and grab my hidden blade out of my boot before I throw it. It sticks through Kyle's shirt and it pins him to the tree behind him. His face was priceless as I walk up to him and his Goons leave him. I grab my knife and put my arm on his throat.

"You are never going to say that about me again or I WILL slit your throat and that is a promise." I growl as I put a little pressure on his throat and he winces.

"Okay I will never say that again." I let him go and he quickly stumbles back to his friends.  
Steve wraps his arm around me and says, "Let's go wait by your car for the guys, and we need to get our bags."

We head back to my car and wait. Five minutes later Tony's and Thor's vehicles drive up.

"Whoa who's car did you steal Tasha?" Asks Clint.

"Oh it is mine Coulson got it for me."

"What?!" they all Shout and I laugh at the look on Clint's face.

"So what took you so long," asks Steve.

"We were waiting for you two I figured you would need a ride," replies Tony.

"Oh I thought I left a note, guess I forgot."

"Well we don't want to be late for homeroom," Bruce points out.

"Oh, yea let's go." And we all head to homeroom.

Our day goes on like the first bit of the year. Except my math teacher is giving off strange vibes. After school we get a free day before practice starts tomorrow. We go home and we all watch a movie. Before we go to sleep Steve tells me how great I was for standing up to Kyle. I reward him with a bunch of kisses before we both doze off.


	9. After School Activities

A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything.

Chapter 9: After School activities

Natasha's POV:

It is now Tuesday afternoon. I am getting changed into my workout clothes because today is our first cheer practice. It is also Steve and Thor's football practice for the upcoming game. Tony and Bruce are both in the lab helping SHIELD. Clint is in the quiet peaceful archery range, Lucky Him. I finish changing into my black shorts and t-shirt and I am the first out of the locker rooms. We are sharing the field with the football players so I don't have to walk far.

I stand talking to Coach Hill who has planned for us to try on our uniforms and practice our routine today.

Soon I feel arms wrap around me. They feel smaller and lower on my body than usual. I sniff the air and I do not smell Steve's Irish Spring body wash that I love so much. I tense before I turn around and punch my assaultent in the face. As the jerk falls I see Thor and Steve walk out the boy's locker room laughing. I watch Steve's face fall when he sees me.

"Nat, what happened?!" he asks with concern as Thor and Him jog over.

"This Bastard came up behind me and wrapped his arms very low around my waist," I say before looking down to find out who the guy is. Of course it is Mr. Cannot Take a Hint Kyle Smith. 

"What the Heck do you think you were doing?!" I yell.

"Well I was kind ob hoping you woulb think I wab Beve and Kiss me and find I am better dan him," he says while holding his bleeding mouth and nose.

"Well I knew you weren't him because you are shorter and less muscular than him, plus you smell bad."

Thor releases a booming laugh, "HA! You smell Kyle!" I look to see Thor doubled over in laughter and Steve smiling and barely holding back a laugh.

"What the heck is going on here?" questions Coach Fury.

Soon he walks over or more like marches over. Thor and Steve both stand up straighter taking on a serious face as if they were in the military.

"Well Sir, Mr. Smith assaulted Ms. Romanoff," answers Steve in a commanding voice.

"So you thought it was your job to punish Mr. Smith?"

"No Sir, Ms. Romanoff did," He answers again.

"Ms. Romanoff you took down one of my best players single handedly?"

"Yea, I mean Yes Sir." I answer in the same tone Steve used as I stand straighter.

"Good Job Ms. Romanoff, Come on Smith let's get to work."

Soon we are all in our separate teams.

"Okay girls, your captain is Natasha Romanoff, you are to listen to her and obey her every order. Got it now go get in your uniforms," relays Hill.

We all change into our white and Navy blue Cheer uniforms. On our chest is a navy SHS. I am the first dressed so I pull my hair up into a ponytail complete with a navy blue and white ribbon. I start my stretches while I watch Steve practice his throws.

"Good job baby!" I shout and he looks over with a grin.

Soon we start our routine and it involves me being thrown into the air and being caught. Lucky me I am to trust Brittany and her friends, who by the way all hate me. I am in midair when I look down and there is no one under me or anywhere near me. The ground is suddenly coming closer and all I can do is close my eyes and wait for the impact.


	10. Falling

A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. 

Chapter 10: Falling

Natasha's POV:

I close my eyes as I fall. I try to focus on anything but the oncoming pain. Any normal girl would be seriously injured from this fall but luckily I have some serum. So I focus on the things I love about Steve.

His Smile.  
His Eyes the Bright blue ones  
His hair blonde and never perfect  
His strong arms when they wrap around me.  
His Abs all of his 8 pack.  
His determination to protect me  
His good planning as a leader  
His smell his Irish spring soap  
His sense of humor  
His muscles that cover his arms perfectly  
His love for me which is so much

Steve's POV:

I am in the middle of practice but I always have a habit of looking over to watch Natasha. It is never hard to keep up with her beautiful red hair among the others. I just threw another touchdown pass and was heading to get water when I see a glimpse of red so I look over. That is when I see her falling to the ground from being thrown up even higher than the bleachers.

"Thor!" I shout since he is closer to the girls than me. Thor follows my line of vision and I see his face change to shock. Soon he breaks into a sprint, he is almost there but he has to dive and thankfully he catches her.

Natasha's POV:

I land but my landing is surprisingly softer than I thought it would be. I open my eyes to see blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Thor how did you do that?" I ask surprised.

"Oh Nat, I thought I fumbled you," says Thor breathlessly.

"You caught me thanks," I say as I get up to my feet.  
Steve runs over and picks me up spinning me round and round. "Steve!" I say as I swat at his arms. "Put me down."

"Yes ma'am." He responds as he sets me down but never letting go of me. "Nat you scared me.   
The thought of you hurt haunts me. You didn't even scream for help. You should have let me or Thor know you needed our help."

"I wanted to do it on my own. It was just a fall I am strong enough to handle a fall!" I say as I push away from him.

"Not one that high," he says as he starts to raise his voice at me. "I am supposed to keep you safe but you won't even let me try. You prefer to be stubborn and try to handle it on your own."

"Well I don't need a damn babysitter!"

"I thought you knew I am much more than just a babysitter to you," he says.

"Maybe I need a break from you!" I shout.

"Hey stop arguing!" shouts Thor, "It is time to get dressed."

"Alright, Natasha we will talk about this later," says Steve.

"What else is there to talk about?" I ask before spinning around and marching away very pissed off.


	11. Mission

A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. 

Chapter 11: Mission

Natasha's POV:

It has been a week since my blowout with Steve. I left practice without Steve and went home to pack up my stuff because I was going to stay at SHIELD headquarters. I have avoided all contact with Steve with the help of Jane and Pepper. They went on their dates with their guys and they are happy.

I went to that first football game because it was mandatory for the cheerleaders. I didn't wear Steve's jersey Friday because I don't want to talk to him right now. Thor came to speak to me after they lost the game. He told me that Steve has been playing horrible because I didn't wear his jersey and he is so emotionally and mentally hurt that he cannot focus on the game. Of course I just brush it off because I am an independent person and don't need him, so I am proving that by leaving him.

I went on my first solo mission for SHIELD on Saturday so I got to miss confrontation with Steve at Tony's annual Halloween party.

Right now I am in the middle of cheer practice. Soon Coach Hill pulls me aside saying the Avengers are needed right away for a mission and I need to get prepared. I run to my car where I keep everything for a mission. I skillfully get changed in the backseat and wait for the other Avengers. Soon everyone arrives and look like they are about to say something.

"Look let's keep the chitchat to a minimum." I say before the can speak.

Everyone looks a little hurt at my comment but they keep their mouth shut. We all get on the quinjet and Steve informs us that we were called for an attack on the U.S by a rebel group. We are to capture the rebel group which consist of five people and turn them into SHIELD. Easy Mission!

45 minutes later:

We land in an abandoned suburban area that was destroyed by the group. They have interesting weapons for a small group but we can handle them I mean we did take down a whole alien race. Then Steve gives all of us our orders.

"Tony I want you to fly the perimeter and see what you can."

"Clint you will be perched on a house and you will shoot to injure not kill."

"Bruce you will stay here in case we need medical attention because you did study basic emergency procedure."

"Thor, try to capture who you can from both the air and on land."

"Widow you are with me on ground control."

"Alright team let's go!"

Eventually I space myself a great distance away from my babysitter. I am even away from my other team members who are higher up. I maybe a girl but I am perfectly capable to handle myself.

Out of nowhere I feel a sharp pain in my upper arm. I look down to see that a bullet grazed my skin. Obviously these guys have no aim. I see movement out of the corner of my eye on the left. I ground roll to a spot behind a white car. I look around quickly. Soon I catch sight of a guy in a Ski mask aiming a gun at me. I aim back and fire of course I hit him. That is when someone hits me from behind with a brick.

Steve's POV:

Natasha has been avoiding me for a week. We lost one of the easiest games because of me because I couldn't stop thinking about HER. We get suited up for this mission and I gave the orders. I have her on ground control with me so I may protect her. I know that is the reason she left me in the first place but "I rather have her pissed at me and alive rather than like me and dead."

Soon we split up and I hate it but I know we need to get this mission done. It's a matter of minutes before I catch one of the guys. Through our headsets I know Clint injured one and Thor caught another one. This is going fairly well that was until I heard a gunshot. I want to panic but the soldier in me keeps me calm, on the outside. I start making my way towards the place where we split up which was a mile or so back. When I make it past that point I immediately start looking for her.

I go into an area out of Thor and Tony's flight path. The first thing I see is a body with a shot between the eyes. Natasha had to have been here. I keep wandering until I see one of my worst nightmares.

A crimson red splatter on the hood of a white car but no Natasha or a body.

Where is she?!


	12. Information

A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. 

Natasha's POV:

I wake up a little disoriented and dizzy. I am tied in a bed in what appears to be an old abandoned log cabin. One look out the small window in this room confirms my fears. We are surrounded by forest. Soon I hear footsteps and the door creaks open.

I look to see a man in his late twenties with bags under his eyes and dirty brown hair. He is tall and very scrawny. "Hey there sleepin' beauty" he says in a deep southern accent.

"What do you want with me," I growl.

"Well I did want that famous Captain America and broadcast my group killin him to the whole U.S. but I guess his Gal will work just fine."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well I is gonna keep you until we get our hands on Captain America. But in the meantime," he says as he locks the door and makes his way towards me. "I is gonna use you in a way I cannot use Captain America." He then forces himself onto me.

This happens continuously over the next month. Every time this man takes advantage of me I try to fight him off, but I am literally chained to the bed by my arms and legs.  
I am starting to see I really need Steve. The only thing keeping me going through all this is thinking of him.

Steve's POV:

We figured Natasha was kidnapped but we had to keep going. We were forced through all the interviews and sympathetic looks in the hallway. You would think one of the best spy agencies in the world would be able to track down these guys with Natasha.

Every day for a month I force myself out of bed for school and football practice. We have won every game since then. On the weekends I help SHEILD with the search. I barely sleep anymore it is hard sleeping in an empty bed. I never speak unless I am spoken to but that is usually only if necessary. I am literally holding myself together with hope and happy memories.

One Saturday morning I get up and fix me a cup of hot chocolate, I won't drink coffee without Natasha; I won't even eat cereal anymore. I haven't slept in the past two days. Everyone else is still fast asleep, so I go check our mail box. I find a letter addressed to me so I sit down at the table to read it.

Dear Captain America:  
I am the one that stole your Gal!  
She has kept real good company.  
She is really good in bed to be only 17 you must miss that.  
I figured I need to give you a chance to save her so meet me Sunday, in the same place you lost your Gal  
At last month.  
Come ALONE!  
If there is anyone with you I will blow her brains out.  
She has screamed your name a lot STEVE.  
Don't want to fail her do you?  
See you Sunday 10 o'clock sharp.

The rest of the day I was really jumpy around my team. Bruce of course noticed and asked me about it but I just told him it was from lack of sleep. Everyone turns in early that night so I change into my suit and grab my shield before stepping out.

My bike got here last week and Tony said it was all Nat's idea. I fell apart that day. It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart. I swore I wouldn't ride my bike until we found Natasha. Well I know where she is so I am riding it.

Tony's POV:

I noticed how jumpy Steve was today but he claimed it was just sleep deprivation. Eventually I went to bed but I kept hearing movement in Steve's room. I ignore it. I only get up when I hear his bike pull off. I understand that we all have had a difficult time since Natasha's kidnapping but Steve has taken it a lot harder than anyone expected.

I slip out of my room that I share with Bruce and I head downstairs. When I get down there I go to fix me some water. When I get into the kitchen I see a paper on the counter. After reading the note that was addressed to Steve I run upstairs taking two at a time.

"Avengers, Wake up!" I yell.

"Thor, Clint, Bruce get up!"

Thor and Clint are the first to stumble out of their room followed soon by Bruce.

"What is the matter Tony?" asks a sleepy Clint.

"Is there another battle?" asks Thor loudly.

"Sort of," I respond, "Go suit up! I will explain on the way."

Everyone seems to wake up immediately and runs to change. I change into a SHIELD jumpsuit and grab my Portable Suit. Soon we all leave to go Save Nat and Cap.

A/N: In this one and the last one I quoted certain things without realizing it can you pick them out? In the last one it was from season 2 of "The Walking Dead." This chapter it was from "Mockingjay" good luck figuring them out I will give answers in the next one. PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. The Rescue

A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. 

Chapter 13: The Rescue

Natasha's POV:

Soon the guy walks in my room and places a sack over my head. I feel as he slowly unties me. I am too sore and weak to move so he has two other people come in and carry me out. They carry me out and put me in a vehicle with very squeaky doors. They lay me across the seat and shut the door before the guy gets into the front seat and starts the car. We head down a very bumpy driveway that hurts every bump. Eventually the sack falls off my head as we drive for what feels hours. Soon I was forced into a small airplane and we fly north.

I think we are flying to New York! That means he knows how to capture Steve! We fly for a while before landing near the very spot where I was kidnapped from. My Captor has me sitting on the hood of a car near a guy with a video camera. The gun my Captor has in his hand has me hoping Steve will not come to my rescue. One shot from this gun will kill Steve for sure.

Steve's POV:

I didn't tell anyone where I was going so no one can stop me. I do realize this could very well be my last battle but I will happily give my life if that means Natasha will be able to live hers. It is 9:45 when I pull into the suburban area. Then I start walking to my destination carrying only my shield.

Tony's POV:

Clint manages to "Borrow" a jet from a nearby airport. As he flies the jet I tell everyone what is going on. Everyone is ready to kill the Guy. We all know that the man cannot know we are there so we plan to station ourselves on nearby rooftops.

When we touch down I finish suiting up in my Iron Man suit. I grab Clint and Thor grabs Bruce   
before we fly to a rooftop. From there we see Steve approaching a man with a huge gun and Steve only has his shield.

Steve's POV:

As I get closer I instantly spot Natasha. Her hair is a tangled mess and she looks extremely thin and much bruised. She moves a little but by the look on her face I know it hurts a lot. Next I spot the guy I am supposed to be meeting with his lower half of his body concealed by a car so I don't know what kind of weapons he has.

"Captain America, glad you could make it."

"Let Nat go!" I growl immediately she is my first and only priority right now.

"Hold it, I just wanted to tell you your Gal here aint as strong as she claims to be."

"Nat is extremely strong."

"Well watch her cry," he says with a movement of his arm. As he does this the man next to her hits her in the side and she screams as tears roll down her face.

That is all it takes to break me. Unlike most people who would crumple to the ground I charge at the man causing my love to cry. That is when I notice his weapon. He is holding what looks like a huge shot gun and it is aimed at me. He pulls the trigger the same time I throw my shield at him.  
I feel a searing pain in my abdomen in between my ribs and near my heart. I close my eyes as I crumple to the ground and the world goes dark.

Tony's POV:

Thor and I fly in as soon as Steve hits the ground and the Man is knocked unconscious by Steve's shield. I ordered Clint to cover us and Bruce to call an ambulance and SHIELD. I tie up the two criminals before picking up Steve's shield and heading over to Natasha. I was shocked to see how thin and bruised Natasha was. From the note and some of the bruises I know for sure she was raped and will need medical attention quick.

She is crying Steve's name.

I turn around to see Thor giving Steve CPR with tears streaming down his face. Thankfully to graduate our high school you must be certified in CPR.

Eventually SHIELD sends two agents to pick up the criminals. The ambulances arrive then and they struggle to keep Steve's heart going as they load him into one and Natasha in the other. We all follow the ambulances to the hospital. This is going to be a long sleepless night and day.

A/N: viola! The rescue. Please review.

Quotes in chapters 11 and 12 in order.

Walking Dead "I rather have her pissed at me and alive rather than like me and dead."

Mockingjay "It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart."


	14. A Life Lost

Chapter 14: A life lost.

Tony's POV:  
When we got to the hospital Natasha was being examined and Steve was already in surgery. I asked for them to share a private room for recovery they have a lot of catching up to do. It has been three long hours since everything went down.

SHIELD has sent flowers and bodyguards for all of us.

We have been given updates on Steve and they aren't good even for a Super Soldier. Evidently when the gun fired the bullet split into 6 fragments that are deeply imbedded in him. Luckily 2 pieces missed all vital organs. 3 pieces are imbedded in his lungs and he cannot breathe on his own for now. 1 piece which was the biggest was imbedded into a major artery in his heart.  
If we didn't call exactly when we did or even started CPR at the exact moment we would have been planning a funeral before the ambulances even arrived.

Thor is crying and still Covered in our best friend's blood in the waiting room. Bruce and Clint are trying their best to comfort him and to also get some of the blood off. Thor even turned down his pop tarts!

I am busy pacing a hole in the floor like I have been for the past 3 and a half hours waiting for my friends to get out of surgery.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Odinson, Mr. Banner, and Mr. Barton you may see them now just take it easy around them they both went through a trauma. They should be waking soon," says a nurse.  
We all get up and run to their room. The sight is heartbreaking. Our mighty captain and fierce widow are both looking completely vulnerable lying in hospital beds with a needle in their arms and a tube up their nose.

In about an hour we hear them both mumble each other's name. Soon their eyes open and look around the room before locking on each other. I motioned for my other friends to follow me and give them their privacy.

Natasha's POV:

As soon as Tony and the rest of our team finally leave I finally speak, "I guess we are even I almost killed you this time."

"Luckily nobody died then," he responds as he rips the tube from his nose and the IV from his arm. I do the same thing.

"Steve I am sorry about calling you a babysitter. I was trying to be independent but I love you and I learned I can't fight all battles alone. Can you forgive me?" I hope he will forgive me and love me again.

"Of course my Russian Princess, I love you too." I could practically burst with happiness at the use of my old nickname.

"So what did I miss? How is your football season going?"

"Well we won all our games."

"That is great baby!" I say I am so happy he was able to play through my kidnapping.

"Yea, so how bad are your injuries cause I already know I was shot." He asks slowly.

"I don't know they ran blood test and x-rays they should be coming to tell me soon." I answer and not but a minute later the nurse walks in.

"Ms. Romanoff I have your results."

"Okay," I say knowing it can't be that good.

"Well, you have 3 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and obviously a broken wrists since we already put the brace on it. You should make a full Physical recovery from the sexual assault and kidnapping. You are going to be fine but I am sorry to inform you that your baby didn't make it."

"WHAT!?" I ask in disbelief I must have heard her wrong.

"Oh, Ms. Romanoff you did not know. You were 2 months pregnant but all the torture on your body led you to losing it." Replies the nurse before turning and leaving shutting the door behind her.

I feel tears run down my face as I place a hand over my stomach. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts though.

"I was going to be a father? We were going to be parents?" asks Steve and I know he is just about as shocked and sad as I am.

I have been pregnant with Steve's baby for the past two months and I didn't even know or even thought about it. I said I never wanted children but this makes me think maybe when I am older I will have a child of my own.

"Nat, honey will you come over here I really need to feel and hold you right now." Says Steve as he cries.

I get up slowly and shuffle my way over to him as he slides over. I slide in with him and he instantly puts his hand over mine that still rests on my abdomen.

"I am sure it was a girl," he whispers.

"Yea, so what would we have named her?"

"Natalia," he answers slowly.

"That sounds perfect." I say slowly, "Steve I am sorry I left you and got kidnapped and killed our daughter." My voice breaks on the last part but it is true.

"Sh! don't say that you didn't kill her that evil Bastard who kidnapped you and took advantage of you did." He says as he rubs small circles on my stomach.

"Я тебя люблю," I reply in Russian with tears rolling down my face.

"Я люблю тебя тоже моя принцесса Российской," replies Steve in Russian. He must have practiced while I was gone.

I turn and kiss him sweetly.

"Let's take a nap we will tell everyone about Natalia when we wake up." Says Steve.

"Okay, I missed sharing a bed with you."

"I missed it to babe."

We fell asleep with both of our hands where our daughter used to lay.

A/N: short and somewhat sweet chapter hope you liked it.  
Я люблю тебя тоже моя принцесса Российской means "I love you too my Russian Princess."  
Я тебя люблю means "I Love You."  
Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с means PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Informing People

A/N: So just a reminder I started this years ago.. so kinda childish sorry

Chapter 15: Informing Everyone

Natasha's POV:

I woke up from my nap when a nurse comes in. "You are NOT supposed to be sharing a bed!"  
"We always share one and we are both almost fully healed," I reply sleepily.

"Well your friends and guardians would like to come in may I allow them to?" she asks figuring it is pointless to argue with me. I mean I have not seen my boyfriend in a month I at least deserve to cuddle with him.

"I don't know I need to ask Steve first."

"Call me when you would like them to come in."

"Okay Thanks." The nurse then leaves the room; I think she believes I am a difficult patient.  
I turn to wake up Steve. "Steve, Baby wake up," I say loudly but he doesn't even move. If it wasn't for a machine beeping I would have checked for a pulse. I repeat but he doesn't respond so I kiss him firmly and it is not even 2 seconds before he joins in. I pull away before we get too far and I was short on breath.

"Wow best wake up call ever!" exclaims Steve with a devious grin.

"Glad you enjoyed it so how are you feeling?" I ask with a small giggle.

"Great I believe everything healed, you?"

"Me to, well everything except my heart." I answer remembering I lost my daughter no it was our daughter.

"Oh, Sweetie it will be okay."

"I know but I feel bad that I lost her." I say honestly.

"I know I do to, But honestly we weren't ready to be parents. I mean we had two near death, heart stopping experiences in the past 3 months."

"Yea, but maybe when we are older we can have kids." I say because I realized yesterday I will happily carry Steve's perfect children.

"WHAT?!" he nearly Shouts, "You want to have kids with me."  
"Of course, honey, I love you. Do you?" I ask suddenly feeling bad like I am forcing him to.

"That is one of my biggest dreams, I would love to have children with you my Русский принцесса," he says using my nickname but in Russian this time and it still sounds perfect.

"Good." We sit snuggled together for a while before I remember why I woke him in the first place.   
"The guys want to see us."

"Sure I would like to see them to."

"Alright then press that button to call the nurse," I say as I point to a red button on his bedside table. He presses it and the intercom comes on.

"Yes Mr. Rogers?"

"Can you let our friends in please."

"Yes Sir."

"Thank You."

Click!

A minute later the door opens. Tony is the first one in carrying a bunch of balloons in all the colors of Steve's suit. Next comes Clint carrying a box of Lucky Charms, followed by Bruce with a vase of sunflowers. Finally Thor comes in carrying a gigantic Get Well teddy bear that is almost the same size as his whole upper body.

"We brought gifts," says Clint as he shakes the cereal box.

"Thanks Guys," we both say.

"You get to leave tomorrow morning, I will send a car to get everything." Says Tony.

"That is good," I say as I cannot wait to get home.

"It is great to see everyone is alive and well," Replies Tony. I start to cry and he suddenly looks alarmed, "What did I say?"

Steve hands me a tissue and rubs my arm. The look in his eyes asks should we tell them? I nod and he starts off.

"Well guys yesterday we found out Natasha were 2 months pregnant."  
"That's great a little Avenger for us to teach," says Tony with a smirk.

"We also found out because of the trauma she lost it," Says Steve in a very sad tone and I cry even more.

"Oh I am so so so sorry I didn't realize," starts Tony.

"It is okay we named her Natalia."

"That is sweet," they all say before coming over to kiss my forehead and shake Steve's hand.

"So does Director Fury know?" asks Bruce.

"Nope just you four," I answer.

"You can tell him now Pepper Jane and he are out in the waiting room," informs Clint.

"Why didn't they come in?" I ask.

"They thought we should see you first, and the evil nurse set visitor limits," answers Tony.

"Okay," I answer as I start to get comfortable.

"Why aren't you in school?" asks Steve a little worried.

"You are more important, plus we have all the credits we need to graduate," answers Tony   
seriously.

"Good I don't want anyone to spend an extra unnecessary year in High School because of us."

"Did you want us to get the others so you may inform them?" asks Thor a little while later.

"Please, if you don't mind."

"Okay see you later guys Get Well Soon!" They all say.

"Bye!"

I then shift so I can look into Steve's deep blue eyes. "I love you," "I love you too." Is all we share before he leans forward to kiss me. Soon our kiss turns into a full out make out session. We break apart when the door opens and Director Fury clears his throat. I noticed we were in a very compromising position so I snuggle back into Steve's side.  
I notice Pepper and Jane walk in carrying a blanket. Fury and Hill come in next with a big 'Get Well' card.

"Nice to see you are feeling well," says Pepper with a smile.

"We brought you a blanket because we know it can get cold in the hospital," says Jane.

"Thank you Pep and Jane."

"We brought a Get Well card signed by the staff of Shield High School," says Maria as she steps in the room.

"Steve will you be able to play at the game Friday?" asks Fury.

"Yes Sir we get out in the morning."

"Good so you will be present at the conference tomorrow."

"I guess," I say, "what is it for?"

"We will be sentencing the Man and the other rebels."

"I will definitely be there," says Steve quickly and I know for a fact that he wants that bastard dead.

"Guys Steve and I have something to tell you," I say figuring it's now or never.

"Alright, you can tell us anything," States Jane.

"Well I was 2 months pregnant."

"And you are just now telling us!" shouts Pepper.

"I didn't know," I yell back and I hear Fury chuckle.

"What aren't you telling me Fury," I say knowing he is hiding something from me.

"You would have known if you would have picked up your medical results after your solo mission."

I then start crying realizing if I wouldn't have ignored SHEILD that day I could have saved Steve and Mine daughter.

"Why are you crying you just found out late," asks Pepper and I cry harder.  
Steve soothes me as he says, "She lost the baby that's why." I hear his voice break near the end. Soon Pepper, Jane and Steve are hugging me and crying.

"We need to plan a funeral what was its name?" asks Pepper.

"Her name was Natalia, and you don't have to plan a funeral."

"Okay but I will get a blanket made with her name on it so you may hold onto it."

"Thanks Pep."

"You are welcome."

We sit there until the nurse tells them they must leave. Then Steve and I have a hard time going to sleep since we are both anxious for tomorrow.

A/N: CHARGES NEXT ON HIM!


	16. Flashbacks, Charges and a Blanket

A/N: I know she wasn't born but the old saying says you don't know what you have until you lost it I believe they had a right to mourn their child I am sorry if you were disappointed about that.

Chapter 16: Flashbacks, Charges and the blanket

Natasha's POV:

The next day Tony drops off our freshly dry cleaned suits and stays in the waiting room waiting to take us to SHEILD.

I slide into my suit a little too easily because I notice it isn't necessarily skin tight anymore. I look into the full length mirror and I see my pale thin frame and don't see how Steve can even look at me. I brush my flat lifeless dull red hair when I notice a pair of big brusies on my face that has yet to fade. I am pulled out of my thoughts when a pair of big hands wrap around my waist and land on my stomach.

*Flash Back*

"You are all mine girly. You like how I touch you bet your captain is not nowhere as good as me." Sneers the man.

"he is so much better than you in every way possible you idiot!" I scream not wanting him to touch me with his filthy greedy hands.

"SHUT UP!" he shouts as he back hands me repeatedly across my face. I feel how warm my face is because of the blood gushing from my nose. I feel him grab a hold of my stomach as he gets ready to use me again. I close my mind off and just think of steve and try to ignore the pain in my face or the hands on my stomach.

*End of flashback*

I flinch and fight my way out of the arms and I run to hide on the other side of the bed. I am shaking with fear as the flashback replays over and over again.

"Nat, are you alright," Steve asks in a concerned voice as he comes around to my side of the bed. "I did not mean to frighten you what happened?"

"I had a flashback of a time in that cabin." I answer as I barely hold back tears.  
I am so sorry babe, I didn't realize I could trigger any flashbacks."

I look up and see he is wearing his Captain America suit, his blonde hair slightly ruffled and his blue eyes watery. I feel bad for making him that way so I stand up and make my way towards him. I place my hand on his chest right over his heart. I lean up on my tiptoes and kiss him. I pull back and automatically say, "I love you."

"I love you too," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist and I place my head on his chest. We stand like that for a little while until I reluctantly pull away.

"We need to get to that conference."

"Yea we do so let's go Honey." Steve replies. I stick my hand in the crook of his arm as we walk out of the room.

"Mr. Rogers a Tony Stark left this for you," says a nurse as she holds out a small box.

"Thank You," replies Steve as he grabs the box. Inside is his bike keys and a note that says:

Thought you might want this. See you soon ~ Tony Stark.

"Oh you got your bike back that's great." I say while mentally face palming my self I forgot he was supposed to get it back not long after I was kidnapped.

"Thank you for getting it fixed for me. I didn't ride it until I went to save you."

"That's Sweet," I say which causes Steve to blush. I kiss both his warm red cheeks before adding, "Come on let's ride!"

He chuckles before we walk out the door of the hospital. Right outside in the nearest parking space is Steve's shiny army green vintage Harley Davidson. We cross and I allow him to get on first. I slide into the familiar seat behind him. I wrap my hands around his waist and rub the front of his suit I can feel his strong chest and all of his eight pack. "Like what you feel," he questions as he starts the bike.

"I always do," I say over the loud bike and he chuckles.

We drive until we reach an old abandoned shipyard that serves as SHIELD HQ. we reach the fence and I go forward to open the gate as Steve drives in and I shut the gate before sliding back on the bike. We drive a little ways farther down a dirt path.

"State your names," I hear from a nearby shed.

"Captain America and the Black Widow," Steve answers clearly.

"You may park the bike in the garage compound, the meeting takes place in conference room two."  
We then drive off to park the bike. After we park the bike we walk to the conference room. I notice we are the last to arrive.

"You are Late," states Fury.

"Sorry Sir we had some problems this morning," answers Steve and I know he is referring to my flashback.

"Take your seats so this meeting may begin."

Steve and I take our seats in between Thor and Clint.

"Okay Avengers, this meeting is to discuss the charges of Mr. Bob Johnson. He is the leader of the Rebel group you fought." States Fury, "What are your opinions?"

Tony is the first to speak, "He not only threatened the U.S but also attacked our team and even kidnapped one. He needs to be gone!"

Then Bruce, "I do not favor violence but this needs to be handled."

Then Clint, "this guy needs to be executed SOON!"

Thor, "Our enemy must be punished to show others we will not be pushed around."

Steve, "He took and scared my girlfriend for life and led to the death of my child, as the face of   
America I say the threat needs to be put to an end."

I hold my head high as I say, "I want to put a bullet through his Skull!"

"Okay, all in favor of his execution raise your hand." States Fury as everyone raises their hand. Tony, Thor and Clint even raised both their hands. "Okay execution date December 10th and Natasha you may do the honours."

"Thank you sir."

"You are dismissed." We all stand to leave.

"Natasha, you get to kill that Bastard Saturday," says Tony happily.

"Hey let's get some Chinese and watch a movie," Says Clint obviously trying to change the subject.

"Sure, how bout a comedy," says Steve.  
"Alright, let's go." I say.

Steve and I follow Thor's truck home. Tony and Bruce went to get the Chinese while Thor and Clint picked out the movie. When we get home there was a package on our front porch. Thor is the first to approach it. "Natasha this is yours and Steve's from Pepper and Jane."

"Oh, well thank you Thor I got it."

"Don't exert yourself Tash, I will carry it," says Clint as he grabs the box.

"I could do it Clint," I say hating that they think I am soft.

"Just let me do it! I try to be nice but no you have to whine about it, Gosh!" says Clint still holding the box.

"Okay Clint no need to be PMSing just calm down," I say realizing he is getting very worked up.

"Thank you Clint," says Steve talking for the first time in a while, "Can you sit it by the couch?"  
"Not a problem Cap."

We all go inside to wait for Tony and Bruce. While we wait Thor and Clint go pick out a movie. Steve and I open the box. In it is a light red blanket big enough to cover both of us it is so fuzzy. On it in White lettering it reads:  
Natalia Romanoff-Rogers.

I want to cry but I promised to not shed anymore tears and the guys walk in.

"Hey we are going to watch 'Talladega Nights'."

"Sounds great!" shouts Tony as he walks in.

We all sit down to eat and watch the movie. Steve and I cuddle underneath the blanket. Everyone notices the blanket but doesn't say anything about, which I am grateful for. That night we fall asleep with still some movie left to watch.

A/N: what do you think!? Next chapter is one I have been dying to write but it isn't the execution not yet anyway.


	17. Friday

Chapter 17: Friday

Natasha's POV:

The last few days of school were quite interesting. I was sent out by my math teacher twice this week. That guy really hates me. Our afternoons were extremely busy. Clint has a big competition upcoming and the science Bros are needed by SHIELD. Thor, Steve and I have all been practicing nonstop. Tonight is our last game before Christmas then we have a month before the championship.

I didn't sleep long so now I am just waiting for our alarm clock. I just realized I haven't ever worn Steve's jersey. I wonder if he would want me too today. Thor gave Jane his last night after our double date.

They are a really good couple. Speaking of couples the Avengers are now happily in relationships. Clint found his girl Bobbi Morse after a football game while I was kidnapped. Tony and Pepper are still going strong with their dates and daily make-out sessions in the hallway at school. Bruce even met a girl, her name is Betty and they met in math class.

Beep!

There goes the alarm so I push off the covers and slide out of Steve's arms before running to the shower. I slide under the water immediately since there were no clothes to worry about. When I step out I quickly slide into my cheer uniform since I hear Steve moving in the other room. I step out once I finish dressing. Steve's face falls when he sees me.

"What? I thought all the bruises healed." I say quickly slightly confused by his reaction.

"They did but Nat I thought you loved me." He says in a sad, heartbreaking tone.

"I do Baby," I say as I try to see where he is headed with this, "What is this about?"

"You aren't wearing my jersey," he replies as things fall into place.

"Oh," I say surprised. "I didn't know you wanted me too."

"Of course I do," he answers quickly.

"Alright, hand it over then." I say as I strip off my shirt. Steve hands it over slowly as he struggles to keep eye contact. I slide it on as he goes to take a cold shower.

I brush my livid, red curly hair and put it in a high ponytail with my ribbon. When Steve finishes his shower I watch as he dries and combs his blonde hair.

"Ready for Breakfast?" I ask when he is done.

"Yea," he instantly replies as I head to the door. Steve wraps his arms around my waist as he pulls me into his body.

"You look great in my jersey," he whispers seductively in my ear.

"You say I look great in anything," I point out.

"Because it is true," he states as his lips trail down my neck. "I love my clothes on you."

"I do too," I moan out. "Let's go get breakfast before we get too carried away."

He reluctantly heads downstairs and fixes our cereal, Halfway through our Lucky Charms Thor walks in.

"Morning guys, Nat you look great in Steve's jersey. You all ready for the game tonight?"

"Heck Yea, and thanks," I reply before finishing my cereal, as Thor waits for his Pop Tart he just put in the toaster. "Jane will be wearing your jersey right Thor?"

"Oh yea she will."

"That's good."

Steve sneaks up behind me without my noticing and places his hands extremely low on my waist. I lightly scream and run for the bathroom. I am shaking with tears roll down my face as I see that evil man in my mind but I still hear Thor and Steve's conversation.

"What Happened," asked Thor sounding alarmed?

"She has flashbacks from that man. Certain movements may trigger them. I really need to get her out of their before she hurts herself." Comes Steve's calm reply.

"Can I help," asks Thor.

"Thanks but I don't think you can, don't worry I will handle this."

"Oh."

I hear footsteps approaching as I roll myself into a tight ball.

Steve's POV:

I go get our bags as she stays eating her cereal and talking with Thor. When I come back I do like I always do and slip my hands on her waist just a little lower than normal. She gives a light scream and dashes for the bathroom. Thor looks somewhat panicked and confused. I explain to him what's going on before heading to the bathroom.

I slowly opened the bathroom door and what I see shatters my heart. My Fierce Russian Princess is rolled into a ball crying. She has had a few more of these flashbacks in the past few days and she cries every time.

"Nat," I say quietly as I walk towards her. I slide onto the cold tile floor and pull her into my lap. She curls into my body as I try to soothe her. "It's alright honey, he can't get you, you're safe, I love you, and I love you. I will Always love you I promise." As I chant this over and over her sobs start to calm down.

"I love you too," I hear her say. She looks up from where she placed her head on my chest. She has tears rolling down her cheeks. I lean down and kiss the tears right off her face like I always do.

"You okay now?"

"Yea, thanks at least I am wearing waterproof eyeliner," she says with a small smile.

"You ready for school?"

"Yea, I get to show off your jersey."

"And I get to show off my sexy girlfriend wearing my jersey."

"Alright well let's go and you can drive my car."

"Okay," I say getting up off the floor.

We grab our bags and head out the door after reassuring Thor that Natasha is fine. He is a little overprotective of his family. We jump in the car and head to school Natasha decides when we get there she wants to try to tan even if it is December in New York. She sits on the hood and I decide to sit with her, at least we don't freeze easily.

Natasha's POV:  
A little while after Steve joins me Brittany decides to walk up wearing a #17 football jersey. Steve stands a little straighter when he notices.

"Long time since Steve had someone to wear his jersey." She states.

"Yea, I was out for a while, but I see you are wearing Kyle's."

"Yea we hooked up last night," she says as if she is trying to make me jealous.

"Where? In the back of his car," I say holding back a laugh.

"What? You jealous?"

"Nope. At least I can wear a jersey without having to pay for it."

"Oh, well we'll see who got the better player tonight."

"We sure will."

She turns and stalks off and I can't help but to smile I mean that was fun. When I turn around I notice every one of my friends is watching me.

"Good Morning everyone," I say trying to break the tension.

"Morning Nat," replies pepper with a devious smile.

"Seems like you have a lot of faith in me baby," states Steve.

"I always do."

We sit in silence for a few seconds before I quickly say, "School is about to start see you later." I grab my bag and walk towards my class.

Later that Night:

We are now driving home after a late game. Steve is driving and I hold his hand as I curl up in the passenger seat. We won 27-20 and Steve ran in the last touchdown from the 50 yard line for the win. I was so proud of him. We are going to celebrate at our house since Tony has all the alcohol.

"You were amazing out there," I whisper before drifting off to sleep. I don't sleep long before I   
wake up to Steve singing softly to "Angel Eyes" by Love and Thief.

"And I can't stop wonderin' what it would feel like, to hold her all night  
She's got that something, that sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
There's a little bit of devil in her  
In those angel, in those angel eyes"

I smile to myself at how beautiful he sounds.

"You have a nice voice," I say when the song ends.

"Oh, Nat I thought you were asleep."

"I was."

"I am sorry my singing woke you up."

"It is alright I just had a bad dream."

"Was it about tomorrow?" he asks thinking of when I will kill the bastard who kidnapped me.

"Yea but right now we are focused on your singing. So who were you singing for?"

"You that song kind of remind me of you."

"That's sweet thanks."

"Really?" he asks and I nod my head. "Well we are here."

I look up to see the house with all the lights on and people in the yard.

"Tony started the party without you and Thor," I say laughing.

"Yea well let's go to the party but don't get too drunk you need to be able to shoot straight tomorrow."

"I'm Russian I can hold my liquor Captain," I smirk as I jump out the car as I hear him mumble,   
"Of course you can my Russian princess."


	18. Party Gone Wrong

Chapter 18: Party gone wrong

Natasha's POV:

As soon as I get inside I head for the kitchen. Steve was slowed down by the crowd so by the time he catches up already have my first glass of vodka.

"Drinking already I see little red," calls Tony.

"Yea I know me and Steve can drink more than you tonight," I taunt.

"Oh really, you and Captain Goody Two Shoes let's try," he replies fixing two more glasses. 

"Since you already have one I get one and so does Steve so here Cap drink up," he says handing Steve his glass and sipping his own.

We have nothing to worry about because Steve's metabolism makes it impossible for him to get too drunk.

The night was going great until Brittany and Kyle show up. I was just getting a great buzz when Brittany calls me out, "Hey Captain, how is business going?"

It is rather funny that she waits until Steve and the rest of my group go off to socialize before confronting me. "What are you talking about?"

"You know sleeping with all the other avengers."

"You mean the way you sleep with everyone else," I shoot back while quickly scanning the crowd for Steve to help calm me down. I see that he is being confronted by Kyle. Steve is calmly trying to resolve the problem but Kyle decides to swing, at the exact same moment Brittany hits me with a glass bottle and the room goes dark.

Clint's POV:

I am happily sitting at the top of the stairs sipping a cold one watching everything. Kyle and his whore must have planned something because they both pull a move at the exact same time. Kyle punched Steve with enough force to knock him back a step while Brittany knocks Natasha off her stool with a glass bottle to the head.

Steve was the first to respond, knocking Kyle back and possibly breaking his jaw. "Beat him down," shouts a very drunk Tony while laughing. While Kyle struggles to get back to his feet I look over to Tasha to see Brittany sitting on her a swinging. Right when I start to get up to help Tasha manages to get an arm free and sends her flying into a wall. Kyle finally gets back to his feet but is a little dizzy on his feet. That is when both he and his chick pull out switchblades. Steve manages to dodge and grab the knife aimed at him but Tasha doesn't. She was still dizzy from the bottle that caused blood loss and Brittany manages to bury it deep into her stomach.  
I jump from my seat as she falls to the ground. "STEVE!" I shout and he looks up to me and I just point. He follows my gesture and his eyes widen in terror as he sees Natasha.

Steve's POV:

The day was going great up until Kyle makes a scene. I was too busy to even notice Natasha and Brittany over near the kitchen. When Clint calls my name I thought nothing of it but when he points to Natasha's crumpling to the floor with a knife protruding from her stomach I run over as fast as I can while Tony, Thor, Bruce and Clint get rid of the people.

"Nat, honey you will be fine," I say as I pick up her head and place it in my lap. When I bring my hands up I realize, to my horror, they are covered in the blood that blends in with her bright red hair.

"It hurts Steve make it stop," she whimpers.

"I can't honey, I am sorry I wish I could," I answer as the boys make their way over.

"Steve don't let her close her eyes okay, Clint apply pressure, Thor go get clean towels, and   
Tony call the ambulance," orders Bruce.

I look down to notice Natasha's emerald green eyes are starting to lose their glow of life and are starting to slowly close.

"No baby, don't leave me. You promised we won't ever leave each other, so don't you dare break our promise."

"It is hard Steve but I am trying not to," she mumbles out.

"Dang I hate that we live so far from a hospital," complains Tony. "Hey guys at least you won the game."

"Thanks Tony," mumbles Thor in a sad tone.

My girlfriend is dying in my arms and all Tony talks about is the football game how inconsiderate. I cannot help but cry at the thought. It is my entire fault I should have focused more on her than my stupid fight with Kyle, it should be me lying wounded in my own blood not Natasha.

"Steve," I hear Natasha whisper.

"Yes honey," I ask through my tears.

"Sing to me please." I give a light chuckle because she actually wants to hear my horrible singing voice right now. "Why," is all I ask?

"You sound beautiful when you sing, just please sing for me," she begs and I give in.

"Alright," I say before humming the beat of "I Love You This Big" by Scotty McCrery.

I know I'm still young  
But I know how I feel  
I might not have too much experience  
But I know when love is real  
By the way my heart starts pounding  
when I look into your eyes  
I might look a little silly  
standing with my arms stretched open wide  
I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big  
and I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try  
I love you this big  
I'll love you to the moon and back  
I'll love you all the time  
Deeper than the ocean  
and higher than the pines  
'Cause, girl, you do something to me  
deep down in my heart  
I know I look a little crazy  
Standing with my arms stretched all apart  
I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big  
and I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try  
I love you this big  
So much bigger  
than I ever dreamed my heart ever would  
I love you this big  
And I'd write your name in stars across the sky  
if I could, I would  
I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big  
and I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try  
I love you this big  
I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big  
and I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try  
I love you this big

By the end of the song the ambulance finally arrives and I must release Natasha as they load her into the ambulance. Thor holds me into a brotherly hug as I cry into his shoulder.

"Come now friend I shall drive you to the hospital to see your lady."

We all pile into Thor's truck when Tony says, "You know this is starting to be a bad habit. The next thing you know one of you might actually be dead." This causes me to sob more because I hope I go first even if that means breaking our promise I just know I can't live in a world without Natasha.

"Tony will you shut up," Clint says.

"What joking is how I deal with trauma? I mean you see this blue light in my chest, I literally laughed until I cried when I found out about this being the only thing keeping me alive from my dad's lab explosion."

"Well laugh to yourself you are causing Steve pain," replies Bruce.

We finally get to the hospital to find that Nat is in surgery right now so I pace the waiting room. Tony decides to call Fury to tell him about the accident that may delay tomorrow's execution. A nurse comes out and I stop pacing for a second. "Her closest relative may enter but she may not wake for a while."

"Steve go ahead buddy we will wait out here," says Clint as he pats me on my back.

I walk in her room and am yet again surprised at how vulnerable my Russian princess looks. I go and take the seat to her left and rest my head on her bed.  
I didn't realize I fell asleep until I woke up to someone running their fingers through my hair. 

"Good Morning," I mumble against the mattress.

"Good morning Honey," I hear her say and I look up to see her smile.

"I love you," I say kissing her left hand.

"I love you too," she replies quickly.

I look to the clock to see it is 7:36 am. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, it is sore but I will be perfectly fine," she answers and I smile until I hear a knock on the door.

A shorter man with a white beard and a lab coat to match walks in holding a clipboard and I start to worry.

"Hello Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Rogers. I have something to discuss with you both. My name is Doctor Edwards."

"Okay, Doctor Edwards why don't you have a seat." replies Natasha and I just nod.

"Thank you," he says as he takes a seat. "Now the first question is what is you r relationship?"

"She is the love of my life," I reply instantly.

"Okay well first I am glad to say the procedure went well."

"That's good."

"But there was a complication."

"What was it," Natasha asks instantly since I am frozen with terror right now.

"The knife punctured your Uterus."

"What does that mean?" I ask finally finding my voice.

"Well your chances of Conceiving a child and not suffer from a miscarriage is slim to none."

"So we can't have kids," I ask.

"No you may not ever be able to have kids. I am really sorry but I must go and by the way your friends are sleeping in the waiting room." and with that he leaves the room after dropping a huge bomb on us.

I feel tears roll down my face and I turn to see Natasha is crying to. She suddenly wipes them away, "well today I must execute someone so I should get a quick shower, do you mind helping me up?"

"Not at all," I answer as I help her up. Then I realize that she is trying to avoid the fact we will never have kids but I will let her for now. Natasha holds her abdomen as she walks to the shower. I know our next few days are going to be tough starting with the execution in a few hours and then we can go from there.

A/N: I am sorry if you were expecting the execution I just wanted them to have fun. Somehow I ended up with this chapter and I surprised myself with Natasha's injury so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	19. Execution and Interview

Chapter 19: Execution and Interview.

Natasha's POV:

When I finally finish my shower I bandage my wound and slide into my widow suit. I walk out the bathroom to see Steve in his Stars and Stripes. I raise a questioning brow when he looks to me.  
"Fury wants the avengers present and we also have a press conference afterwards but after that we should be free until the New Year." He answers quickly.

I just nod and go to sit in the chair beside my bed. Steve gives me a concerned glance and I just shake my head. I don't feel like talking but I am not sure why. I never even wanted kids. I always vowed that I will never let anyone get to close. Love is for children. Somehow Steve managed to change me so now I actually feel depressed I will never be able to have children of my own.  
Soon there is a knock on the door and Steve opens it since he was still standing. In comes the Mighty Avengers. Clint sets his bow down on my now unused hospital bed and crosses his arms over his chest. Bruce adjusts his SHIELD uniform while Thor sets Mjölnir on the floor and Tony clunks in the room wearing his famous Iron Man suit.

"So Cap you ready for this execution?" questions Tony.

"Yea I guess," says Steve in a slightly depressed tone.

"Why do you sound so depressed friend?" Questions a concerned Thor. Clint and Bruce look over to me slightly concerned.

"It is nothing to worry about guys, Natasha is perfectly fine."

"Alright if you say so," says Tony in a tone of disbelief.

"Come on guys we should get going don't want to be late," responds Clint knowing how Fury gets when he is left waiting.

I get up and make my way out the door. When we reach the parking lot I notice that SHIELD sent three black town cars to pick us up. The drivers each have cards with our code names telling us where we are to ride. I am in the third car with Hawkeye, while Iron Man and Hulk are in the second car with Captain America and Thor in the first. The driver holds open the door for me and I slide in and wait for Clint. After Clint gets in we drive off and arrive the Shipyard in a matter of minutes.

Someone opens the door and Clint steps out first. He then nods his head respectively towards the door man and walks away. When I am about to get out someone offers me a red gloved hand. The first thing I see after I accept the hand and the man helps me out is bright baby blue eyes. "Are you feeling alright today ma'am."  
"Of course Captain, thanks for the concern," I answer him and then take his hand as we walk down the path with our friends. When we arrive outside an old abandoned warehouse we open the door and everyone turns to watch us.

Maria Hill is the first to approach us. "Welcome Avengers, they are about to bring the prisoner out. You can take your seats and Director Fury will start. Oh and you are all seated in the front," she says as she gestures to the front row of a set of seats. Steve helps me sit down between him and Thor.

"Okay agents we may finally start," States Fury as he steps in front of us. "Today we will be executing Mr. Bob Jackson. Jackson was a leader of a rebel group working against the U.S. He has charges of kidnapping and sexual assault against one of our agents. So today Agent Romanoff also known as the Black Widow will execute Jackson in whatever way she pleases." With that Fury presses a button that signals some other agents to bring out the criminal. The agents tie his hands above his head.

"You gonna regret this," he shouts and I stand up. "Oh look who we have here little Ms. Spider." I raise my gun and take the Safety off. "You gonna shoot me after you know I am better than your so called Captain..." I pull the trigger and he starts screaming seeing as I just shot off his family jewels.

I give a chuckle and decide I might as well finish this clip so I shoot bullets into his arms and legs until I get to the last one and I bury it into his skull right between the eyes. The guy slumps over dead and I put the safety on and holster my gun. The two agents untie him and the audience all get up and leave but I feel frozen to the spot with sudden thoughts.

Steve's POV:

Once the execution started I saw a change in Natasha as soon as she stood up it seems as if she blocked all emotions. I heard her chuckle after shooting the man's testacies off but then went right back to her unfeeling self. When the man is finally dead everyone gets up to leave but Natasha stays where she is. I decide to come up behind her and gently touch her arm. She brushes me off and turns to leave.

"Natasha waits," I say but she just storms out the door.

"What is her problem?" asks Tony.

"I don't know," I answer honestly.

"Should we go after her?" questions Thor.

"No let her calm down before the interview, it is not easy to do what she just did," States Bruce calmly.

30 Minutes Later:

We have gone through prep and were also driven to town hall to a press conference. I have yet to see Natasha but I am sure she is fine. I hope there are no questions about our social life or anything else to cause Natasha pain. I soon hear very light footsteps and turn to see Natasha.

"Hey are you alright," I ask concerned.

"Yea I am fine I just needed same time to think," she answers with a smile.

"Okay, well are you ready for this interview?"

"Yeah hopefully this is the last one until the New Year."

"Yeah so we can have a peaceful Christmas and New year," I say opening my arms so she may walk in them which she does.

"I am sorry about all this stuff recently the stabbing and me running off. I love you."

"It's alright I understand I love you so much Nat." I then lean down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Friends I am sorry but we need Captain America and Black Widow present for the conference," says an uncomfortable looking Thor.

"Of course," I say as I feel my cheeks go warm since he just caught us making out.  
We go to an oversized but full room. At the front of the room is a table with 6 chairs and a podium for the interviewer. At the table are our nametags so we all know where we sit. Closest to the podium is my seat then Natasha, Tony, Thor, Clint and Bruce. We all have our own microphones to answer questions. The room is filled with reporters and photographers. Tony waves with ease since they allowed him to change out of his suit and into a SHIELD jumpsuit after realizing how heavy and uncomfortable an Iron suit can be. We all take our seats and I grab Natasha's hand that rests on her lap.

"Okay," Shouts a man wearing a "Go Avengers" shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hello Avengers, are you ready to answer some questions?"

"Why not," answers Tony with a smirk.

"First question is for Iron Man," starts the man looking at a note card. "So what is up with the blue light in your chest?"

"Ha, wow should have known this was coming. Well my dad is Howard Stark and I used to accompany him to his labs. One day something went wrong with an experiment and the lab exploded. I was there and managed to get a chest full of shrapnel. Another scientist that worked for my father named Ho Yinsen managed to create this and saved my life. I made upgrades to it as I grew older and this Arc Reactor is the only thing keeping me alive."

"Wow that is amazing," says the man in a tone of shock. "So Thor what is with the hammer thingy you have what does it do?"

"The hammer is called Mjölnir. It is what allows me to be the great warrior you see. It helps me better control and strengthen my powers; it even allows me to fly. Mjölnir may only be picked up by those who are worthy enough to. Out of all these great people sitting at this table with me only Captain was able to pick it up. He is the only one I know of other than myself and Odin that has managed that. Mjölnir is extremely valuable to me and countless others that were saved by this great weapon."

"Wow I might try to see if I can pick it up when we are done here if that's okay," says the man and Thor just nods already knowing it will stay on the ground. "Okay Bruce Banner, How is it that you became the hulk how do u keep him under?"

"Ah, I knew this was coming," says an uncomfortable Bruce as he cleans his glasses on his shirt. "Well as a young child I was an intern of sorts for my father. I was exposed to a lot of gamma rays, more than anyone else there. They say the exposure should have killed me, instead it created the um, Other Guy. He takes over when I become angered or overwhelmed with emotions. That is if I allow him to which is hard even if I wish he doesn't he sometimes manages to break free. He is invincible and even uncontrollable at times."

"Scary," States the man and I see Bruce look down at his lap. "Well Hawkeye, how is it that you got that name?"

"Well everyone knows I am an agent and assassin for SHIELD. There you may go by your last name or a code name. I chose Hawkeye because I am a skilled hunter like a hawk. Also my preferred weapon is the bow which means I have really good sight. Kind of like the saying "Eyes like a hawk," and that's kind of how that fits in so my codename is Hawkeye."

"Smart," the man comments, "Next our lovely and fierce Black Widow, how did you become the Black Widow?"

I look over to see Natasha looking a little uneasy. She only discussed this with me once but without much detail. Knowing this guy he would want details so that means Natasha will have to share her past with everyone. "Well um, uh," I hear her struggle so I raise our hands and kiss hers and luckily she seems to have gained confidence.

"When I was little I was kidnapped by a group called Red Room. There I was forced to fight and kill other girls my age and older. They somehow got their hands on Captain America's serum. They injected it into me and some other strong girls; I was the only one to survive injection. I was then known as the Black Widow because I was so deadly. At the age of twelve I managed to break out, two years later SHIELD came after me and had me start working for them."

"Oh, Sorry," states the man sounding sad. "Well last but definitely not least Captain America. That little move with the Widow there a second ago was something. So will there be a Mrs. Rogers and little Rogers soon?"

I am completely surprised by this question. Everyone else's related around their career but mine was personal. How can I respond without it seem like I am pressuring Natasha into something?  
"Well I am still in high school but maybe in the future there will be a Mrs. Rogers. Little Rogers is a no, even though I want kids this world is too dangerous for a superhero's child. I am not one to force someone I love to do something they don't want to do so if my girl can't or won't give me a child I will love her anyways and always I promise." I make sure to look at Natasha as I say the last part so she knows it is the truth.

"Wow well guys that's all the time we have so Thank you Avengers!"

As soon as we leave the man we learn his name is jack asks to try picking up Thor's Hammer. Thor lets out a chuckle while watching Jack struggle with it. He soon gives up and Clint pats him on the back while Thor picks up Mjölnir with ease.

"It is okay not even the Hulk could pick that up," states Clint. And everyone laughs.

When we get in the car I can't help but ask Natasha, "Will you spend Christmas with me?"

"Of course honey I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: well another chapter done. The next chapter will be Christmas.


	20. Christmas

A/N: Christmas for the Avengers hope it brings a little cheer 

Chapter 20: Christmas!

Natasha's POV:

The day after the conference we all went home and changed into our sweats and decorated for Christmas. Afterwards we watched Christmas movies and slept under the lights of our Christmas tree.

Today is Christmas! I am lying in bed wrapped in Steve's arms snuggled into his bare chest. I slowly start dozing off again to my favorite lullaby. The sound of Steve's heartbeat. I wake up when I feel someone jump on the bed and I hear Steve grunt.

"Wake up it is Christmas!" shouts Tony as he bounces on Steve.

"Christmas!" shouts Clint running and head diving in between Steve and me.

"Merry Christmas, sorry about them," says Bruce as he enters the room.

"Get off me tony," Steve grunts trying to push Tony.

"Well get up so we can open presents!"

"Where is Thor?" I ask noticing our missing team member.

"Sleep," States Clint while bouncing on the bed.

"Why didn't you wake him?" questions Steve.

"We tried but no matter how loud we shouted or how many times we jumped on him he kept snoring. That guy could sleep through a dang war," explains Tony.

"Well get out so we can get dressed," I say still clutching at the only thing covering my bare body.

"Oh, so Natasha gave Steve his present last night," Smirks Tony. I would deny it but Steve's blush gave us away. They all walk out and close the door behind them. Steve leans in giving me my good morning kiss.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," I breathe out.

"Merry Christmas my love," he replies.

We get up and slide on our sweats and walk down the hall. By the time we get to the living room everyone is there.

"Merry Christmas," shouts Thor who looks wide awake and anxious.

"Present time!" shouts Tony and Clint as they sit down on the floor close to the tree.

Bruce gets up to pass out his presents first. Thor gets a plastic version of his hammer, Clint got a new Nerf gun, Tony got a personalized lab coat that reads "Ladies Man", while Steve got a watch that can pinpoint my location at all times and I got a pass code lock for my door. Thanks Brucie.

Thor gave out lucky Crystals from Asgard that brings love and wisdom. Each of them was color coded to match our personalities.

Clint gave out Avenger Pillow pets. He purposely gave Steve the Black Widow one and me the Captain America one.

Steve gave out some sketches he made of each individual couple. Everyone looked perfect and I know that the avengers have all found their special someone's by Steve's present to them.

I gave everyone an avenger's band with their favorite avenger on it. Bruce got the hulk; Tony got Iron man and so on.

Tony being Tony just had to top everyone else in gift giving. "Okay guys my gift to you is a free trip on my private jet."

"What? Seriously?" I ask.

"You can go anywhere you want just let me know a week ahead of time."

"Thank you that are very nice Tony," Says Steve. I am blown away that now I and Steve can actually have a good vacation.

"Well let's do something with these present so we can get Christmas songs a playing and breakfast a making," says Tony as he stands up.

Steve helps me carry my stuff upstairs. When we enter the room Steve speaks up, "Nat I think with your trip we should go to Russia."

"Why?" I ask thinking about my time in Russia.

"Baby, you need closure. Go back to your heritage, your country, your family."

"I can't do it on my own," I whimper.

"You won't you will have me. Always."

"You would go with me?" I ask in a small voice.

"I love you Natasha, we don't have to go right now but no matter what happens I will never make you face that pain by yourself."

My heart swells to think he will do anything for me even if it could be painful for him. He hates seeing me in pain and going back there will cause me a lot of emotional pain. "I love you too," I say as I lean up to kiss him passionately. A few minutes later we finally break apart from our deep Make-out session on the bed.

"We should go down there with the others," pants Steve.

"I kind of want to finish what we started," I answer back.

"Later," he says and I pout. "Good things come to those who wait," he quotes as he bites my poked out lip.

"Ugh but you better keep your end of the deal," I say as I got up and adjusted my clothes.

"I always do," he says as he walks out of the room. I follow him down and I hear Tony singing "Jingle bells Bruce smells, Hawkeye laid an egg."

When we get downstairs I see Thor wearing an apron that reads "kiss the cook" while Tony and Clint are covered in flour, and Bruce sits in the corner messing with the music.

"Steve haws it going?" asks tony with his hands behind his back.

"What are you up to Stark?" asks Steve. Suddenly Tony throws a bag of flour on Steve while shouting Merry Christmas! I bust out in a fit of giggles. "What are you laughing at Natasha?"

"You," I manage to choke out and Steve gives off a devious smile.

"Natasha have I ever told you how much I love you?" asks Steve as he approaches me with open arms.

"Yes enough times, "I say backing away. I back my way into my table and I feel a can of whipped cream. They must be making pancakes. I take the top off and aim the can at Steve. "Freeze or I will spray you."

He gets closer so I hold the tab and cover him in whipped cream. Steve Stops, "So that's how you want to play?"

"Maybe," I say but I soon regret it as I see what he is holding. CHOCOLATE SYRUP! "You wouldn't dare," I say with a glare.

"Oh, yes I would baby," he says as he uncaps the syrup. I go to run away but I slip and fall on my butt. I am a goner now. Steve stands over me as he pours the syrup on my head. I scream as the sticky substances rolls down my body, Steve chuckles. I notice Clint and Tony is still throwing flour while Thor cooks and Bruce reads. Steve helps me up off the floor and pulls me into an embrace. He leans down and kisses me.

"You taste sweet," I say with a giggle.

"Right back at you Sweetie," he says with a smile.

"Breakfast shall take awhile friends so go take a shower," says Thor.

"Thank you because I am so sticky." I say as I walk towards our bedroom.

"Clint I call the other bathroom first," shouts Tony as he runs past me. I hear Clint groan and I am glad I only share my bathroom with Steve who will let me shower first. I hear Steve come up behind me, "Can I join you?" he asks. "I will hold up my end of the deal sooner."

"Okay you can," I say and we continue to our room. We finally get out the shower close to an hour later. I am now not sticky and we wrapped in a towel and get our clothes. "Steve, can I borrow a shirt?"

"Of course, here you go," he says as he tosses me one of his shirts. Soon I slide into the shirt and shorts.

"Breakfast," Bellows Thor from downstairs and we head down.

"Took you long enough," states Tony.

"Sorry but I was covered in sticky chocolate syrup."

"So, did Steve lick it off of you because you took an hour," remarks Tony.

"No Shut up Stark!"

"No fighting guys," calls Bruce.

With that we all sat down and hate breakfast in peace. Later that night we all sat down in the living room to watch the Grinch. We all laughed at one point from either the movie or each other's comments. We ended up camping out in the living room with our pillow pets. This was awesome can't wait for new years.


	21. New Year

Chapter 21: New Years

Bruce's POV:

Christmas has comeand gone and now it is New Years Eve. I just got home from my date with Betty. While as Thor, Clint, and Steve are still with their girls. I haven't seen Tony since last night right before his date with Pepper.

I decide to go sit in my room since in an hour or two I will have to go play the adult while everyone drinks and parties. Betty is the only one of our girls not attending because she has something to do for an internship she wants to do.

"Honey I'm home," calls Tony.

"Where have you been?" I ask as I walk into the living room.

"I stayed out with Pepper last night then I went by the tower to pick up some stuff." He answers, "So where is everybody?"

"Dates," is all I say.

"Oh, alright well I am going to get ready for the party."

Within the next hour everyone is back. Thor's father gave Thor some type of alcohol that can get anyone intoxicated.

"Party time guys!"

I walk down the stairs to see that Natasha, Thor and Steve already fixed their glass of Asgardian Mead while Tony and the other girls fixed their own drinks.

"Hi Bruce nice to see you again," calls the three girls. Pepper, Jane, and Bobbi has became very close friends recently.

"Hey girls," I sat as I walk to the kitchen.

"Friend Bruce, what shall it be?" questions Thor.

"Water will be fine, Thanks."

"Why only water it is a time to celebrate?" asks Thor. "You have never drank alcohol with us before so why not a little?"

"It is safer for everyone if I stay sober and control myself. Plus I usually make the runs to the store."

"Oh, well have a good party," replies Thor as he hands me my water. This should be good.

4 hours later:

It is now about 11 p.m. Thor and Steve are completely drunk on the Mead. Natasha only had one glass of mead before she swapped it for vodka so she isn't that bad. Tony is currently being occupied by a drunken Pepper while Clint and Bobbi stuck with beer. Jane is nursing he second glass of tequila still so I assume she doesn't like being drunk.

"Hey guys let's get the party started! Let's play drunken Truth," slurs Steve.

"Okay let's do it. Everyone grabs a shot glass," shouts Tony.

"Oh great," I groan. I go to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water so I can fill my shot glass.

We all end up in a circle on the floor. Natasha sits on Steve's lap and he grins, Tony trys to persuade Pepper to do the same thing but she just stays at his side.

"Okay so Natasha is it true that you dated Clint before?"

Oh great straight to the drama.

"I did for about a week, you all remember the 8th grade dance that was the week we started," says Natasha as she takes a shot.

Steve looks at her with a glance that says, "We will talk about this later."

I decide that I would go easy on Jane so I asked, "Jane is it true that you and Thor have had sexual intercourse?" Thor shots me a glare as Jane takes a shot.

What?! Thor and Jane really? Wow.

"Thor is it true that Loki is locked up in Asgard?" asks Steve and Thor takes a shot.

"Yes, we place him there after explaining to Director Fury it is safer for him there."

"Tony is it true that you have finally made up with your father since he is dying?" asks Natasha. We all knew by now that Tony's dad was losing his battle to Cancer.

Tony took a shot but it seems as if he sobered up for a minute. "I did it so when he did die I wouldn't feel guilty for the things I should have said."

"Pepper is it true that your favorite Avenger is Iron Man?" asks Jane but Pepper doesn't take a shot and Tony looks like a kicked puppy.

"No it is not because I don't have a favorite since they all are my friends."

"Bruce is it true that Hulk can't pick up Thor's Hammer?" asks Bobbi and I take a shot of water.

"Bobbi is it true that you work for S.H.E.I.L.D as an intern for Phil Coulson?" asks Pepper.

"Yea my mom is an agent so I used to help her before she retired so now I help Coulson." Says Bobbi with a shot.

"Friend Clint is it true that you lost a spar to agent Hill?" asks Thor. Clint turns red from embarrassment as he takes a shot.

"Well Captain is it true that you got a full football scholarship to NYU?" Steve takes a shot.

"Sorry guys I was gonna tell you that I and Natasha both are going there."

"Well at least we will stay together for college." I remark.

"What time is it?" asks Natasha.

"11:59," I say as I look at the alarm clock we set up to go off at midnight.

BEEP!

"Happy New Year!" we all shout as all the couples turn and kiss.

I suddenly feel lonely so I take out my phone.

Me: Hey Babe Happy New Years.

Betty: Hey Happy New Years 2 you 2.

Me: want 2 hang out 2morrow?

Betty: Yea totally!

Me: Sounds like a D8

Betty: Yea well I gtg nite honey LOVE YOU.

Me: LOVE YOU 2 sweet dreams.

"Hey guys I am going to bed," I say.

"Party Pooper," Shouts Tony.

"We are going to our room too," says Natasha with a glare.

"Well Nite," says tony quickly.

I start my way up the stairs and when my head finally hits the pillow I am out like a light.

A/N: REVIEW


	22. Championship

Chapter 22: Championship

Natasha's POV:

It is the end of January now. The past few weeks has been practice, practice and more practice. This past week Steve has been acting a little unusual. Not much a normal person would recongnize but I am a spy so of course I noticed. Now I am laying in our bed thinking of how perfect the last couple of months has been between Steve and me. I look at the clock and decideto get up since the alarm is about to go off anyway. I take a nice long, hot shower and wrap myself in a big fluffy towel before leaving the bathroom.

"Good morning Baby," calls Steve from our closet.

"Good morning Baby," I say as I make my way over to him. I notice him locating his clothes and I grab my ccheer shirt and all my needed underclothes. I dress right there with no embaressment. "Steve hand me your jersey so I can wear it."

"Here you go," he says as he tosses it to me. After we are both dressed we share our heated good morning kiss.

"Want to go get your lucky bowl of Lucky Charms baby," I ask him knowing it's a tradition. He has a bowl every morning no matter what.

"I have my lucky charm right here but I would love some breakfast," he says as he kisses my nose.

"Come on it's a big day for you and Thor," I say as I walk towards the door.

"Oh right it's the championship I totally forgot," Steve jokes. I drag him down the stairs before fixing our bowls. Thor comes down a few minutes later to get his coffee and Poptarts.

"Hello friends are you ready for this big day?"

"Yes, I mean the chances of you losing seems unlikely," I respond.

To my surprise Tony is the next to come downstairs. "Alright, so when are we going to celebrate? I was thinking it should be a whole weekend thing since your girls will want to celebrate with you privately, if you know what I mean."

"That sounds great," says Thor before starting a deeper conversation about planning.

"So Baby, are we taking the bike or car?" I ask.

"I say the car since the championship is a little ways away, it is more comfortable for you," he answers.

"Alright, I will grab the keys if you grab our bags," I say as innocent as possible. Steve smiles before replying "Sure sweetheart."

That Afternoon:

Steve and I leave at 3 p.m. to head to the championship game. We arrive around 30 minutes later and to our surprise the parking lot is already a thirds a way full, the game doesn't even start till five.

"Quite the turn out already," I remark.

"Of course but that means more guys I have to worry about gawking at my sexy girlfriend." He chuckles.

"Well what about the girls drooling over my hot quarterback boyfriend?"

"I only haave eyes for you honey."

"Well lately you have been acting strange. Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh honey it's nothing. I have to go we can discuss this later," he says as he practically jumps from the car.

I know what is coming I just need to be strong. I should have known from the beginning that we wouldn't last. It is my fault because I am hostile and will never be able to bear children. Which I know he wants badly. I just need to get through this game then I can talk with him.

The rest of the night goes well with steve throwing 6 touchdown passes. So we won the game 42-24. As soon as the game is over I run out on the field to congratulate him.

"You did it Baby, you won!" I scream over the crowd. I run into Steve's open arms and giggle as he spins me around. Soon our friends reach us. "That was amazing you both did great!" shouts Pepper.

"Hey Nat I need to explain to you why I acted the way I did," says Steve.

Really he is going to dump me in front of a stadium filled with people I thought he was better than this.

"Okay," I say trying to prepare.

"I just wanted to wait for the perfect time," he says. And in the chaos of the football field Steve gets down on one knee. My heart stops completely.

"Natasha Alinova Romanoff I have loved you for a long time. These last few months have been the best and I hope the rest of my life could be the same. Will You Marry Me?"

I look to my friends and they are all shocked except for Steve's closest friend, Tony. I cant believe I thought he was going to leave me but instead he asks to be with me for life.

"Yes, but on one condition," I say with a smile.

"What would that be?" he asks a little confused.

"Promise me forever," I say in a small voice.

"I promise you Natasha, I promise you forever." He says with a smile.

Our friends congratulates us and the coach hands Steve the trophy. Not long after that everyone starts to leave even our friends. Steve and I in our little happy bubble makes our way to the now almost deserted parking lot.

"Hey Steve, dude my car won't start and I have no way home. Can I get a ride?" Asks Mitch who is another offense player that closely resembles Steve.

"Sure Mitch, our car is over here but you got backseat til I drop Nat off."

"Thanks man you are a life saver."

"Oh Baby your ring is in the car. Coach wouldn't let me bring it on the field."

"You didn't have to get me a ring."

"I know but I want everyone to know you are my fiance."

"Alright," I give in knowing he wouldn't.

When we get to the car Steve opens my door for me as Mitch hooks himself in the backseat.

"Nice car dude."

"It's Nat's but thanks."

I end up dozing off.

"Dang, I fell asleep."

"It's okay honey, im going to drop you off at home so you can get some sleep."

"That is nice but I cant sleep without you."

"You can always drink some coffee until I get back. But I have to say he lives a good while away." He holds onto my hand. "I am glad you said yes," he smiles as he plays with my ring.

My ring is a simple Antique ring that belong to his grandmother. It has a small diamond surrounded by two rubys.

"What else could I say?" I ask.

"I thought you were going to say no at first, you were a little reserved."

"Sorry I gave you that idea."

"its alright, im sorry I was acting weird I was a little nervous about asking."

"Я тебя люблю," I say in Russian.

"Love you too honey." He replies as he kisses my hand.

Soon our house comes into view and the lights are out. We pull into the drive and he hurrys to open my door.

He walks me to the door and kisses me. "I shall return love."

"drive safe," I say before he jogs back to the car.

When he pulls away I go inside. It is quiet so I tiptoe upstairs to our room. I change into sweat pants and his shirt before heading back down. I fix me some coffee and do some channel surfing.

An hour later I hear a knock on the door. Steve is late and he never knocks on the door. It is about midnight so I have no clue who it could be on a school night. I get up and answer the door with my 3rd cup of coffee in hand.

When I answer the door I am shocked. My heart beat quickens with adrenaline.

A/N: Okay I know they are young for marriage but they are also too young to fight for their lives. Plus life is short you wouldn't want to never say what you want.


	23. Nat/Clint

Chapter 23: Nat/Clint

Natasha's POV:

When I answer the door I am shocked. My heart beat quickens with adrenaline.

I open my door to find to police officers.

"May I help you?" I ask a little shakily.

"Ma'am we need to speak to Ms. Romanoff."

"Speaking," I say as I try to make my voice sound stronger.

"There has been an accident involving Mr. Steven Rogers," says an officer and I go into overdrive.

"Is he okay? How bad was it? What hospital?" I ask quickly.

"Ms. Romanoff we are truly sorry to inform you that Mr. Rogers didn't make it."

"How? It is impossible," I say thinking it is some cruel prank.

"Mr. Rogers flipped your car into the old oak tree on 129. The car went up in flames before he had a chance to get out, I am sorry." They say before leaving.

My grip on my coffee cup loosens and it shatters just like my world.

The only man I was willing to marry is gone.

I drop to my knees as I cry.

He promised me forever, and he left me.

Clint runs down the stairs since he is a light sleeper. I assume the glass shattering was what sprung him up.

"Nat!" Clint yells right before my world goes black.

Clint's POV:

Natasha faints on the floor so I pick her up and carry her to the couch.

"Nat what happened?" she doesn't respond. "Nat," I yell as I shake her slightly.

Her eyes flutter open.

It pains me to see the strongest woman I ever known to cry like she is.

"He's gone," is all she chokes out.

I am confused, who is she talking about?

She can't mean Steve he would never hurt her like this.

"What do you mean," I ask calmly.

"Steve, he's gone Clint we will never see him again," she cries.

It finally clicks as I watch her tears fall and I feel mine build up.

Our mighty captain is de…dea….dead.

The one kid, all those years ago, brought us all together and never judged.

The one who lost everything but still had a strong and caring heart.

The one who got Natasha, practically my sister, to open up and show love.

He is gone forever.

Before I know it my dam of tears broke and the rolled freely.

I slowly get up and make my way to the room I share with Bruce. I think the whole team should know as soon as possible.

"Bruce get up," I say half heartedly as I shake his arm. He jolted up so quick he hit his head on my bunk.

"What happened?"

"Meet down at the kitchen counter."

Next I go to wake Tony and Thor.

"Tony wake up," I say and he grumbles as he wakes.

"What I need my Beauty…. What happened?" he asked as he noticed my tear filled face.

"Meet down at the kitchen counter."

"Thor wake up it's an emergency." I say loudly as I know how hard it is to wake him up. He flies up in one swift moment with his hammer ready for battle.

"Where is the danger?" shouts Thor.

"Let's go down to kitchen buddy and I will explain," I say to calm him down.

When I make it to the kitchen followed by Thor I notice Tony and Bruce did as I asked.

"Where is the rest of the team?" questions Tony and I don't know how to answer.

"What happened Clint?" asks Bruce sensing my distress.

I clear my throat.

"Steve is … Dead."

A/N: Please tell me what you thought.

Good and bad.

Yell at me if you want.


	24. Tony

Chapter 24: Tony

Tony's POV:

"Steve is dead."

The only words I wasn't expecting to hear come out of Barton's mouth.

Captain America is gone.

Suddenly torn away in a matter of a few hours.

Natasha must be heartbroken; her soul mate promised her forever the very night he died.

I should have told him the things I thought of him like I have been doing with my dad.

I never told him he is my Best friend, role model, my brother.

He will never know because I was going to wait until the night before his wedding. He told me his plan to marry Natasha.

He wanted it to be in July on the beach, with fireworks and candles.

He planned it out and he will never get it.

I can't help but despise him.

He had it all but he left.

Our group with no leader.

A member short and a member broken beyond repair.

Someone has to replace him as leader, which he left hard to fill with his legacy.

Someone has to plan a funeral, his funeral.

Someone has to help Natasha learn to live again.

Someone also has to announce to the world that Captain America is dead.

I know that someone should be me, and it will be.

I will not grieve because I have work to do.

I get dressed and snatch up Steve's keys before riding off on his bike on the way to HQ.


	25. Bruce

Chapter 25: Bruce

Bruce's POV:

"Steve is dead."

Words that will haunt my memory forever.

The look on Clint's face was just as painful. The Archer who never cries is standing before me struggling to keep himself together.

I am over come with emotions as I fight back the monster inside that tries to break free.

I was mad that Steve broke his promise.

I was sad that he is gone, that we will never hear from him again.

I realize I shouldn't be mad that he left because it wasn't his fault. Not like he would put a bullet through his skull.

Come to think of it I don't even know how he died.

I hear Tony leave and I know he doesn't like to show his emotions.

"How did it happen?" I ask.

"I don't know," replies Clint.

"Car accident," I hear a small voice say from the door.

I look up in time to see Natasha before she struggles to get back to the couch.

A car accident?

A car accident really?

A car accident kills Captain America?

He is I mean was so strong, how could he go out like this.

I feel the monster clawing to the surface.

I run from the house before the monster becomes too much.

I run to a vacant lot away from people.

I run from my troubles.

Finally I let the monster take over because my grief was too much.


	26. Thor

Chapter 26: Thor

Thor's POV:

"Steve is dead."

Those painful words replay in my head for what seems to be many lifetimes.

I do not really think until Bruce speaks up only to have Natasha answer in a heartbroken voice.

After that it seems my mind goes faster than sound.

My closest friend on Midgard, my football brother, is dead, gone, deceased.

Most would think Steve being as courageous as he would die in a great glorious battle.

But no, he was killed by something that claims the lives of many Midgardians every day.

We just won the biggest game of our year this very night.

The same night my friend decided to spend forever with a special girl.

The same night that the same friend lost his life.

I don't know what to think.

Bruce and Tony both already ran from the house.

I am left alone in the kitchen with my thoughts when Clint heads to the living room.

I must get out and do something.

I can't just stand here and lose my mind.

I realize I am only wearing sweats and holding my hammer but I don't care.

That doesn't stop me from leaving the house also that is filled with so many memories of my fallen friend.

I let out a cry and raise my hammer.

The lightning strikes in the distance and I decide to fly to HQ to talk with Fury.

He should have stopped this from happening.

It is his job to help protect us, but he failed.

Now I shall teach him a lesson before I shall grieve.


	27. Fury and SHIELD

Chapter 27: Fury and SHIELD

Fury's' POV:

I am running through some plans for upcoming missions when I am thrown towards a wall.

"You Idiot," shouts my assailant.

I turn to see a huge, blonde God.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"Steve, you should have protected him!" yells Thor before he punches me.

The force was so bad that I fell to the floor with a busted nose.

I stand tall as I wipe my bloody nose.

"It happens Thor. Not everything can be prevented," I reason.

"So you are fine with it," shouts Thor.

"It couldn't be stopped," I snap.

"So what, you tried, gave it your hardest, to save him?" questions another voice.

"Mr. Stark, you can't seem to control your team member."

"How am I supposed to control someone else's way of grief. Steve is dead. It hurt us all and you and SHIELD act like it NEVER happened!" he yells.

"Mr. Stark if we mourned every agent's death we would never get any work done."

"He wasn't an agent, he was a legend, and he was Captain Frickkin America!" Screams Tony as he shakes with emotion.

I notice agents Hill and Coulson walk in looking rather confused.

I remember that they don't know yet.

Coulson's POV:

Maria and I were away, working with agent Quartermain for an upcoming undercover mission with the avengers, which will take place in Virgina.

I get back in time to hear Stark yell, "he was Captain Frickkin America!"

"What is going on here?" questions Hill.

"If you want to know ask him," says Stark while pointing at Director Fury.

Thor and Tony both walk to the back of the room looking both depressed and annoyed.

"Why are they so upset?" I ask.

"Another person was lost tonight," says Fury.

My heart tightens even though it isn't uncommon for us to lose agents.

But what gets me is that Thor and Tony doesn't know any of our agents that well.

"Who?" questions Hill.

"Rogers."

"You mean Rogers as in Captain America?" I ask in a high voice.

"Yes."

My throat tightens.

He was so young.

Still in high school.

We had never lost someone that young before.

"How?" asks Hill in a shaky voice and you can tell it has got to her to.

"Rogers was driving when he flipped his car and it went up in flames."

I hear a pained cry and I look to find Thor on his knees crying.

Tony kneels beside him to try to comfort the large God.

I turn my back to Fury and walk towards the boys.

"He suffered Tony. He burned alive… he should still be here… he.. He didn't deserve this." Cries Thor.

"I know," mumbles Tony as he pats Thor's shoulder.

My heart breaks, because no teen should have to go through this.

No matter how strong and super they are.

"Gentlemen," I say to catch their attention which I do.

"I am sorry for your loss but we need to do some planning."

They nod before I help them into a nearby conference room where we plan everything.

We all broke down in tears at least once while planning everything but Steve does deserve a proper burial.

A/N: okay so this part of the story is more of a retelling of an experience. An old friend of mine was Thor in this chapter by the way he handles grief. I myself was Tony I never show my emotions and I am there to comfort and hold back others. So tell me out of all of these past few chapters which were closer to you and which were like the character.


	28. Painful Beginnings

Chapter 28: Painful Beginnings

Steve's POV:

Pain is all I feel.

My eyelids feel as if they were made of steel.

While I struggle to open my eyes I noticed that I am sitting up in a chair with my hands and feet tied.

The last thing I remember was I went to help my friend open his front door when I felt a sharp jab in my neck.

I pry my eyes open and wait for them to adjust. When they do adjust I see an older man with graying hair. I recognize him almost immediately as the Algebra teacher at my high school.

"Ah, you are up," he grumbles.

"Mr. Pervis what do you want me for?" I ask feeling groggy.

I try to break my restraints but I am expertly tied up in chain.

"I want to torture you," is all he answers.

"Why?"

"You Mr. Rogers took down my rebel group."

"You mean the same one that kidnapped my Girl?" I ask getting mad at my capture.

"Exactly, so my plan is to let everyone believe you to be dead. Your torture would be that you have to watch their pain and grief. In a year when everyone has started to move on I will reveal that you are still alive. The fun part would be where I will murder you live to the whole nation. And while they grieve again I will take over America. Finally when I take over America I will kill all of the Avengers." Pervis says with an evil laugh.

"So you will be stuck here in this chair that you can't break out of. See this wall behind me is made of screens so you can secretly watch everyone else live their life. Now you will be fed 3 times a day because I do need you to be healthy. But other than that you will be left alone to watch everyone else." Says Pervis as he walks to the door. "Now Mr. Rogers I must get to school, but I will be back this weekend to watch you be tortured so have a good day," he says as he leaves.

The wall before me lights up. I search the screens until I find who I was looking for.

Natasha is dressed in loose fitting black sweats as she sits at the kitchen counter pushing her eggs around the plate.

Clint comes in the room wearing more black than usual. It looks as if he tells Natasha to eat but she doesn't listen. I am glad to know that Clint will help her. Clint looks as if he is struggling to stay strong for her. I watch as he leads her out the front door and to Thor's truck.

I look around till I find Bruce. He is in a vacant lot wearing nothing but torn clothes. It is easy to tell that he lost himself to the monster last night.

It hurts to think that they are all in pain because of me.

Soon a Chevy Silverado parks in front of the lot. I watch Clint as he climbs out of the truck and he hands Bruce some more clothes. He then helps Bruce into the truck.

I can't help but to be proud of Clint for stepping up and caring for the team. I just continue watching as everything goes on.

Clint's POV:

I decided not to make anyone go to school but I do drag Natasha along when I pick up Bruce because I don't want to leave her alone while fighting to keep it together.

I help Bruce in before hopping into the driver's seat. I turn on the radio and it turns out to be one of Nat's favorite singers Kelly Clarkson. Nat turns off the radio quickly and I decide to just leave it alone.

When I pull into the driveway I notice Steve's bike is back. So that means Tony is back from his midnight ride. I help Bruce and Nat into the house and to the living room which is where we find both Tony and Thor.

"How are you Natasha?" asks a concerned Thor in a quieter voice than usual.

"It still hurts," say Natasha in a hoarse voice.

"Well guys I am sorry but we need to talk," says Tony in a businesslike voice.

"Well I need to change first but I will be back in a minute," says Bruce as he heads to the bathroom.

I go and sit on the opposite end of the couch from Thor. Natasha decides to snuggle close to Thor so there is enough room for Bruce on the couch too.

"Well," starts Tony, "there are things that need to be done when something like this happens."

"No Tony, it is too soon," says Bruce.

It takes a moment for me to realize that Tony meant the funeral. I realize that Bruce thinks it is too soon for Natasha because she is barely talking as it is.

"Sorry but it must happen. So we will inform the public tomorrow at a press conference that was already scheduled. Also Coulson has an um… tomb set aside privately for the Avengers. And it is up to Natasha but they would like to do a full military service at Arlington Cemetery."

Natasha looks like she is trying to be strong but her tears won't stop.

"Yes, he always wanted that like his father," She says shakily. "I need some time alone but I promise to be ready for tomorrow."

With that said she rushes out the room.

Natasha's POV:

Arlington, just like he wanted.

I rushed to the bathroom before I lose it and his memory takes over.

*Flashback*

We were lying in bed one morning after we were in the motorcycle accident.

"Nat, I have been thinking," he says in his perfect voice.

"What about?" I ask.

"Well, life is short; I mean we have almost died twice."

"Oh,"I say kind of sensing what this topic is about.

"I hope it is no time soon but when I go I want a service in Arlington. I want people to sing Amazing Grace, especially you your voice is so angelic. I want a 21 gun salute, and for you to get a flag."

"Steve, if you go first I don't think I would be able to plan that. If I go before you just know I want mine private and small. I would want you to move on and be happy."

"I want you to do the same thing."

"Don't grieve the lost of my life but celebrate the life that I had," he says wisely.

"I doubt I would be able to do that."

"I hope you won't have to for another 80 years."

We both laugh before sharing a heated kiss.

*End of Flashback*

I want to do what he asked but it is so difficult.

So to help release my emotions I grab a razor blade.

I make one mark before putting the blade away.

I slide my sleeve down and put on a brave face.

I don't know how long I will last in this laugh without Steve but I will hold on for as long as possible.

A/N: well what do you think?

I am sorry if you don't like the ending but that is an experience that I have been through. It helps for some time until it gets so bad you try to slice your wrists just to end it. I know it is hard to stop I mean I am struggling now so please don't think that because I wrote it that it is a good thing to do.


	29. Press Conference

Chapter 29: Press conference

Natasha's POV:

The next morning was a depressing one. We were able to prepare ourselves for this interview. In the last few hours I have added two more marks.

Today I decide to wear a one shoulder flowy long sleeve cocktail dress. The long sleeve just so happens to cover my marks that are on my left arm. I wear my hair down in my natural curls, and the only make-up I wear is a little black eyeliner.

I made Clint go get everything and I got dressed in their bathroom. I haven't been in our room since the night of Steve's accident. I am just not ready to face that just yet. I walk out the bathroom to see everyone in the process of getting ready.

Tony wears a grey Armani suit with designer shades.

Bruce wears a white button up shirt with black dress pants.

Clint wears the same as Bruce but he adds his favorite purple shades.

Thor wears a nice dark suit with his Blonde hair styled perfect.

I know that if Steve was here he would wear black dress pants with a white button up shirt and a tie to match whatever I wore.

My eyes well up with tears and I head back to the bathroom to add another mark before hiding the blade in my dress.

I feel nauseas this morning but I ignore it and walk back out.

"Nat, just in time the car is waiting," says Clint.

"I'm ready let's go," I say and he leads me to the car.

When we get there we see it is set up just like last time. We even have the same interviewer.

We were told to be seated and we did. We all noticed the empty seat beside me and my throat tightens with tears as I stare at the empty seat where my soon to be husband should be sitting. Tony, who sits beside me still wearing his shades, pats my knee beneath the table as the interview starts.

"Hello everyone let's get started. So Ms. Romanoff where is Captain Rogers today?"

I sit in silence and look to my boys. Clint slowly nods his head to encourage me to tell the world who waits in silence for my answer.

"He is not here today because he... he… he died Thursday night in a car crash," I say and my voice cracks towards the end. Everyone is shocked so no one protests when I get up and walk to Thor.

In the past day I found myself seeking comfort from Thor. He is the most similar to Steve so I find comfort in his big stature.

"Oh," says the interviewer looking dumbfounded. "I am so sorry but we have to ask some questions still."

I make my way back to my seat. "Yes of course ask away," I say trying to make my voice sound stronger.

"Okay well we have a picture from Thursday night and we would like to know what is going on," he says while pointing to a big screen to his right.

The picture shows a crowd of my friends and in the middle Steve is on one knee looking up at my surprised face.

"Well that was the moment that Steve asked me to be Mrs. Rogers," I say with a smile and I feel a tear roll down my face.

"So how are you guys handling this tragedy?"

Thor was the first to speak up. "My friend and I had just won the championship that night. He also just promised Natasha forever. He was being the good guy and he drove a buddy home. But he ends up never coming home. He … he burned alive that night… it should have been me… not him he had so much to live for." Thor cries and Bruce hands him a tissue.

"Well it was hard on everyone to lose him," says Clint.

"Yea but someone had to be strong for the others," says Bruce.

"And someone had to take control of the planning and training," say Tony.

Suddenly I feel as if I am going to be sick. I run off stage and to the nearest trash can. I hear the Interview come to an end. Meanwhile a nice woman holds back my hair for me.

"Don't worry the morning sickness gets better after a while," she says after I thank her.

"Wait no I am not pregnant," I say quickly.

"Well you have that glow and you just threw up, are you sure you aren't?" she asks.

I then realize I am not sure even though the doctor said it was impossible.

I run from there as soon as possible because I need to check.

Steve's POV:

It hurts me to watch Natasha harm herself and I know I can't stop her.

I notice that both Tony and Clint wear sunglasses. I know that it is to hide their tears not just to look cool.

I wish I could hear the interview because I know it must be hard since both Natasha and Thor cried during the interview.

I become alarmed when Natasha runs from the stage to a nearby trash can back stage. I notice a nice woman held her hair back and also talked to Natasha for a minute. I don't know what they talked about but it seemed to have scared Natasha.

I don't understand what it was until I see that small pink plus sign.


	30. Baby!

Chapter 30: Baby?!

Natasha's POV:

No it can't be.

I can't be a mother.

I thought I could when Steve was here because he brought out the best in me.

What do I do?

In my panic I didn't notice that after I took the cab home I ran into Steve's and my Bathroom. I slide down the wall until I am sitting on the floor. I place my hands over my still flat stomach.

The last living thing of Steve is inside me.

I can't get rid of it because that would be like destroying Steve.

I cry when I realize I will have to face everything alone.

There is no way I am telling the guys until I absolutely have to.

Soon I hear a car pull up out front.

"Crap," I whisper as I stand up and wipe my face.

They can't know I have to do this alone.

I walk slowly back to the bedroom. The bed is still unmade and there are some of our clothes in the corner of the room.

I feel so close to Steve as I stand in this room with my hands protecting his child, our unborn child.

I go to our closet and grab my sweat pants and Steve's shirt. Steve's aroma is still in this room. He always smelled of polish for his shield and motor oil from his bike.

I get dressed and decide to lay in our bed.

A few minutes later Clint knocks on the door, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel a bit under the weather; I am just going to rest."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything."

"Will do."

I spend the rest of my day curled up in bed around Steve's pillow.

I dreamed that Steve was here holding me as he assured me everything will be alright.

Steve's POV:

Natasha is pregnant.

Natasha is expecting a baby, my baby.

I know for a fact that if I don't make it out of here that baby will be fine.

After Natasha starts showing and the guys find out they will protect her and the baby.

When the baby is born it will have 8 protective aunts and uncles and also a Russian assassin mother.

I hope and pray that I will get out of here and be by her side through it all.

I watch as she curls up with my pillow and sleeps.

I wish I was cradling her and my baby, but instead I am stuck watching.

I will get out even if it is the last thing I do.

Eventually.


	31. Funeral

Chapter 31: Funeral L

Tony's POV:

Today is Steve's funeral in Arlington.

I wear Black shades and a black suit with my hair styled like it normally is.

Clint wears the black suit and Purple shades with his normal hair style.

Bruce wears the same as me with his hair gelled nice.

Thor wears his hair down with black suit and shades.

We are all in the living room waiting on Natasha. When she comes in I am shocked by the change.

She cut her beautiful long hair short just below her ears. She also wears a black sundress with lace detailing and matching heels. She looks great but I never saw her hair cut shorter than just below her shoulders.

Without any words said we get in a limo and we pick up the girls. Each one of us told our girl and told her to take it easy because I don't think Natasha will react to well with pity.

Soon we board my jet to fly to Arlington, Virginia. Natasha decides to sit by herself because everyone else sat beside their other half. I felt guilty to have my Pepper and be happy when she can't even be happy. We land and take another limo to the cemetery.

We had the casket flew out here for the ceremony.

Thor, Bruce, Clint and I decided we wanted to be the ones to carry in the casket not random soldiers.

We go sit the girls in their seats that were set up for the funeral. I notice Fury, Hill, and Coulson are present. A few Photographers are set up in the back and I notice the whole football team came except for Kyle and Mitch.

We go to get the casket that is covered in the American flag. I can't believe I am about to carry my best friend's casket.

I notice Clint and Bruce both clench their jaws as a way to fight back tears and I do the same. I watch as Thor stands up straighter and adjusts his shades. We all grab a handle and lift. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be. We march forward as a military band starts playing.

After we set him down we go back to our seats. We all take turns going up there and saying a few kind words.

First Bruce goes up.

"Steve you were a great man, who lead us through school. You helped us all deal with bullies and jerks. I will never forget what you have done for me. I hope you find peace where you are, you deserve happiness."

Next goes Clint.

"Steve my big friend. You helped everyone. Even when everyone at school thought archery was a girl sport you still signed up with me and helped stop the rumors. You always put everyone before yourself. I am glad I met you when I did back in 7th grade. These last few years has been awesome with you as a friend. I am going to miss you buddy."

Then Thor goes up.

"Wow I never thought I would see this day. You were always so well planned; you have lived through a lot. So I never thought I would stand beside your casket to say kind words about you. I am going to miss our training sessions for missions and football. My football days are over buddy, I can't play without you it just doesn't feel right. You were always like a brother to me and you always will be, so I vow to you that I will protect Natasha with all I have. You will be missed but never forgotten."

Then me, I am not ready for this.

"I thought the next casket I stood beside would be my father's, not my best friend. I grew up listening to stories about my dad's friend who was recruited after his parents' death at the age of thirteen. My father went work crazy after that friend was lost at sea and never found. I would have never thought that the boy I met when I was 14 would turn out to be Captain America. My dad knew of course but he kept it from me. My dad is dying now and it only went from Bad to Worse when he found out that his friend died for real this time. Now I know why he became addicted to his work. This feeling you get is hard to take, it is hard to focus. I really am going to miss you Steve. I hope you truly are in a better place if that does exist because you deserve it."

Finally Natasha walks up and you can see her tears.

"Steve I miss you so much. I wish you could've kept your promise. You would have been a great husband and eventually a great father. These past few days has been the worst of my life. I guess you never do realize how great you have it until it is taken away. I gave you my heart that night; I can tell you still have it because I feel empty where it is supposed to be. Baby why did you have to go? I was counting on forever and now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I am looking from a distance standing in the back ground. Everybody says you will never come home now. I feel like I am stuck in a bad dream. Only in my nightmares have I thought I would have to live without you. I WISH you never left. I will never be the same because you took part of me with you. Steven Rogers, I will love you and only you forever."

I would have never thought Natasha would open up like that; I have to say it made me cry even harder.

When she sat down the preacher stood up. "Let's bow our heads and pray." Even though I didn't believe I still did it for him. "Lord please lift this soul and heal the hurt of his loved ones, Amen."

Then we all stood up to sing the song Steve wanted 'Amazing Grace'.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
that saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
was blind, but now, I see.

Natasha, who sat on the other side of me, sang along. I have to admit her voice is as beautiful as Steve has described. He loved to talk about Nat whenever he could.

When the song ends two of the soldiers fold the flag. They then give it to Natasha who clutches it to her chest as if it was her life line.

Finally the 21 gun Salute. When the guns are shot I see Natasha wince out the corner of my eye. She usually wouldn't but I guess you can tell she has changed.

But not for the best.

Natasha's POV:

The funeral went perfect just as Steve would've wanted.

They handed me the flag and I held onto it. It is supposed to be the symbol of freedom. But to me it is now the symbol of my dead soul mate.

When the guns rang out the last shout it felt as if a bullet pierced my heart.

I stay until everyone else leaves and I go to the wooden box that holds my other half. Everything feels final now. He is really gone.

As I leave I am bombarded by reporters. I push though them but it kills me to hear what they say.

"How does it feel to live up to your name and be a widow?"

"How do you feel now that you lost everything?"

I finally get to the limo and the ride is silent.

On the jet the girls talk about how beautiful the service was. They don't know how lucky they are that they can lose someone and they can go get comfort from their boys. They don't understand how bad it feels to lose your love.

They look at me with pity, but they don't even know the worst part.

I am pregnant with Steve's baby and I have to face the upcoming months alone.

If it wasn't for the baby I would kill myself without a doubt.

Steve's POV:

This has to be the worst day of my life.

I just watched my own funeral.

I watched tears be shed over me.

I witnessed everyone's pain.

I will never unsee their faces.

This moment strengthens my resolve to fight back and get out.

But a good plan will take a while but I will get back to them.

A/N: okay what do you think, did I do the speeches right?

By the way this story was written using the outline of a good song can you guess what it is?

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED!


	32. Lost It

Chapter 31: Lost it

Tony's POV:

It has been a month since the funeral. My dad died two days after Steve's funeral. Since then I have been lucky to sleep two hours for every 24. I spend my time either at school, in a lab, or roaming the house.

Natasha has shut herself away ever since the funeral and no one has really seen her since.

Clint has taken over as our caregiver. He makes sure we don't do anything stupid.

Thor has become very emotional and sometimes New York gets severe unexpected thunder storms.

Bruce is the same Bruce but he is a little more detached from everyone.

I can honestly say I feel numb and nothing else. I buried my best friend and my father all in the same week. I have totally lost my mind, I feel like a crazy scientist. I am up roaming about the house around midnight. I feel as if I have been sleepwalking through the last month.

That is until I walk by Nat's room.

I hear someone stumbling and I panic. I run into her room and almost have panic attack. Natasha is lying on the floor with her lower half drenched in blood.

"Nat, what happened?" I ask quickly.

"I need to go to the hospital," is all she says.

"Yeah, you do so let's go."

"Tony I can't walk," she says quietly as if she is ashamed.

I don't reply with words. Instead I go and pick her up. I carry her down the stairs and to my loctus.

I speed off to the nearest hospital. Halfway there I notice blue lights in my rear view. I keep driving until I get to the E.R. I jump from my car as soon as I put it in park.

"HELP, my friend is losing a lot of blood!"

Four nurses run up with a stretcher. I help them get Nat out of the car and onto the stretcher. They zoom off into the hospital.

I just sand there frozen. What just happened?

"Hey you!" I hear someone shout but I don't move.

Soon an officer walks up, "Can you explain to me why you were doing 110 in a 45?"

Dang that has to be a new record! Stop it Tony focus.

"My friend, she was bleeding out," I say slowly.

"Oh, come on and sit in the waiting room," he says as he leads me to a couple of chairs.

"She is… was my best friend's fiancé, we buried him just last month," I say.

"You are Tony Stark," he says as realization hits him. "The friend you buried was Captain America, so that means the girl was Black widow."

"Yeah," I say as the tears start to fall.

Am I too late?

Did I fail Steve?

I promised to take care of her what did I do?

It only gets worst when I hear the nurses start shouting.

Steve's POV:

The last month has been horrible.

I watched Tony lose his dad and go to the funeral alone.

I watched more storms strike NYC thanks to Thor.

I watched Bruce become detached from everyone.

I watched Clint stand up to be the caregiver to the team.

I also watched Natasha cut deeper every day.

But the month has been a little better progress wise.

I got to know the girl Mr. Pervis sends in to feed me, it turns out she happens to be his slave.

She helped me make my chains easier to break; all I have to do is waiting for the perfect time.

I haven't slept lately so I could stay up and watch over my friends.

I am startled when Natasha stumbles out of bed and towards the bathroom door. She falls and I see that her lower half is starting to be covered in blood. I am relieved to see that Tony came to her rescue and got her some care.

I watch the doctors work on Natasha and I notice her tears. I hope she isn't in too much pain. I watch as Natasha caresses her stomach as she cries harder. That's when everything clicks into place.

Natasha lost the baby.

Soon after the doctors leave Natasha makes her way to the cabinets. I watch as she grabs a bottle of pills and a scalpel.

No, don't do it.

I watch helplessly as she downs the whole bottle of pills and uses the scalpel to slice her wrists.

She drops to the floor.

"No," I shout as I realize she is too far gone.

Screw perfect timing I need to get out of here,

Now!


	33. Ghost Caller?!

Chapter 33: Ghost caller?!

Tony's POV:

"Code Blue! Code Blue!" I hear them yell.

Please not her, anyone but her.

If there is any God out there please let her be alive.

In a matter of seconds a nurse comes over. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yes," I say leaping from my seat quickly.

"Miss Romanoff committed suicide after she miscarried," is all she says and I hit my knees.

I failed Steve; I didn't protect her or his unborn child.

I can't handle much more. I have to admit I have thought about doing what she did but I couldn't leave the others.

I stayed alive for the Avengers. Now two of our best are gone. Is there even a point in trying anymore?

I drag myself to my feet as the nurse leaves. I make my way outside slowly. I pull out my cell and I call the house.

Clint picks up on the third ring. I was hoping it was anyone but him. Because Nat was his best friend, and he was the one who had to tell us about Steve. Him picking up means he has to tell the others and that is going to be hard on him.

"Clint, I am at the hospital," I start.

"What? Why?" Clint interrupts.

"I found Natasha on the floor bleeding."

"Oh God, is she okay?!" he asks in a panicked voice.

"Clint it turns out she miscarried."

"Huh? You mean she was Pregnant?"

"Yeah, and Clint she… she committed suicide. They are trying to save her but… it's not looking to good." I choke out.

I hear Clint drop the phone. He grabs it and says, "I will go wake the others we will be there soon."

Bruce's POV:

"Bruce, Bruce wake up we have to go," I hear Clint say as someone shakes my arm.

I open my eyes to see Clint shaking my arm. I noticed he is already dressed and wearing his shades.

"What is going on?"

"There is an emergency and the Avengers are needed. All of us, Tony already left."

He leaves the room as I get up. I get dressed quickly and run down the stairs.

I see Clint and Thor are waiting anxiously.

"Get in the truck, I will explain on the way."

We hurry to get in Thor's truck.

"Tony was up when he heard something and he found Natasha covered in blood. He took her to the hospital and found out she had miscarried. Evidently she couldn't take anymore after that. So she… she… committed suicide. The doctors are trying to save her and Tony says it doesn't seem that the odds are in our favor."

This was our emergency? To go and see if our friend finally got what she wanted.

Thor of course is choking up.

"Why should we stop her?" I ask and both of them look at me like I went Crazy.

"Because she is our friend, we need her."

"For what Clint? The Avengers? They are over Clint, Natasha was already gone. She died with Steve; all we had here was her empty body. She lost her will to live last month when we buried Steve. The only one she was holding on for was the baby she lost tonight. Why force her to live? She is too far gone, nothing left but a shell. We are what is keeping her from Steve! That is all she wants, she wants away from this world. We all have at least once before; we might have even tried but failed. She had the guts to pull it off. You can try to save her but I will not help. She has her right to do it so let her go."

That causes them to stay quiet till we get there.

We are met at the door by Tony. "They saved her but she is in a coma. We have to wait and hope she pulls out on her own. She Overdosed and slit her wrists."

I noticed Tony looks bad. He has bags under his eyes and he looks just tired and stressed out.

"I can't take anymore, if we lose her too," tony says. "I can't take another funeral it will kill me. But we have to plan it out just in case."

Tony starts shaking really bad so we lead him to the waiting room. I keep my opinion to myself because I know Tony won't like it.

A few minutes later Tony's phone rings. He checks his caller I.D and his face goes white.

"Who is it Tony? You look like you seen a ghost," says Clint.

"Because I do," says Tony as he shows us who the caller is.

A/N: so people this is the next chapter. Sorry if it's depressing


	34. Surprises

Chapter 34: Surprises

Clint's POV:

How in the world is this possible?

Bruce's POV:

This is wrong it just has to be, it is illogical.

Thor's POV:

Holly Odin, can this be?

Tony's POV:

This has to be a prank. But who is sick enough to do this to us? Should I even answer?

Steve's POV:

I ran through that building on Pure Adrenalin. I fought the guards and some others without thinking. I tied up my kidnapper and left him there. I will inform SHIELD of everything as soon as I know Natasha is safe.

I come out onto a road with only one street lamp. I run till I find the end and a sign that says Red rd. I search my pockets for my phone that I grabbed on my way out. I turn it on and it lights right up. Thank God Nat put a GPS app on my phone. I notice I am a good Hour and a half Jog to our house. But they aren't even home but which hospital was it?

I need to call Tony and hope he answers. I press three on my speed dial. It rings and I start to worry.

Please Tony pick up.

"If this is someone's sick idea of a joke I will find you and tear you to pieces!" Says Tony in a hurt but serious tone.

"Tony its Steve I promise."

"Prove it then."

"Okay. Well you have been crushing on Pep since we were 14. You never tried in relationships because all the girls won't her. You came to me the next day so we could skip a class period just to talk."

There is a long silence.

"How is this possible?" asks Tony in a quiet voice.

"I was kidnapped by Mr. Pervis; the body they found in the car was Mick's."

"You mean that Algebra teacher?"

"Yeah."

"I knew he was evil."

"Tony what hospital are you at?"

"How did you know I was at one?"

"Hidden cameras, the guy made me watch everything as torture."

"I'm sorry, we are at the one a few blocks from the house."

"Tony? Is she still alive?"

"Kind of, she is in a coma. We have to wait and see if she has enough fight in her to wake up."

"At least she has a good chance."

"No Steve, she doesn't. She thinks you are dead she has no reason to fight."

"Tony thanks for being honest. I will be there in about an hour to help. I am sorry I left you guys like that."

"Alright Steve see you soon."

I hang up the phone and start running. I need to get back to see if I can help Nat. If not and she leaves I will be there to give her that funeral she wanted like she did with me.

I need to thank everyone.

Tony for planning everything.

Clint for taking care of everyone,

Thor for helping Nat with her grief when he could,

And Bruce for keeping his emotions under control and for not losing his cool.

Before I know it the hospital lights come into view. I run straight to the waiting room. I am tackled to the ground by Thor.

"STEVE! You are alive. I missed you man."

"Thor, please let me up, ow my rib." Suddenly I am grabbed by Clint as soon as I get off the ground.

"Guys, take it easy please," I beg.

"I can't believe you are really alive," states Clint.

"Yeah, well it was hard watching you guys every day without hearing your voices. I want to thank you all for sticking together."

"That is what family does," starts Thor. "You are my family."

"Thanks Thor, but we aren't much of a family without everyone. So I need to check on Natasha."

"Well if anyone can wake her it would be you, Prince Charming." Tony says as I walk towards the nurse station.

"Can I help you?" asks a nurse as she reads a magazine.

"I need to see a patient."

"Patient Name."

"Natasha A. Romanoff."

"Sorry, family members only."

"Yes ma'am but I am family," I say trying to stay polite and not yell.

"What is your relation to the patient?"

"I am her Fiancé."

The nurse looks up at that.

"Steve Rogers, but you are dead," she says confused.

"I still am until we make the announcement. So if you could keep this secret it would be greatly appreciated." I say as I try to charm her.

"Yes Sir of course, room 52."

"Thanks," I say before leaving. I jog till I find room 52.

When I enter I just take in the scene. I swear it gets harder every time. To see my Russian Assassin in a bed hooked to a bunch of machines. She is so thin. Her hair is lifeless, her skin is pale and it practically hangs from her bones.

I walk slowly to her side and I grab her left hand. I bring it to my lips as I take a seat.

"Natasha, I missed you baby. I love you so much. Please wake up, I am alive, I watched you every day. It is okay you lost the baby. We both knew we don't have a good chance to have kids. When you wake up we will get you back healthy and in shape. We will graduate high school and go to college. We can get married; I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle. We can buy our own house, and visit Russia like we planned. We can decide if we want kids and we can adopt or try surrogacy. We can even save the world again if you want. We can grow old side by side in rocking chairs on our front porch. Please wake up honey. If you leave me I won't be as strong as you were. I wouldn't last a month without you. Then Tony would finally go crazy and lose his mind. Clint would work himself to death to keep his mind off you. Thor would leave earth for Asgard. Bruce he would probably move to a cave somewhere with no connection to the outside world. The Avengers would be done. Do not leave them. Honey do not leave me please. Just come back, please come back. I love you."

Tears steadily fall and soon I drift off to sleep.

A/N: okay people sorry for any mistakes.

Also I know Steve lived without her for a month before. I mean I went months without seeing my best friend. But when you know they aren't even alive and stilling seeing the same stars as you do. I didn't last a week before I broke.


	35. Gone

Chapter 35: Gone

Natasha's POV:

I finally did it! I finally got to take my life without taking another's. I lost the only human part of Steve I had left, and with that I lost my will to fight.

I want to be with Steve again.

Now I am floating towards a bright white light. Along the way I see flashes of my life.

I saw my time in Red Room. All the people I killed then.

I also saw flashes of my friends when I first met them.

I saw Steve and me our short time as a couple.

I saw every kiss, every hug, and every touch.

I am so close now; everything is a bright white color.

Suddenly I fall; I plunge into deep, cold, black waters.

All I see is darkness.

I can hear the Nurses and doctors trying to save me.

Soon they all fade away and all I feel is the crashing waves.

Then I hear it, so sweet and deep.

A voice, his voice.

This can't be, I was told the afterlife was a beautiful, warm place. Not this dark, cold, suffocating place.

All I hear is Steve's voice talking to me.

What he is saying doesn't make since.

He talks as if he is planning our life but we are both dead.

He begs for me to wake up, but I am awake because I am listening to him.

He says if I don't wake up the Avengers will be over.

I hear the tears in his voice as he begs me.

I need to reach him.

I need to see him.

I need to help him.

I fight my way to the surface for what feels like days.

I finally break the surface.

I start to feel everything I didn't feel before.

I feel my body lying down in a bed.

I feel air being forced into my lungs.

I feel something clipped to my finger.

I feel weight on my left side and a warm breathe on my hand.

I soon fall into unconsciousness.

When I come to again I struggle against my heavy eyelids, but I fail and slip away again.


	36. Decision

Chapter 36: Decision

Steve's POV:

I am sitting by Nat's side just hopelessly waiting.

"Steve, Buddy it has been a week you need a proper shower and some real sleep," says Tony.

"No Tony, I put her here so I will not leave her side," I reply.

They have tried to get me away for the past week. I just can't leave her, but there is still no sign of her waking anytime soon.

"Steve, the doctor wants to talk to us," calls Bruce from the door.

"Then you all can come in here then," I answer.

They all walk in.

Clint has bags under his eyes from waking up early to check on everyone.

Bruce looks slightly green but stays very quiet.

Thor has stayed at the hospital so his hair is longer and he has let his facial hair grow out.

Tony has stayed by my side through it all. He has planned the funerals. He knows me good enough to know I won't last long without her. He also called the girls.

Pepper freaked out but she calls every hour.

Jane visits when she cans to help Thor and me on occasions.

Bobbi works after school but she gets updates from Clint. She also is the only one from SHIELD that knows I am alive.

"Mr. Rogers, I wanted to discuss Ms. Romanoff's life support with you and your friends." The doctor says.

"I want another week just one more, please." I beg.

"But sir her chances are less than 5%."

"She has been through worst, she can pull it off."

"Well you have a week until we pull the plug. I recommend you prepare yourselves to say goodbye," she says before walking out the door.

The whole time I was here Tony and Clint never shed a single tear.

But as soon as that doctor left Clint finally broke.

He fell to his knees and cried.

Tony excused himself and Bruce helped comfort Clint.

Thor watches me through tear filled eyes.

I go back to having my head on our hands on Nat's bed.

Then I prepare for the hardest time of my life.


	37. Bruce's Goodbye

Chapter 37: Bruce's Goodbye

Bruce's POV:

The last week since we were informed of taking Natasha off life support has been hard to handle.

To know that Nat's life is hanging by a thread. To know that we will cut that piece of thread.

The last two months has been difficult enough since we thought Steve was dead but now we have to add Nat to that too. TTurns out Steve was alive but Natasha ends up on death's doorstep. All because of one man.

This past week I took time to try to wrap my head around everything.

I know that when we lose Natasha, Steve will react the way she did to his death.

I know that when we lose both of them everyone will be emotional wrecks, the whole country will.

I know the Avengers are over as soon as the doctor pulls the plug.

Steve decided to give us all privacy to say our goodbyes.

I decided I wanted everything to be done with now so I go first.

I spend the next minute or so pacing her room trying to organize her thoughts.

I stand beside her bed as I start my goodbye.

"Natasha, you were a great friend to us all. We were all willing to fight for you. That was before we found out about each others abilities though. I know we weren't that close. We never talked one on one until the past month. Steve's 'Death' affected us all in special ways. It had finally broke you. We all saw a different you. I noticed you hated being the center of attention, I guess that is something we had in common. I am going to miss you deeply Natasha. I hope you travel to a better place, goodbye."

I hold back tears as I lean down to kiss her forehead.

I walk shakily out of her room and to a bench outside the hospital. I need a moment to get my head on straight before I walk back into the waiting room.


	38. Clint's Goodbye

Chapter 38: Clint's Goodbye

Clint's POV:

The last two weeks since Natasha's suicide attempt has worn me down. I made sure Steve and the others still ate and slept. Now today we all have to give our final goodbyes to Nat, to my BEST friend.

Bruce already said goodbye so I decided to go next.

I walk in her room slowly.

It's hard every time I step through that door. To see her just lying there.

I go and sit on her bed and take her hand.

"Natasha, this is so hard. You are and always will be my best friend. You are practically my sister. I just can't believe you're gone. I don't know why you decided to leave us. I know Steve's supposed death was hard it was hard on all of us. But Nat, he is alive but now you are the one killing him. You are killing us all. Some don't show it but you affected us all. I spent all week hoping I wouldn't have to do this. That you would just pop up and surprise us all. But now all I have left are my memories of you. That 8th grade dance was the best. I miss your laugh, but I really miss that 'I am better than you' look you only give me on the shooting range. I will miss the way you scare Tony. No one can or will ever replace you. And to be honest I was hoping I would get to tease you when you get grey hair but I guess I won't. I am going to miss you Natasha. But this is goodbye. Goodbye forever Natasha."

I wipe the tears from my face. I get off the bed and kiss her forehead.

I head to the door but stop when I get there.

"Natasha, I love you. I always had but you found Steve and I got Bobbi. I just wanted you to know."

With that I step out and take my seat.

I finally told her.

I waited for that since that dance.

I wished it wasn't too late, but she is practically dead already.

And I just have to accept that.


	39. Thor's Farewell

Chapter 39: Thor's Goodbye

Thor's POV:

It has been a long two weeks. I have spent many hours by Steve's side. He needs comfort now like Natasha had during the past month.

I am glad my brother is alive, but sad he had to return to this.

His Soul mate dead or close to it.

Tony not sleeping and living like a zombie.

Bruce has been very reserved; he doesn't talk unless spoken to.

Clint turning into our guardian, and working himself crazy.

And I well I have not been as strong as I should be.

We now must say goodbye to one of our own. I never had to do this before. Say goodbye to a friend who still has air in her lungs.

So far both Clint and Bruce found the courage that I have yet to find. They were both strong enough to go in there and let go.

I always hated goodbyes, especially to those I love.

I take a deep breathe to help collect my thoughts.

My father would be disgraced to see me, Prince of Asgard, so vulnerable, and cowardly.

I stand up and go to enter her room. I am glad Steve finally got his air and we all got our privacy with Natasha.

I enter her room.

Natasha looks so much smaller in her large bed and the machines that surround her.

I go to take her small pale hand in my larger one.

"Oh Natasha, you are so dear to me. I was willing to protect you like a brother. But it seems I have failed to protect you from your worst enemy, yourself. I now vow to take care of Steve for as long as I can. Then when you are both gone I shall travel back to my Home. In Asgard I shall have you live on in the great story of your life. It will be told to our young and teach them even a woman can be a mighty warrior, and all warriors can find love. I never understood how someone so tiny could carry so much love, and fight. You have such a large impact on everyone. On me you managed to find your way into my heart. Now when you leave us it will destroy my heart. That dive in football was just a start to all I would do to keep you unharmed. I will never truly prove how sorry I am about my brother. Then again I was planning on having more time too. But life I learned is a lot like you Midgardians. It can be short or long, hard to touch or easy to find, and even more unpredictable. I am sorry Jane won't be able to say her goodbye. But it is truly hard to find the strength to say goodbye. I know all the girls want to say goodbye but it is too painful too. Farewell little Sister, you may be gone but never forgotten."

With that I lose my control.

In that room I went from a Mighty God to a weak child.

I then shamefully make my way to the door and go to my seat in the waiting room.

I finally did it.

I found my courage and showed it.

I said goodbye to a friend still alive.


	40. Tony's Breakdown

Chapter 40: Tony's Break down

Tony's POV:

So far I have watched three of my friends go in her room and come out covered with tears. I have done great I haven't cried since the night she did it.

I will not cry, instead I work on anything I can.

I talked Steve into taking my car for a drive so everyone gets there final moments.

Everything is planned for her; turns out she wanted a small ceremony. Honestly after the Championship I thought I would help plan a wedding not three different funerals. In the light of things I went ahead and updated my will and planned my own funeral. The way this is going I will either work myself to death, or snatch my own reactor out.

I can't leave Pep and my friends though. I shake my thoughts away.

I then stand and make my way to her room. I take a seat beside her.

"Hey little red, how is it going?" I start.

"Oh Yeah you can't answer cause you went out and killed yourself!

How could you?!

How could you be so selfish?!

How could you leave us because of one man?!" I stand as I shout with anger, and tears threaten to fall.

"You don't realize how much pain you put us all through!

You broke every last one of them!

But you will NOT break me!

I will NOT pity you.

I will NOT cry over you.

I am NOT that weak!

You know since you pulled your move you have Captain America planning his suicide?!

Why did you have to be such a greedy Brat?!

You leave after stringing in my kind hearted friend!

You make him fall for you!

He never thought of any girl but you!

The one who turned out to be a killing machine!

Let me tell you, you sure are talented to be able to kill him after you are dead!

I wonder if you really were that kind girl you are with him or was it just part of your Evil Plan?!

Well how about this, Screw You Natasha Romanoff!

Screw You for killing him by killing yourself!

Screw You for taking my best friend!

He was my hero as a kid.

Now he can't be a hero because he can't stop crying over you!

Natasha Romanoff, I want you to know this.

I HATE YOU!

I WILL NOT MISS YOU, BECAUSE YOU DESERVE THIS, YOU EVIL BITCH!"

I march out the door and slam it shut.

When I make it to the waiting room it finally happens.

I break apart.

Not for her but for the other.

My friends who didn't figure her out and see her the way I do.

Why does it feel like the end already?

I can't take it anymore I need out.

So I walk, I walk everything off.

A/N: so what do you think of Tony? I just had to put my personal experience in. I was the Tony of this situation before. I yelled and cussed but it was after it was too late. Well hope you liked it Steve is next so stay tuned.


	41. Steve's Final Goodbye

Chapter 41: Steve's Final Goodbye

Steve's POV:

I walked through the doors as Tony walks out with tears rolling down his face. I check the clock and it tells me that it's noon. That means I only have two hours left with my Natasha.

I walk straight to her room because I don't have much time to waste. Every minute is special.

She looks so fragile just laying there. I walk to her side and take her lifeless hand. I feel as if I need to be closer so I slide between her and the bed so I can hold her.

"Natasha, I always loved you, from that first moment. I just wish I was brave enough to tell you before. Now I feel as if our time together was so short, but I don't regret it happened. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I am going to miss everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, and your kiss. I feel guilty this happened to you, I should have fought my way out sooner. The night I proposed I was so happy. I admit I made mistakes but I couldn't help but think of you. I didn't realize what happened until I woke up to that evil math teacher. I know you remember that day we laid in bed and talked. I am glad you helped put together that ceremony. I am glad you sung Amazing Grace, and kept the flag. But the one thing I wanted you to do most you didn't do. I told you I wanted you to move on. Well you did just not the way I was hoping. I wished you would have found a way to be happy again. That you would have lived to be 90 years old. Natasha I love you with all my heart. I love you forever. I know we never got to say our vows but in mine I wouldn't have said til death do us part. Because I will love you even in the afterlife and beyond. Words will never express how much I will miss you."

I sit there for a while just sobbing.

Before I know it a knock comes from the door and Clint sticks his head in. "Hey, Steve it's the last 30 minutes can we come in?"

"Sure," I answer. I only have 30 minutes left, it has gone by so fast.

I just rock in place and mumble the words of a song.

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she would stay right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her Friend by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she would stay right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

By the time I start it over Thor, Bruce, and Clint are humming a long.

We do that until the doctor comes.

"Sorry, but it's time and Mr. Rogers you cant be there."

I slide out from under her and take her hand.

The doctor walks over and turns off all the machines.

Just like that it's all over.

She's gone for good now.

I fall forward and lay my head on her hand and I cry.

She's gone for good now.

A/N: so the song is "Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts. I changed a few of the lyrics to fit Natasha's condition. Please review!


	42. Back

A/N:For those of you cutting or has a friend that does just listen to the end. I know what you are going through, and know there is a way to stop for a little at a time.

Chapter 42: BACK!

Nat's POV:

Every time I come back and fight I hear a new voice.

First Bruce, his calm voice talking about us not being close but he still cared.

Next Clint, talking about our friendship and he admits he loves me.

Then Thor, through his tears promised to go to Asgard and help us live on through tales.

Tony yelled at me which I deserved all of it.

Finally Steve, he told me his regret and sang to me as he held me close.

The next time I wake is a new experience. There is no air being forced into my lungs. Actually there is no air at all. I hear someone crying loudly at my side. I manage a small breathe.

"Steve," I finally get out in a light whisper. I feel my eye lids become lighter.

I open them to the shiniest, watery, baby blue eyes.

"Natasha?" he chokes out. "Oh, Natasha you're alive. Oh baby I love you."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I love you too."

With that he leans down and kisses me. He breaks it when the door opens.

A doctor walks in writing on a clipboard.

"Mr. Rogers, you need to leave now, she's gone."

"No she isn't," he replies in a quiet voice. The doctor looks up quickly.

"Ms. Romanoff, Glad to see you alive."

"Glad to be alive."

"Would you like for me to send in your friends?"

"Yes please but can you give us five minutes?" asks Steve.

"Of course."

Let's just say those five minutes were spent making up.

Soon comes a knock at the door. After we make ourselves presentable I call them in.

At the sound of my voice Clint and Thor bust in the door.

"Natasha," is all I hear before they jump on my bed.

"How are you alive?"

"well I was saved and I heard the doctors save me. I didn't really start fighting till I heard Steve. I kept slipping in and out as I tried to wake up. Recently every time I came too I heard you talk to me. I heard everything." I say and I see Tony take a step back. "The next time I noticed I wasn't breathing. I fought with that and I woke up."

"That's great I am so glad you're back," says Clint. I hug him and whisper, "By the way I always loved you like a brother." When I let go he just smiles.

Next I hug Thor and whisper, "Thanks for the offer, I am glad to be part of your family."

Then Bruce, "Thank you Brucie."

Finally Tony, "I deserved all of that. But I love Steve just as much as you do. I opened up when I met him and I didn't mean any harm." Tony gives a weak, embarrassed smile.

"So what is next?" asks Thor.

"Well next I think we are going to listen to the doctor, and get Natasha healthy. Then we still have Prom and Graduation left in high school. After that we chose ourselves," answers Steve.

"Great but I hope the first to are quick, because we don't want this to leak without our control." Says Tony.

"Oh, yeah since everyone believes I am still dead." Reasons Steve, "Call the doctor so we can figure out how long this will take."

"On it," says Tony as he Struts out the door. Two seconds later Tony and the doctor walk in.

"What do we need to do and how long till Natasha is back to normal?" questions Tony.

"Well Natasha might never recover, some don't, I mean with the cutting that is. It is her way to relieve stress. She might stop for long periods of time but if she gets too stressed or depressed she will probably cut again. Just be patient with her and don't over react. Don't yell or even baby her. Just give her space to do what she needs to cope. Now physically just eat and workout she should be fine in a week."

"Thanks, so when can we take her home?" asks Steve.

"just a few more test and she can leave today."

The next two hours consisted of more test.

Now I am Home Free!


	43. Doubts

Chapter 43: Doubts

Nat's POV:

The next week the team uses a least frequently visited room in our house. Our Gym, since SHIELD has no clue about Steve we don't want to use theirs.

Steve made me spend the first few days just building strength. The last two he finally let me spar, but it had to be with just tony not even his suit.

"Come on Tony, I could beat you in my sleep."

"How about a two week coma? Because you sure wont doing much then," he remarks.

With that I leave the gym.

Steve's POV:

I was sparring with Thor as I kept a visual on Natasha. I made her gradually work up to her usual sparring. Tony and her enjoy taunting each other as they Spar. I listen as the fight until I hear Tony's remark. Thor must have too because he stops what he was doing.

I turn in time to see the gym doors close behind Natasha.

"Sorry, I went too far," says Tony.

"Steve go check on her, I will talk with Tony," says Thor as he pats me on the back. "Tony you know that is a sensitive topic for her. Why did you bring it up?"

I head out the doors and to the place I figure she will go too. Our Room. I walk in and see that she isn't in there but our bathroom.

"Honey, are you okay," I ask when I realize the door is locked. Inside I hear crying.

"Let me in, Please!" I know she caved, I know she cut; I know I need to help her.

"Move away from the door, I am going to break it open." I say before kicking the door in.

I see her on the floor hugging her knees and clutching her arm. I watch as blood seeps through her fingers. I kick the bloody razor blade from her side.

"Nat, calm down, it's okay," I say softly as I go to cradle her in my arms.

"No it isn't, I am weak I can't even take a comment without running off to cut myself."

"It's okay my Russian Assassin. You have a reason; you have been through more than some people. We are your family, none of us will think of you differently. Now let me clean you up."

"Love you," she whispers in Russian.

"Love you too," I whisper back as I clean out her cut.

"Steve, can I please Spar with Clint?" she asks giving me her begging eyes, which I can't say no to.

"Sure but change first then you can spar with Clint."

"Thanks," she says as she gets up.

"I will meet you down there after you change," I say as I head back to the gym.

"How is she?" asks Clint.

"I cleaned her up; she's changing now so she can spar with you."

"Yes, I get my partner, well I better go warm up," says Clint as he walks off.

When Natasha walks in I notice that Tony sees her bandage and he walks out.

"Thor watch out for Nat, I have something I need to handle."

"Yes Sir," he replies as I head out the door.

By the time I reach the living room I hear Tony's car zoom off. I grab my bike keys and shades before I run out. I am glad I temporarily dyed my hair brown so I won't be recognized. As I drive I notice Tony's car parked at Stark Tower. His tower now that both his parents are gone. I jump in the elevator.

"Hello Mr. Rogers, I see you changed your hair color," says a calm British voice.

"Yes, JARVIS I did. Can you please tell me where Tony is?"

"Mr. Stark is in his father's old lab."

"Thanks," I say as I go to the correct floor.

I run around the lab until I find Tony. He sits with his back against the wall and a bottle in his hand.

"Tony! What are you doing?" I ask as I run to him.

"I am a total screw up," he says as he takes a sip.

"No you aren't, you are one of the smartest people I know."

"Yeah, well I am the only person who yells at someone who is dying, then causes her to cut a week later."

"What?!"

"The final goodbyes, I yelled at her, I told her she deserved to die, and I called her an evil witch."

"Tony, it's okay that was your way of coping."

"I didn't mean to make her cut herself, Steve I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you are just stressed."

"I feel like a disgrace to my father. He wants me to continue the business right away, but I want to go to college. Even though I don't need to since I know everything to run Stark Industries."

"Well then don't go to college."

"I don't want to leave you guys."

"Look Tony, Thor doesn't need college he is a prince. Bruce can always work with you. Clint and Natasha can work with SHIELD. I can go to the Army, and Pepper you can hire her as your assistant, not like you don't have money. You are rich Tony."

"Yeah, and I can upgrade this place so you can live here you can have your own floor." Says Tony, "Let's talk to the team and see what they think. I should have this done by the time we graduate!"

"Okay well let's go talk to the team," I say.

Tony gets up and starts stumbling to the elevator. I run and grab the bottle and his keys.

"I will drive; we don't need any more accidents."


	44. Avenger Decision

Chapter 44: Avenger Decision

Thor's POV:

Natasha and Clint Spar as I wonder where Steve and Tony went. I heard the car and the bike leave, I haven't heard Bruce come from his room yet so it must have been them. I notice Clint and Natasha are closely matched so it is an entertaining battle. After a while Natasha pins Clint to the Mat.

"Ouch, nice to have you back Nat," groans Clint as he gets off the floor.

"Nice to be back Barton," she smirks, "I am going to shower then I say we should watch a movie."

"Sounds good, first one up gets to choose the movie," says Clint as the walk to their bathrooms.

I follow as I still ponder where Tony and Steve went. I wait in the silence of the living room with a reading Banner. I hear Tony's car pull up and two doors shut. Steve and Tony walk in at the same time Natasha and Clint do.

"Hey, where did you go? You miss me beat Clint," she says as she goes to kiss Steve.

"Sorry, Tony and I needed to talk. We need to have a quick Avenger meeting."

"What is this about?" I ask.

"Well after High School Tony wants to upgrade the tower and carry on Stark Industries. I was wondering if you all wanted to still go to college."

"Actually I decided not to go; I was going to tell you. I am going to work for Fury, he wants Nat to," answers Clint.

"I can take that job," offers Natasha. "I don't care what we do as long as I am with you."

"I can find a job, or even assist Tony in the Lab," says Bruce.

"I don't need Money, or an education. You are all I need friends." I answer.

"Steve what will you do?" asks Bruce.

"Well I was thinking of joining the ARMY."


	45. Upsetting

Chapter 45: upsetting

Steve's POV:

"I was thinking of joining the ARMY."

All of my friends faces showed shock at my words.

"Steve, that is a wonderful choice, to fight for America."exclaims Thor.

"Yes I am sure the Army would love to have Captain America," says Bruce as Clint and Tony agree.

"I wouldn't go as Captain, I will go as Steve. When and only when they need a Captain will I serve as Captain America."

"That sounds like you Steve," says Clint.

I don't answer because I am busy watching Natasha who has yet to express her thoughts. Her face shows anger and sadness, but also a little pride. She gets up and walks to the kitchen, I know she wants me to follow so I excuse myself and follow.

"Is that what truly want?" she asks.

"Yes Natasha, I want to fight for my country, help our troops." I answer.

"I am glad you know what you want to do. But Steve I don't think I could handle your deployments." She turns and I see her tears building.

I take her in my arms, "I only have to do the first one I can choose the others, unless I am really needed."

"What about our wedding?"

"We can hold it off until after my deployment. Then you have time to plan. We aren't in a hurry, plus we can send letters or video chat so I can help."

"Okay Steve you can go if you want to," she says as her green eyes meet my blue ones.

"Thank you, but till then we have the press tomorrow, then school, prom, and graduation."

"We will take it a step at a time but now I want to watch a movie."

"Whatever you say my Russian Assassin," I mumble with a smile.

That night we bond as a team and even camp out in the living room.

The Next Day:

Tony's POV:

We are all in a tinted window limo on our way to a press conference.

Steve got his hair back to blonde and is now dressed as a body guard.

The rest of us have on our old SHIELD issued uniforms.

Before we know it Clint, Bruce, Thor and I are before a lot of reporters. We kept Natasha and Steve back stage.

Evidently Natasha's suicide leaked and everyone thinks she is dead too.

Soon the interviewer comes out.

"Hello, so today we have the Avengers,"

"Tony Stark,"

"Bruce Banner,"

"Thor Odinson,"

"And Clint Barton," he says as we wave.

"So guys how is life now that Steve is dead and Natasha committed suicide?"

"Well to be honest, it just doesn't seem like they are gone," I answer.

"Oh," he says looking sad.

"Do you mind if we bring out more people to help explain our pain?" I ask.

The interviewer looks confused but nods anyway.

I stand up and say, "Welcome, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers!"

They come out holding hands and take there seats.

Everyone looks blown away even the SHIELD agents.

"What?!" asks the interviewer.

Steve decides to explain.

"Well I was kidnapped, my captor faked my death as part of his plan. SHIELD didn't know I was alive so the NYPD has the man in custody. Natasha well she did try to take her life but she made a miraculas recovery."

Everyone is still frozen in shock.

"Well thanks for having us, but we are going home so later," I call as we all head back to the limo.

On the way home we couldn't stop laughing. We decided to watch a movie once we got home.

When we get to the living room we see a note and I read it a loud.

Avengers,

Meeting at HQ NOW!

Director Fury.

Well it seems he didn't like our stunt, but Mr. Eye-Patch will get over it.


	46. Date Night

Chapter 46: Date Night

Natasha's POV:

We arrive at SHIELD and were escorted directly to a conference room. When we are shoved in the room the view isn't a good one.

A very angry Nick Fury Stands before us. We all sit down without a word even Tony was silent.

"What the Hell was that?! How did you keep that from SHIELD?"

"Well we happen to have to highly trained spies, and me well I am used to the paparazzi," says Tony with a smirk.

"Well next time you pull a stunt like that I will set you undercover in places far far away from each other. Got it?!"

"Yes Sir," replies Steve in his Captain voice.

"Good, now I need to know your plans for after high school."

"Well I plan on taking a permanent position as a SHIELD agent, Sir." Answers Clint.

"I was to Director Fury," I speak up.

"Brucie and I are going to work at Stark Industry, at my tower," answers Tony.

"I plan on traveling between realms to pick up on more knowledge." Answers Thor.

"Alright sounds good enough, What about you Captain?" asks Fury.

"I plan on joining the Army," answers Steve.

"Are you sure, I can offer you a high ranking job here?" offers Fury.

"Sir, I prefer Earning my position not just having it handed to me. So I will join the army as a private and work my way up."

"Okay well you are all dismissed. School starts tomorrow. Also Coulson wanted me to remind you that Prom, is Saturday."

After that we all head out to our vehicles. Steve and I wait for everyone to leave before we get ready to go. I walk into his arms and breathe in his warm scent.

"Natasha," Steve chest rumbles under my cheek as he speaks. "I was wondering if you might maybe go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course I would love to," I say with a smile.

"Good, I got us reservations at this fancy, romantic restaurant. So is 8 fine with you?"

"Wow that sounds lovely."

"Only the best for my Russian Assassin, now let's go get ready."

I kiss him before hopping on the back of his Motorcycle. We head home and Steve decides to get ready downstairs.

I search my closet till I find I loose fitting spaghetti strap black dress with the matching stilettos. I leave my hair down in natural curls, and line my eyes to make the green stand out. The only jewelry I wear is my engagement ring. I deal with the final touches and a knock comes from my door.

I open the door to the best sight ever. Steve in a black vest over a white shirt with matching black pants and shoes. His hair was left natural as well and he looks so sexy.

"Good evening Ma'am you look as beautiful as ever."

"As do you, Sir," I say playing along.

"Well might I have this date, Ma'am?" he asks offering me his arm.

"Of course, Sir," I say as I take his arm.

We walk down the stairs arm in arm. At the bottom stands all our team mates, and Tony has a camera.

We walk straight to the door and Steve grabs Tony's keys. We walk to Tony's car and Steve holds open my door and helps me in before hopping in the driver's seat.

We pull up in front of a restaurant with twinkling lights. Of course Steve would choose this. A place that looks like it should be in an old romantic movie that takes place in Paris. The name is Loving enchantment in French. We walk inside and before long we are led to a secluded booth in the back.

"This is so nice Steve," I remark.

"Only the best for you darling," he replies.

"I love you, my American golden boy."

"I love you, my Russian Assassin."

We order and soon after our food comes. I love that I had Steve order for me and he picked exactly what I wanted. As we ate our Lemon roasted chicken I noticed he was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I ask.

"Just trying to think of the best way to ask someone to prom." He states.

"Oh really? She must be a very lucky girl."

"Yeah she is so perfect," he says.

"Wow, you might want to hurry up and ask her before someone else does."

"So just ask her then?"

"Of course, I am sure she will say yes."

"Alright so will you go to prom with me Natasha?" he asks calling me by my name which is special since he always calls me his Russian Assassin.

"Of course," I say with a smile before I kiss him.

We finish our food quickly and get the check. We pay for it and we hurry to our room for some privacy.


	47. Arrows of Love

Chapter 47: Arrows of love

Clint's POV:

I decided to spend my Thursday at HQ. A little target practice and I can hopefully see my girlfriend. I planned something really nice using arrows in the private training room.

I still remember the day that I fell head over heels, or in my case combat boots, for Bobbi. We were at a football game and I was getting some nachos.

I turned around to fast and ended up covering her in hot cheese. Of course me being ever the gentlemen let her borrow my sweatshirt so she could remove her cheese covered one. As she changed I noticed she had a SHEILD issued handgun but I didn't say anything about it.

I was shocked by how good her blonde hair stood out against my black sweatshirt. I got silly and stuttered out an I am so sorry. She just gave an angelic laugh and from then I was hooked.

It has been 4 months, and Saturday is Prom so I thought of a way to ask her.

I had everything set up by 7 since I asked her to meet me here. I turn off the lights and just wait for her to come in.

I see the door open and the lights flash on.

She stands in awe looking at the far wall.

I had covered the far wall in black training mats and used my all white arrows to spell out Prom?.

"So what do you think?" I ask.

"Its amazing Clint, I love you."

"So was that a yes or a no?" I ask with a smile.

"It's a yes, birdbrain," she says.

"Hey no need for name calling. To think I brought us dinner." I say with a fake pout.

"Sorry Clint," she says coming to give me a hug. "So whats for dinner?"

"Your favorite," I answer and point to the blanket in the middle of the floor.

"NACHOS!" she shouts. "I love you so much."

"I know, I know. Now come on I need to feed my precious mockingbird," I say as we sit down to eat.

We stayed there talking and a little kissing until nine that night. I drove her home that night and I haven't felt that happy in years.

I love my mockingbird!


	48. Bruce asks Betty

Chapter 48: Bruce asks Betty

Bruce's POV:

I stayed at the house today while everyone else went out on dates and stuff. I decided to work in one of our Tony approved labs for a little while.

Soon I get an idea but I know it will annoy Tony whenever he gets back. I put my idea to work then I call Betty.

She picks up on the third ring and says hello.

"Betty, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and work in the lab with me."

"I don't know…" she starts.

"Tony isn't here," I say knowing how much he annoys her.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit Love you bye."

"Love you to Betty."

Since everything is already set up I seem to get caught up in a memory.

*Flashback*

I was walking to class quickly to avoid Kyle and his football buddies. When I turn the corner I bumped into someone and our books went flying onto the floor.

"Sorry," we both say at the same time.

I look up to find a small brunette girl with glasses.

"Um, Hi I'm Bruce sorry I was in such a hurry."

"Oh, Hi I'm Betty and don't worry about it I wasn't watching where I was going."

I help her pick up her books and stand up.

"It was really nice to meet you Betty."

"Yeah it was Bruce."

"Well um, uh would you like to maybe study together some time?" I ask nervously.

"Are you asking me out Bruce?" she asks with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah," I say while looking at my feet.

Then I feel arms wrap around me.

"I would love to, Friday night Library at 6 o'clock?" she asks.

"Yeah I'll be there. See you later Betty," I say.

"Bye Bruce see you then," She says.

*End of flashback*

That Friday night we spent more time talking rather than Studying. We loved every minute of it and then some.

I look over to the far wall where I set up my surprise. I know it will annoy Tony because I had to go into his desk to get a few more post it notes.

On the wall in yellow, green and a few blue Post-it notes I wrote U + Me = Prom? I tried to make it a math problem because I know she loves them.

Soon I hear the lab door open.

"Brucie, Where are you?" she calls.

"Right here Betty," I say as I walk to meet her.

"So what are we doing today?" she asks with a hug.

"Well I kind of need help with a math problem," I say nervously while looking at the ground.

"Alright, sounds fun," she says as she follows me towards the special surprise.

I hear a surprised gasp.

"Bruce, this is an easy one."

"Yeah? So what is the answer?" I ask with a smile.

"I got a yes because I would love to go. But Bruce are you sure the other guy can handle it?"

"Yeah Tony and the guys have been working with that. I didn't want to rob you of your senior prom." I answer.

"Thank you Bruce I would love to go to prom with you," she replies with a kiss.

Suddenly she gets a mischievous glint in her eye. "Now let's play with some chemicals."

"Oh I love you girly," I say as I lead her to my lab table.

That day we hung out until her dad called her to go home for dinner.

I can't believe I finally got my dream. All I did was turn a corner.


	49. Thor's Turn

Chapter 49: Thor's turn

Thor's POV:

Today I called Jane for a late night date. I know that everyone else other than Tony and I have dates for prom.

I know that I wish to take Jane and hopefully she will be fond of a dress from Asgard.

It has been great since the avengers formed. They help me miss Asgard less and less.

Now that I found friendship and love I do not wish to leave earth. My father is not too happy about an Asgardian prince dating a Midgardian. He wishes for me to wed my friend lady Sif who is a warrior of Asgard. I have yet to tell Jane of this and I do not plan too. I have at least a century before I must become king. By then Father will either come to like Jane or Jane will be gone from me. Since the life of Midgardians are so short.

Anyway I am going to pick Jane up in 10 minutes then I will drive her to a special place.

I pack my truck after I throw my Varsity football jacket on over my usual black shirt and jeans. I pick Jane up and meet her on her porch. I open the door for her and help her into my lifted truck. Surprisingly Steve has been helping me be more gentlemen like.

I drive to a secluded spot outside the busy city. I lay out our blanket and grab a basket full of Asgardian food out of the truck. I also surprise Jane by taking out a new telescope.

She lies out on the blanket and her dark jeans and blue sweater look great against my bright red blanket.

"So Ms. Foster how is your night?" I ask.

"Well Mr. Odinson it seems great so far," she answers.

"I brought food I prepared. My Mother believed I should know how to cook in case life doesn't turn out as planned." I take out some sacred meat that my mother sent through Hemdall. I also prepared a desert which is much like Midgardian pudding.

"Well your mother taught you well," Jane says after her first bite.

"Eat up so I may show you some very special stars."

Soon after we are both full I put away the food.

"Lady Jane, I have here a special one of a kind telescope," I say pointing to the nearby telescope. "The reason it is one of a kind is because I used an Asgardian charm to allow you to see Asgard's stars."

"Oh my, Thor I love it."

"Well come now take your first look at my stars," I say.

She looks through the scope but says, "I can't see anything something is in the scope."

She starts to remove the paper and gasps when she opens it.

"Thor, is this Asgardian? Can you read it to me?"

"It says 'Will you care to accompany me to the ball?'" I recite.

"Of course Thor, how could I not," she says as she starts kissing me roughly.

That night we stay out until early morning just looking at the stars. When Jane gets cold I wrap her in my Jacket and hold her against me.

"This is the best night ever," she sighs.

"It is only the beginning," I murmur into her hair.


	50. Please Pep

Chapter 50: Please Pep!

Pepper's POV:

Friday after school Natasha, Jane, Betty and I go hang out around the city.

"So how has dress shopping?" Natasha asks.

"Good," we all answer.

"So how did Steve ask you to prom?" Jane asks Natasha.

"He took me to a fancy restaurant, and talked about how he wanted to ask someone but he didn't know how. I told him to just ask so he did and I of course said yes. I mean if I say yes to marriage why would I say no to prom?" Natasha says. "So how did Thor ask you?"

"Thor and I went on a late night picnic and he brought a special telescope with him. The telescope shows Asgardian stars. I went to look but there was a piece of paper in the scope. On the paper was Asgardian writing that asked if I would go to prom with him." She answers and by this time Bobbi shows up. "What about you Betty?"

"A math equation in sticky notes on the wall, U+Me= Prom?" she says quickly. "What about you Bobbi."

"In the training room Clint shot arrows to spell out Prom then we had a nacho picnic," she recalls. "What about you Pepper?"

"Well I got a robot who came an asked me," I say.

"Tony built a robot?" Natasha asks.

"No the new kid, Hammer did." I answer.

"What did you say?" a shocked group of girls asked.

"I said sure, not like Tony will ask so I just went with it," I answer. I don't see why they are so shocked.

Suddenly Tony drives up with his music blaring. He turns it down and asks, "Hey Pep, want to take a little ride with me?"

"Sure," I reply knowing if I don't he will just keep asking.

I get in and buckle up before Tony takes off towards the tower. When we get there tony kills the engine and rushes to get my door before I open it. He trips on his way around the car and I laugh.

"What are you doing Tony?" I ask.

He gets off the ground as he answers, "I have been watching Steve with Natasha to be more of a gentleman."

I just shake my head at his silliness, "What are we doing here Tony?"

"I will tell you when we get there," he says as he takes my arm and leads me to the elevator.

Once we are both in he presses the button for the floor just below the pent house.

When the doors open I am shocked to see a professional designed apartment in various colors that work perfectly together. "Tony?"

"Here is your new apartment. I would offer you to stay with me but I figured you would prefer your own."

"Thank you Tony it's perfect."

"Come on I will show you around," he says eagerly.

First he shows me my updated kitchen. It has ivory walls with black granite and black cabinets. It's a nice size but Tony says the bigger one is the main one right upstairs.

Next was my huge bathroom that is the same size as my current bedroom. It has a huge tile walk in shower, and even a gigantic tub like I always wanted.

Then we come to a huge walk in closet. It is full of new designer clothes and shoes and even accessories.

"I had someone stock the closet full of all the latest fashions," Tony says.

"Tony you didn't have to do that."

"I did, you promised to work for me until you got too stressed to work with me. I figured you would last longer with all of this stuff. Plus I love you so why wouldn't I spoil you?"

I was so surprised by his statement that I was speechless.

"Come on next is the balcony then your bedroom."

I followed Tony to my balcony. There were comfortable outdoor furniture and even a hot tub. But what I loved the most was the view. I had the perfect view of the sunrise over the water.

Next Tony drags me to my bedroom. The walls are a soothing light blue, with pictures of my friends on the walls. There was a huge TV and even a tablet. Then I notice the floor. The plush white carpet has rose petals spelling prom. My eyes fill with tears as I start to feel bad.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I was planning this since I decided to take over my dad's industry. You can move in whenever you like but everyone else is waiting until after graduation."

"No Tony," I manage to choke out.

"What, I can change whatever you don't like. I can make the closet bigger or..." Tony starts.

I can't believe he did this I don't deserve him.

"Tony I can't work for you, I can't go to prom with you. I think we are done Tony I'm sorry," I say.

Tony falls to his knees and his hands cover his face.

"Pep, Please what did I do wrong? I can't do this without you. I never thought I'd ever come to this. Please Pepper, I love you, I need you. We can work this out." He sobs and it breaks my heart.

"No it's not you it's me Tony. I don't deserve you. I thought you wouldn't ask me to prom so I said yes to hammer. I'm sorry I hurt you Tony." I say as I kneel beside him on the floor.

"Pepper its okay I understand. I just thought you would want me to go all out like all the Avengers did. I know you thought I would never change and I would stay a playboy forever. But Pepper you changed me, I fell in love. I understand Pepper but please give us another chance." He looks up and I see that his eyes are full of tears and he looks absolutely broken.

I broke Iron Man.

"No," is all I say before I run from the tower and to my house to cry my eyes out.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	51. Tony is Lost

Chapter 51: Tony is LOST!

Steve's POV:

It's the night of the prom and I should be getting ready to take Natasha. Instead I am driving my bike looking everywhere for my best friend.

I haven't seen him since yesterday morning and no one has had any contact with him.

Natasha decided to go find Pepper since she was the last one to see him.

Clint is checking with SHEILD, Thor's checking Tony's favorite clubs, and Bruce is checking anything science.

I pull over at a nearby park to search when my phone starts ringing.

"Steve speaking," I say without checking caller ID.

"Hey Steve," a familiar voice says.

"Clint any news?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it's not anything good," he says in a depressed tone.

"What is it?" I ask in a slightly worried state.

"Tony's tracker is gone; no one at HQ could find it."

I know that all of us got trackers after the first main battle we were in. If it's gone that means we are either dead, far away from society, or cut our veins trying to get it out.

"Okay get to the house, I'm calling a meeting alert the others."

"TEN-FOUR Captain," Clint says in a military tone.

I hang up my phone and zoom back towards the house.

When I get there Natasha, Clint, and Bruce are already there. Thor pulls up right after me. I wait for Thor to get out of his truck while I take of my helmet.

My team surrounds my bike looking eager for new commands.

"Alright, Avengers sorry but you have to cancel your dates. We need to suit up and find Tony, It's a life or death emergency now."

I barely finish before everyone is gone into the house. By the time I reach my room Natasha is just arming herself with her usual weapons. I quickly start to change.

"I'm sorry we have to cancel our prom date," I say feeling guilty.

"It's okay our teammates are more important," she replies in her 'Black Widow' tone.

Then she just walks out the room as I grab my shield and head towards the door.

We all gather in our living room, everyone is suited up except Thor, but he has his hammer.

"Alright, so here is the plan. Thor and Clint check all the Casinos and bars. Bruce I need you to stay here just in case he comes back. Natasha and I will go check the tower again. Now who ever finds him call when you can." I say knowing that Tony may need an ambulance or one of the team might need a moment to collect themselves.

"Good luck guys I will call and see if anyone has heard from him," says Bruce as we head out the door.

Nat and I head off in the direction of the tower. I feel Nat's arms tighten around me and I know she is more worried than she lets on. I mean it's one of our own, what would we do without the jokester of the group?

I pull into Tony's parking garage. Tony has a lot of cars here but the one he usually drives is still in our driveway.

Nat hops off the back first and removes her helmet. "Let's start looking I'll take the top floors, you have the labs and stuff."

"Okay but if you need me just use your comm," I say.

I really don't want to split up but I know we need to find Tony, the sooner the better. She walks off to the elevator without even saying anything. This has got to be bugging her more than I thought.

I start on the first set of labs and find nothing unusual. I make it to the 7th set of labs before I hear anything from Natasha.

"Hey, any luck?" she asks.

"Nope, I have looked through seven sets of labs and found nothing," I answer.

"Well he is not in the pent house or Pepper's floor. I'm walking through his old floor now." She replies.

Suddenly I hear a thump and a jiggle of a nob.

"This door is locked," she says quickly.

"Okay hold on I will be up in a minute," I say as I sprint to the elevator. I hurry up and jump in and press the correct button.

"Not enough time I'm just going to kick it down," she says as I hear a door break. I hear her gasp before she starts running.

"What is it Natasha?!" I shout alarmed.

Soon I hear a click and I know she turned off her Comm. Then the elevator stalls between floors, I know Natasha was running to stop the elevator.

Now I'm stuck on an elevator and I don't know what Natasha is hiding from me.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So while writing the original story I wrote an Alternate ending from this chapter and I will be posting it so please check it out


	52. Tony!

Nat's POV:

Once I opened that door I couldn't help but gasp at the smell of alcohol in the air. I hurry up and turn off my comm, and tell JARVIS to shut down the elevators before I even look up. I looked up to find a very drunk Tony holding a gun.

"I am going to do this little red so don't try to stop me," he slurs.

"No Tony you're not even thinking straight right now," I try to reason.

"I am and I know that no one will even care. Not even Pepper cares anymore."

"No Tony Steve cares, and so does Thor, Clint, Bruce and me. Even Pepper does she just made one bad decision."

"No Natasha, she doesn't care anymore, and everyone else is better off without me," he says while raising the gun to his temple.

"Tony put the gun down and hear me out okay?" I say calmly.

"Why should I?" he questions.

"Fine let me speak then you can blow your brains out Stark," I say getting fed up with him.

"You got 5 minutes," he says putting the gun down.

"Alright," I start. "Tony you witnessed firsthand how everyone reacts to losing a friend. No don't even think about interrupting me. Just because your Tony and not Captain America, they won't react any differently. Do you want everyone to be broken up again? Do you want to be the one to only be remembered as the guy who committed suicide? You go through with this no one at school will remember you as funny or smart or hot, like you want them to. Now never doubt Pepper's love for you. She knew the old playboy Tony and she knew what type of girls you were used to. She was scared she wasn't pretty enough or you wouldn't want to go to prom with her because she wants to wait for marriage to have sex when you are used to having it in your car or something after every dance. If you kill yourself Pepper will feel guilty and it will wear her down until she can't take it and follows you. Just remember the impact you have on everyone before you pull that trigger. Now you can do as you please, but here use my gun so you will be easy to clean up." I throw him one of my guns before walking out the door and closing it behind me.

About halfway down the hall Steve meets up with me.

"What did you find?" He asks.

"Nothing but a dirty mess," I answer without technically lying to him.

"Well let's keep looking," he responds eagerly.

"No Steve, if we haven't found him by now he will either turn up on his own or he is already dead," I say and I watch his face fall. "Let's go home you look tired."

Suddenly we hear a gunshot.

In that second Steve slides in between me and where the sound came from while raising his shield in defense.

"Arm yourself Widow in case this gets dangerous," he tells me in his 'captain voice'.

I raise my weapon as we move as one towards the sound. When we turn a corner in the hallway we both see a body outside the bathroom door. It wasn't the body I was expecting to see once I heard the shot. It was a body of a robber, not the body of our friend. Steve checks for a pulse while I watch for others.

"Hey, did I get him?" slurs Tony from inside the bathroom.

"Tony, I can't believe we found you, you're alive," Steve practically shouts.

"Duh I'm alive; you're not too bright for a captain." Steve embraces Tony and tony beats on his back. "Okay Steve that's enough, I need to go check the tower."

"No Tony we are going to go back to the house and Natasha will check the tower for you," Steve responds finally letting Tony go.

"But how will Nat get home?" Tony questions.

"Don't worry I will drive Steve's bike back," I assure him. "I will be back at the house in about an hour maybe two at the latest."

I help them to the elevator before I start my search via vent system. I realized that someone managed to turn off JARVIS once I got in the vent system.

In one of Howard Stark's old lab was a group of about five men. They weren't too bright and stood directly below the air vent. So I easily killed off two before they even noticed. Once they did notice they started shooting through the air vent. One bullet grazed my leg but that didn't stop me from jumping from the air vent. I land on one guy and choke him to death with my legs. I flip off him and kick one in the head. I land on my knees and aim my gun at the last one before the one I kicked even hit the floor.

"Who do you work for?" I shout as the guy shakes in his boots. "Tell me or I will kill you."

"Hammer," the guy quickly says.

"Thank you," I say before pulling the trigger and kill him. I holster my gun and walk to the door. As I reach the door I hear a final gunshot ring out and I feel a burning sensation in my side. I turn around and find that the guy I kicked was still holding a gun aimed at me. I quickly kill him before he could try to kill me. I clutch my abdomen and I can feel the blood leak through my fingers at the same time I feel the blood draining from my leg.

I make it to the garage with no problem. I put my helmet and start the bike. I pull out and take the short way home. About halfway there I start to feel dizzy from the blood lost but I push on anyways. About a mile from the house my vision starts to go black so I pull over.

I barely put the kickstand down before I fall off the bike and into the darkness.

Steve's POV:

I load Tony into his car and we head home. Once I see the house I notice that Thor and Clint are already back. Once I pull in the drive they all rush from the house hoping for good news. Tony stumbles from the car and into Thor.

"Tony you had us so worried," Bruce remarks.

"Oh I was fine I just decided to drink a little at the tower," he slurs.

Thor and Bruce help Tony to the house but Clint lags behind.

"Where is Nat?" he asks.

"She stayed at the tower to make sure there were no more robbers, she will be back soon," I tell him.

"Alright well lets go celebrate," he says and we walk back to the house.

We party until the sun starts to break the horizon. The whole time I worry about Natasha but I know she can handle herself. Our one and only fight was because I babied her to much so I decided to not go check on her.

Once everyone went to bed it was about 6 a.m. and I started to get super worried. So I grabbed Tony's keys and took the long way, Natasha's favorite way, back to the tower. I get to the tower but notice my bike is gone so I know she isn't there. I decide to take the short way back then and I stay in deep thought until something finally catches my eye.

Parked in front of a vacant lot barely a mile from the house is my bike. I pulled over and that's when I found her. I didn't notice the blood until I got closer. There was so much blood that was pooled beneath her.

I took a deep breath before I checked for her pulse.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Suspense! I am super sorry I know I am so cruel to you guys but I promise to update this soon right after the next update for my other story Avengers Life Continued. Man I need to find better names ha. Oh well review please.


	53. Hospital

Chapter 53: Hospital

Steve's POV:

*Previously: Natasha fights off some Bad guys but now to put it short is she is bleeding out!*

I go to find Natasha's pulse and thankfully i find one but it is very weak.

"Natasha honey, you have to wake up. you cannot leave me yet," i whisper lightly.

Suddenly her pulse stops beating against my fingers and i put my cheek close to her lips and felt no breath!

i quickly unzip her cat suit quickly and place my hands against her sternum. i start compressions like we were all taught by Fury. after 30 compressions i raise her chin, open her mouth, close her nose and give her two breaths. I quickly transfer back to the compressions and after 30 i check to see if it worked.

it did but barely, so i quickly pick up my dying fiance and rush to Tony's car. i speed towards the hospital at 100 maybe 120 miles per hour. I stop quickly infront of the main entrance and jump out. i see alarmed faces stare at me from every direction but i could care less i need to get her help.

i reach in the passenger seat and gently grab Nat before rushing into the hospital begging for help. A team quickly forms and i lay her on a stretcher before they rush her away. i go to follow after them but someone grabs my arm. I look to see a small blonde intern holding my arm and a clipboard.

"I need for you to tell me what happened sir," she says in a calming tone. I run my jittery hands through my hair and over my face a couple of times as i try to get my thoughts in order.

"Well uh, last night she was supposed to meet me. She never showed but i thought nothing of it till early this morning. i went to find her and i found her on the side of the road a little while ago. i gave her CPR on the scene thats all i could do just save her please."

"We will do the best we can, Does she have a regular doctor or any type of insurance?"

"I am not completely sure, i will call someone to find out," I say honestly, before walking out the front door.

I pace back and forth as i search my contacts list. The first one i reach is Avenger home, Which Tony put in. i dial the number and Bruce picks up on the 3rd ring.

"Banner speaking," Bruce answers.

"It's bad Bruce, get the others and come quickly to the building on the corner of Taylor and Sean drive. It's Natasha she is just real bad please hurry," i say as my voice breaks.

"Okay we will be there in less than 5 minutes," Bruce states before hanging up.

I hurry to find Coulson's number which he gave me when the avengers first formed and after mine and Nat's first accident.

"Coulson here," says a voice thick with sleep.

"Hey Coulson, Its Rogers i didn't wake you did I?" i ask politely.

"Captain, no not at all what did you need?" he asks suddenly wide awake.

"I need your help i need you at the hospital on the corner of Taylor and Sean Drive. Please Hurry," i say quickly.

"Alright i am on my way," i hear a car start up in the background right before he hangs up.

i pace outside in the chilly morning air waiting for answers. I look at the doors and i see the small Blonde intern coming outside with a clipboard. she shivers only halfway to me.

i meet her and we walk inside so she is no longer cold. i take a seat in the waiting room and she sits in the chair across from me.

"I need to get a little information from you, is that okay?" she asks in her small tone.

"Of course," i reply trying to make it easier for her and them so they can help Nat as quickly as they can.

"I need both of your Names and your Relation to one another," she states.

"I am Steven Rogers and she is Natasha Romanoff, she is my fiance."

"Does she have any allergies, a medical history and is she pregnant or nursing?"

"No allergies, and she came in not to long ago for a miscarriage and she tried to commit suicide. She also had been in for a stab wound, torture and rape, and a car accident. She is unable to ever have kids," i answer truthfully knowing this hospital works closely with SHIELD.

"Okay well Thank you and we should have an update soon," she says before rushing off.

Suddenly a few people burst in the hospital doors.

First came clint wearing only Jogging pants and a pair of sandals that i know he keeps beside his bed.

Then came Thor wearing the same thing without shoes, and his long hair looking as if he has yet to brush it today.

Bruce wears a Old t-shirt and some Jogging pants with a pair of old sneakers.

Tony comes in last wearing what he wore yesterday and a pair of designer shades.

"Where's Nat, How is she, What happened?" Clint questions.

"Nat was shot i found her on the side of the road a mile from the house, i gave her CPR but her heart still stopped on the way. There has been no update yet," i say as calmly as i can.

Tony was about to make a comment but was interrupted by someone else running through the doors. Turns out it was Coulson wearing Captain America Pjs and matching slippers.

"Nice Slippers," Tony remarks.

"Zip it Stark i wasn't supposed to be on call, So Steve what is the emergency?" Coulson ASks.

"Natasha was Shot and they need medical info which i know SHEILD is in charge of handling." i say.

"Okay, let me go change and i will deal with it," Coulson says before going to get his suit to change in the bathroom.

As soon as he is gone Clint burst out laughing. "Don't Laugh Clint we are in our sleeping clothes too," Bruce points out.

"Oh," He says as he stops laughing. "Steve can i borrow your phone and get the girls to bring us a change of clothes?"

I hand him my phone and 30 minutes later the girls arrive with their Boyfriends clothes, well everyone except Pepper.

Another hour passes and still no info. All the couples sit together except for Pepper and Tony who sit as far from each other as possible.

I spent about 10 minutes at the Catholic church next door and once i got back Clint excused himself and i started pacing.

Bruce and Betty keep reminding me that no news is good news but there is nothing worse than waiting to find out the fate of the woman you love.

I cannot keep the what ifs from my mind as i continue to pray. I know Thor prayed to his father for Mercy on Natasha, i also know that when Clint excused his self he went to the same church i did.

Coulson has been in a meeting for the whole wait discussing medical plans with the head of the hospital.

Soon the same nurse came up and i stopped pacing. "We are working as hard as we can there is something in her system that is complicating things. Also she mumbles something about a group of Hammer guys and i was wondering if it rings any bells."

I start to see red and my blood boils with anger. Before i know it i am rushing from the hospital and into Tony's car as i head to the tower. i knew i should have looked closely at the guy Tony shot, i knew i should have helped her. If i knew it was Hammer i wouldnt have left her alone. They are a lot like agents just very bad. I cannot believe i was so stupid!

I pull into Tony's parking garage and head to the stairs. I search for a body on every floor. eventually behind a cloed door i find not one but five. One lays with his arm stretched while pointing a gun at the door as he sports a bullet wound in his forehead. The gun says Hammer and so does the Suit.

i look around and i see a shot up vent and i knew that's where she attacked from. I look around the room and my search stops at the slightly closed door i just came through. There i see the blood splatter and the bullet. I grab it and put it in my pocket quickly. Then i get angry, so angry. I am angry at myself, at Hammer, at the dead guys in the room. I should have stayed and backed Nat up. Instead I cared more for my friend then my own fiance.

I punch at the wall and Pain shoots through my, Probably broken, hand. I discover behind the dry wall i punched through is a very armored safe. This is probably what they were looking for, i need to inform Tony. I rush to the elevator but soon wish i didn't.

Inside the private elevator I find a pool of blood and Natasha's bloody handprint. I fall to my knees right there and cry. It's so much blood, it's a miracle she is still alive. I know she couldn't call anyone since she left her phone with Bruce and i took mine with me. I left her without any communication for help.

I finally stand up and take the stairs. I open the car door with the hand thats not broken and drive back to the hospital.

I walk slowly into the waiting room holding my broken and bleeding hand into my chest.

"Steve what are you doing? What the heck happened to your hand?" Tony asks.

"It was Hammer's guys, they were trying to locate your Dad's safe. Which i found by the way, that's why my hand is broken. Here is the bullet they used on Nat just incase it is of any importance." I say handing over the bullet.

"Steve let's get your hand looked at," Pepper says calmly.

"No I am fine I just need to do something," I reply.

"We will get them Steve, after you and Nat are better," Bruce assures me.

"Fine," I say before sitting down.

Soon the small blonde intern comes our way but i can already tell she brings bad news.


	54. Natasha

Chapter 54: Natasha

Thor Pov:

The small intern makes her way towards the team and i, Steve stands up from his seat and walks towards her as they have a quiet chat that none of us can hear and Clint looks really worried. i stand beside Clint and places a hand on his shoulder since Bobbi isn't here to comfort him in this moment i shall. i see Bruce comforting both Pepper and Betty and Tony starts pacing the floor which i have never seen him do before. Jane had left to go home already since she had some studying to do for her test tomorrow.

Steve nods once to the nurse and slowly walks back to us, Tony stops pacing and we all look at him expectantly. "Natasha was shot and the bullet hit her kidneys, They are failing and she will have to stay on a machine until we can find a donor but that could be a year at the least if we wait for a transplant list. They already looked into my file and said that i wasn't a match to donate a kidney either. So i don't have a plan for this.." Steve trails off as he looks at the ground.

i go and pat him on the back as well as Tony speaks up.

"What if one of us were a match and are willing to donate a kidney? Would that work?"

Steve looks up. "i can't ask that of you guys,"

Tony shrugs. "You don't have to i'm offering and if the others want to try to they can get checked to see if they are compatible as well."

i nod. "i do not understand your medicine quite yet but i do want to help my friend and i am willing to do whatever it takes."

Steve smiles. "Thanks guys, i think you can ask the Nurse to test you if you want to be tested. i am going to go see her now i hope you dont mind,"

Tony nods. "Go ahead, you need to be with her we will handle this"

Steve nods back and turns to walk to Natasha's room. Once he is out of sight Tony turns to the group.

"We cant let our friend be stuck in a hospital for a year can we?"

We all say no while shaking our heads.

"Then let's see if we are a match, We only need one working kidney anyways so how about we all just see. Thor call Jane and get her back here, tell her the chances of her being a match are unlikely but it couldn't hurt to try. its for Natasha right." i nod as i notice during his entire speech he would not look at Pepper, which is odd since they are always together.

Tony's POV:

it hurts to see Pepper here and not be able to comfort her, since Natasha and her are best friends i know she is taking this hard. i think it would hurt us both if we tried to get back what we had since it was her that broke it off. Though now is not the time to be thinking about that. Thor is outside calling Jane while Bruce is at the desk talking to the nurse about testing all of us. The two girls are talking quietly in the cornor of the waiting room while Coulson sits across from me.

"So Stark how is your father's tower coming along?" He asks trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"it is going well, Plenty of floors and labs and i bought a new building for the actual company so the tower can be safe and secure from any attacks. The team should be ready to move in anytime they are ready. So how is the plan with Loki coming if you dont mind me asking"

SHiELD at the request of Thor who claims his brother has changed for the best since their mother's death is trying to find away to bring the new and improved Loki back to help the team under strict watch.

"Fury is refusing to bring him back since we dont know how much he has changed, i doubt anyone can persuade him to bring him to earth. Though i have talked to Thor about having his brother train with his friends up there until we make a choice so Loki isnt stuck in a cage all day." Coulson says.

Coulson has always been very considerate of others even if they tried to rule the world. Thor walks in and sits beside us and informs me that Jane should be here within minutes. Bruce stays up there and chats a little longer until Jane gets here and the nurse and him walk over to us.

Bruce speaks up to explain what needs to be done. "The nurses will take a blood sample from each of you as well as a tissue sample from the inside of your cheek to test to see if you are compatible and the test results will be back tomorrow around this time."

We all nod and i am the first to stand to go to the exam room for them to draw blood and take my tissue sample. Once they are done i ask to visit Steve and Natasha and they show me that room.

i knock on the door and enter once i hear Steve tell me i can. Steve lights up when he sees me "Tony i wasn't expecting you"

i smile and nod "Yeah i know, i just gave my blood and tissue sample so i came to see how you both are before i head on home."

Steve nods. "Thank you, The doctors say she will be fine and will wake up just now the challenge is the kidneys" Steve lets go of her hand and stands up and gives me a hug.

i pat his back as i suddenly cant breathe. "Steve.. Cant… Breathe.. to.. tightt"

Steve lets go quickly. "Sorry i got a little carried away."

"Thats okay" i chuckle. "Well its time for me to go, i think Thor, Bruce and i are going to watch a movie and order take out tonight. You can join us whenever you want if not i can bring your clothes tomorrow."

Steve Nods. "i am going to stay here with Nat for the night, and if you could bring my clothes i would be so greatful."

i walks to the door. "Okay got it buddy, see you tomorrow." i wave and walks from the room to the waiting room to his friends.

"Anyone need a ride?" i offer as i hold up my keys.

"i plan on riding with Betty home after we stop to get something to eat and Thor and Jane are going to follow with Pep. You can join us if you want." Bruce offers.

i was going to accept it but then i saw Pepper and i knew she was just hoping i would say no. "No thanks guys i have somethings i need to do at the house. You have fun though" i smile and wave as i head to the car.

i drive back to the house slowly as i imagine what they are doing. They are probably sitting around a booth at some fast food place laughing and telling jokes. i bet Pepper looks amazing with that smile on her face. i pull into the driveway and shut off the engine as i see my buddy from the tow company brought back Steve's bike. i hop out and unlock the door to the house before dropping my keys to the counter and grabbing a bottle from the fridge.

i grab it and take it to the living room as i sit down on the couch and look at the blank television. i go to open the bottle before i realize that there are better things to be doing. i hop off the couch and i put the bottle back before i grab my keys and hop in my car. i drive the speed limit but i am actually appalled by how many bad drivers there are in New York before i pull into the garage and head for the elevator. Fury was supposed to send a clean up crew to clean up the tower and once i open the elevator i see that they did since i could see my reflection in the door once it closed.

i take the Elevator to the 4th floor to my fathers old Library and grab a few books on energy sources and how to run a successful business before i head up to the penthouse. i kick off my shoes and walk over the plush carpet to the couch and set down the books before going to grab a soda from the fridge before i go back to reading.

i must have dozed off since i woke to my phone ringing saying that our test results were ready. i text Bruce to tell him to let the others know to meet us at the hospital in 45 minutes and for him to grab Nat's pillow pet from their room for her.

i go to my closet that i had stocked here and grab jeans and a ACDC t-shirt with some matching sneakers and i get ready. i stop the elevator on the 89th floor and i walk in to grab some jeans and a plain white t-shirt for Steve before i head out the door and grab the keys to my dad's old 57' Chevy Bel Aire.

it takes 20 minutes to get to the hospital after i stop at a drive thru and grab some breakfast. i walk in to see i am the first one there so i take Steve his clothes and the breakfast i grabbed him.

Steve smiles as he tells me that Nat woke up during the night and said she was feeling better than she thought she would. Soon a Nurse walks in and informs me that im not a match for Natasha, which i figured, so i shrug it off and Steve and i talk plans on when to start moving to the tower.

Soon Bruce and Betty come rushing in. "Jane, Thor, and Pepper was in a car accident out on the interstate, They say Thor is fine but the girls are not doing good at all!"

Steve and i jump from our seats at the same time. My adrenalin is pumping as i feel a rush of panic, i barely hear Steve tell Bruce and Betty to stay here with Nat before im out the door and rushing to the E.R waiting room.

Barely five minutes pass before two ambulances pull up and they take out the stretchers and the only thing that lets me know which one is pepper is the small amount of blonde hair that was not stained with blood.

A/N: So i am back and hopefully i am here to stay. What do you all think? Please Review


	55. The Accident

Chapter 55: The Accident

Tony's POV:

It has been hours since they were wheeled into the E.R. I have sat here for hours hoping for news but no one will provide me with answers.

Pepper's parents are in the E.R waiting room while i hide out in Natasha's room with Steve. Her parents know what i did and the way her father glared at me i could not handle it so i ran to hide behind my best friend.

"She is probably fine Tony," Steve spoke to me for the first time in hours.

"Why haven't I received any word yet?"

Natasha scoffs, "Maybe because you refuse to ask her parents, maybe because you refuse to rush into her hospital room and find out yourself. Tony you need to go to her, she needs to realize you still care enough to run back and keep trying."

I sit curled up in the chair as i look at her. "She does not want me there, I am a burden and i am the last thing she needs to bug her right now."

Natasha sits up a little and winces. "Look you big crybaby pull yourself together! If you want something bad enough then you fight for it if not get your butt out of my room." She throws her pillow at me and i let it hit me.

"Fine I will go, see you guys later" i stand up and wave as i walk out the room.

Clint's POV:

I knock on Nat's door and wait for permission to go in, once I do I take a seat and I prop my feet up on her bed before she smacks my legs.

"Ow," I laugh as i feign hurt. "So how is everything going?"

Natasha smiles lightly as she looks over to Steve's sleeping form. "I feel like this is all we ever do, sit in hospitals. Now we have two friends seriously injured in a crash and then i'm in here out of commission because of my kidneys."

"Well Thor says that Jane is a match, and she is willing to donate once her dad signs saying she can." I say sadly.

"How is she?" Natasha asks shakily

"Bad, They took her into surgery and well its not looking good at all, Thor is still optimistic though."

Natasha lays back without saying a word and I know this is one of those times that we will sit here in silence.

Pepper's POV:

I groan as i open my eyes to the harsh light and move to raise my hand to shield my eyes when i realize it was in a cast.

It took a while for me to remember where i was and what happened.

Thor was turned around speaking to me as Jane drove, I can't remember what we were talking about. I remember Jane gasping and I looked in front of us and there was a large pick up truck driving towards us in our lane and we had cars on both sides of us. Jane tried to slow down but it was too late and we hit it head on and the last thing i remember was Thor trying to shield us both.

I look down to see the cast on my leg and my abdomen wrapped tightly and i raise my hand, that wasn't broken, to my head and feel to gauze wrapped around it. I look up when I hear my door open and I was shocked to see a messy haired tony there with his red tearful eyes.

"Pepper oh Thank whoever that you are alive!" Tony exclaims as he runs to my side and i can't help but cry.

Tony takes a step back and i see him look down at his feet and I know he thinks he is the reason I am crying. "Tony," I gasp out in a raspy voice and he looks up. "I love you."

Tony smiles his beautiful smile and I look up at the ceiling. " I am sorry I left you, I just knew you deserved better."

"No sweetheart all I deserve is you and I need you Pep."

I go to protest that statement and he hushes me. "Pepper Potts please be my girlfriend, this has been the worst day of my life. I know I can NOT live without you just please take me back."

I smile and sigh, "But I am not pretty with all these bruises and abrasions."

Tony leans down and gives me a soft kiss and whispers, "You are always beautiful in my eyes." With that statement my barriers break and I beg for Tony to forgive me and he just sits down and takes my hand with a smile. "I will never leave you."

Clint's POV:

I dozed off while sitting in Nat's room but I am startled from my sleep when her door slams open and I watch as Steve and Natasha both jump out of bed as I stand up and search for the threat.

All i find is Thor in the doorway and my mind and eyes start to take a rapid assessment of him.

He stands in the doorway in his rumpled shirt and jeans and his hair is a mess. I notice his hand are held in tight fists and he falls to the ground. The last thing i notice are his tear filled electric blue eyes and I know something has to be wrong as he starts to struggle to breath through his sobs then i finally hear the words he has been struggling to say.

"Jane is Dead"


	56. :(

Steve's POV:

My team sits in my girlfriend's hospital room as we all struggle but fail to comfort Thor and even Natasha. Natasha, Jane and Pepper have been bestfriends since Natasha moved here, I remember Jane was the spunky scientist of the group while Pepper was the smart, organized one and Natasha was the misfit who was good at gymnastics. Jane was the one that showed Thor around on his first day and he has had a crush on her ever since. He had told me that he had a close friend in Asgard that reminded him of Jane.

We all sit silently as we try to comfort Thor until Tony stands up abruptly and we all, except Thor, looks up at him. "I have to go tell Pep she doesn't know."

Natasha moves to get out of the bed but I grab her wrist. "I need to go to, she is my best friend."

"You are hurt Natasha," I say using a firm tone.

"I can get her a wheelchair and wheel her with me," Tony speaks up and I nod. Tony then goes and gets a wheelchair and I help Natasha settle down and he carefully pushes her out of the room and towards Pepper as Clint follows.

Thor stops crying and wipes his eyes, "I am sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize to any of us Thor," Bruce says and I nod in agreement.

"I know how it feels to think that you have lost the love of your life," I say. "Though I know it is different in your case and I don't mean to act like I know what you are going through it is just that I understand."

Thor pats me on the back. "I must go speak to Jane's parents, then I plan on going home and sleeping."

Bruce nods. "Do you need someone to go with you?"

Thor shakes his head "No, i will be fine on my own."

Thor then walks out of the room and heads in the direction opposite of what Tony and Natasha just did.

"How can the world crumble so quickly and so often?" Bruce asks and I understand his meaning. In the last year we have almost lost Natasha, they believe they lost me, we feared that we were losing Tony, and then you add an accident that killed one friend and injured 2 others.

"I don't know," I lay my hand on his shoulder. "How is Betty doing?"

"She is taking all of this okay i suppose, she is down in the cafeteria at the moment getting herself some coffee. Though it is getting late so it might be best to take her home before her Father goes crazy." Bruce chuckles lightly, "That man hates me."

I smile and laugh, "Most fathers would hate the man dating his little girl, God I know I will loathe the guy that dates mine."

Bruce nods. "I hope I get the chance to be over protective over a daughter."

Steve pats bruce's back, "We all will someday, even Thor, though he might not think so now. Plus we are still two months away from graduation."

Bruce nods. "Thank you Steve, I need to go check on Betty and take her home. Try and have a nice night buddy, call me if you need me." Bruce then walks out the door and heads towards the elevator.

I sigh and head off to find Thor and I find him with Jane's father in the waiting room.

"Sorry to intrude, I just came to offer emotional support for my friend Sir." I say politely as Thor motions for me to have a seat.

"Are you the young man that is dating the young lady that needs the kidney?" Mr. Foster asks with his head down.

"Yes Sir," I answer. "I was also close friends with your daughter as well."

"I am glad that she had such close friends, she loved all of you, she could talk about you all for hours. Especially about Natasha and Pepper, they are both such nice young ladies." He says sadly. "I have done my crying for the night and I have thought long and hard but I plan on donating Jane's kidney to your girl friend. Do you mind if i go and visit her and miss Potts, they have been like daughters to me over these last few years and I know they are not taking this well at all much like Mrs. Foster."

"Yes Sir and thank you. Natasha and Pepper are in Pepper's room right now I can take you to see them both." I answer politely, surprised at how well he is taking this and also is offer to still allow Natasha to have Jane's kidney.

He stands and I do to and I notice Thor follows us as I head towards Pepper's room. I knock politely on the door and wait as Clint opens the door.

"Hi, um Jane's father wanted to come and see Pepper and Natasha." I inform Clint and he nods as he allows us to all file in. I see Natasha with tears in her eyes as she holds Pepper's hand. The hand that i noticed to be the only one not broken, and you can tell where Thor had blocked the impact since her entire right side went undamaged.

"Hi Mr. Foster, I am so so so sorry about Jane," Pepper says through her tears as Mr. Foster walks to them and rubs her shoulder.

"It is okay dear, it wasn't your fault. I am going to miss her a lot but I know I will be strong for her mother and her friends."

"Alright," Natasha stands up slowly and hugs the man. " I am still very Sorry for your daughter."

"Thank you, and I plan on donating Jane's kidney to you, the doctor's say you should be prepared for surgery in the next half hour dear." Natasha smiles and hugs him again, "Oh Thank YOU!"

"Now dear, it is time for me to get back to Mrs. Foster since we have some plans to make, I wish you both the best of luck with your recovery."

Clint's POV:

We all wait until both Mr. Foster and Thor to walk out until we begin talking again. "We need to find someone from Asgard to help Thor with his mourning, because they may have different ways to cope and none of us seems to be able to help." I say, since I have notice that everything we have tried has not helped him feel better yet, and he refuses to open up to any of us.

Steve looks up at me, "I agree, I can try to talk to Fury and see if there is a way to contact his parents."

I nod and move towards Natasha to help her take her seat again as Steve and Tony start talking up plans.

Natasha interrupts their conversation, "Well I need to go prep for surgery, so you boys go talk to Fury and Hill and by the time you get back I will be in recovery."

Steve looks shocked, "I can't leave you to go through surgery by yourself!"

"I won't be alone, Clint will be there. Plus its a simple procedure and you will just sit in the waiting room worrying." Natasha replies and I smile.

Steve bites his lip. "Are you sure?"

Nat nods and Steve looks to Tony.

"I will call Fury to set up a meeting," Tony says as he pulls out his cellphone.

Steve goes and kisses Natasha as she sits in the wheelchair. "This is a one time deal, after this I will never leave you alone in a hospital baby."

Natasha smirks, "I hope not."

"Run along now Cap, I have her." I tell him

Steve shouts a thanks as he jogs out of the room and I hear Pepper chuckle.

Natasha laughs, "Alright Pep, you get some rest I will come back to see you in a while."

I roll Nat out of the room and into her own as the Doctors stand there waiting. "We have been looking all over for you!"

"Obviously not hard enough, calm down everything is fine."

"Alright Miss Romanoff lets prep you for surgery."


	57. Old Friend

Chapter 57: Old Friend.

Tony's POV:

Steve and I have been at HQ for hours talking to anyone and everyone who had contact with Thor when he contacts his parents. That is how we came to find an old Crazy scientist Erik Selvig, we have been sitting in his cluttered office and Steve has been listening intently and I have been dozing off the entire time.

"That is how Thor always contacts his home," Selvig trails off softly and I sit up looking over to Steve who nods and stands up.

"Thank you Sir, " He moves to walk out the room and I wave as i rush out behind him.

"Jeez that was horribly boring," I say stifling a yawn.

"Did you listen to anything he said Tony?" Steve asks as he is looking at his phone.

"Nope, I may be a scientist but stars bore me. So how do we contact Thor's Family?" I look over to see that Steve stopped in the middle of the hallway looking at his phone and i move closer to him. "What is it?"

Steve laughs. "Just a picture from Clint." Steve shows me a Picture of Clint and a groggy Nat with the caption post-surgery selfie and i chuckle. We both start walking again as he replies to the text and he tells me that we have to go to a certain location outside of New York. I drive us over to the hospital on the way out of town so Steve can see Nat so he will actually pay attention to the task at hand.

"Okay so now we need to find that field with the weird symbol, and only a man worthy enough may contact Asgard, it also says he may bring a guest so i guess you will do." Steve smiles as he reads the file. I drive to the middle of no where and park beside the field before getting out and walking towards the center of the field.

"Found the Crop circle," I call out and Steve walks to me hitting me in the back of my head as i laugh.

Steve sighs as he takes his place in the center and i stand off to the side and all he does is look to the sky and shouts, "HEIMDALL."

With a flash of a blinding light both Steve and I were sucked up and into a vortex of sort before we both fall hard and fast onto a gold floor and we both groan out as we try to push ourselves off the floor and i'm hit with a sudden wave of nausea.

We hear a deep chuckle and I look up to see a big man in weird clothing infront of us.

"What are you laughing at weirdo?" I say as i stand up and brush off my knees.

"My name is Heimdall, I am the one who brought you here. I was laughing at you because it has been a while since i have brought a mortal through the Bifrost."

Steve of course starts thanking the man profusely and i can't help but laugh at Captain goodie-2-shoes.

"Steve we are on a mission here and i'm sure the man is tired of your blabbering," I say and elbow his side.

Steve shoves my elbow away, "I know Tony."

"What made you summon me?" Heimdall intervenes before I can say anything else.

"We are friends of Thor, I mean Prince Thor. We came here to see if we could find someone who knows Thor better than us, to help him mourn the death of someone very close to him."

Heimdall nods, "I know of the Jane girl's death for I see all, and I know someone who knows Thor better than anyone else. To find this person you must present yourself to King Odin first and only if he deems you worthy to visit his kingdom and this person, may you speak to her."

I look over to see Steve listening intently and I can't help but roll my eyes, this place is crazy.

"Yes sir, I understand but how might we get to the castle?" Steve asks Heimdall politely.

"You will travel by Chariot pulled by horses straight to the King's throne room," Heimdall speaks up.

"Why would you do that, jeez thats annoying why horses," Steve covers my mouth quickly and i stop talking. "Sorry about Tony, he doesn't have very good manners but we are training him."

Heimdall turns and leads us out to two chariots pulled by giant white horses that are twice our size.

I look back at Steve, "Look dude you can go talk to this almighty God or whatever by yourself. There is no way in hell that I am traveling in that death trap Mr. Invincible. I will wait here with stalker guy here and wait for you to get back with one of Thor's viking buddies with the hairy faces and smelly clothes." I turn to walk back to where we came in at and Steve grabs the back of my shirt.

"No Tony you decided to come along you are going no matter what phobia you have of horses, now get your butt in that chariot so we can get this over with." Steve turns me around and the look he gives me actually frightens me and i hold up my hands in surrender.

"Fine, I will go. You dont have to man handle me," Steve drops his hold on my shirt and I brush it off moving towards a chariot with him behind me.

We both get onto the chariots and I hold on tight as they start pulling us rather quickly, towards the golden city Thor always speaks of. I look around as we are pulled through a major marketplace in the kingdom and it reminds me of a medieval time with the way they dress. We are pulled directly into the castles throne room and we step off the chariots and the horses are led out of the room leaving us before some old white guy with an eye patch and a beard.

Steve quickly drops to his knees bowing his head to the man and I follow his lead just much more slowly. "Sir, it is a honor to make your presence."

"What brings you mortal's here?" The God says in a deep booming voice and i cant help but laugh and talk back, "Obviously your rainbow road brought us here."

Steve slaps my arm quickly, "Please forgive my friend he had a bad upbringing and was not taught proper manners." I laugh more and Odin nods and one of his guards steps closer to me. "Sir, I traveled here with my friend to seek help from someone from Asgard to help with Prince Thor's mourning the death of his friend, and the loss of his brother."

"Why would he mourn a mortal or a boy that is not his real brother?" Odin questions and I see Steve is struggling to find the right words.

I stand up and cross my arms over my chest. "Maybe because he has feelings, you kicked him out of Asgard to live on Earth and you didn't expect him to get close to a 'mortal'. How about you raise him with this boy for years and let him think it's his brother then throw them both on earth with no one but each other and he isn't supposed to see the boy as his brother? What kind of dad are you?" I start to raise my voice against the person/God whatever sitting in front of me who wants to look down on his own son. "What type of parents are you? Why would you ever do stupid ish like that?!" I start screaming now and his guard drags me to the hall leaving Steve to deal with the flustered God.

I sit outside for a few minutes before a woman dressed in silk stands in front of me with tears in her eyes. What did I do? "May I help you?"

The woman hugs me tightly and I stand there shocked. She pulls back away from me and wipes her eyes with a piece of white cloth. "Oh I am sorry dear, My name is Frigga, I am Thor and Loki's mother." I look at her for a minute and I start to see some of the features she share with Thor.

"Why would you do that? I kind of just yelled at your husband."

"You stood up to him that's why, I have been trying for many years for him to bring back my sons and to treat them better. I have missed both of my boys so much but he believed it would make them better rulers later. My Loki, poor soul, he has always been so fragile and i knew sending him away from me would hurt him rather than help him. How is my Thor doing? Heimdall gives me updates when he can sneak me away from Odin."

"Thor was doing great, he has joined my group of friends and he is like a brother to me. Recently he was in a car accident with his girlfriend and mine on the way to the hospital to see our friend. He saved my Pepper's life but Jane died, he is having trouble mourning Jane and we came here to see if Thor has a friend willing to travel back with us to help him."

"Oh my poor Thor. I wish Odin would let me send Loki to help his brother."

"NO! Loki is never allowed back," I say quickly. "Sorry, but the last time i seen him he tried to take over the world."

"I am sorry, but Loki is better now. We have been training him and he has improved so much. Though since he can't go you would of course want to talk to Thor's closest friend here. Once your friend comes out here you will want to be taken to the training arena and you would ask for the strongest warrior. Until then I must go Odin will wonder where i have gone." She hugs me tightly, "Thank You."

I watch as the women walks off and I sit thinking for a minute before Steve comes out of the room with two guards.

"Well I know where we have to look and start asking people who Thor used to hang out with," Steve said in a defeated tone. "We will be here forever."

"No we wont I know exactly who to talk to," I say and start walking out of the castle and Steve catches up.

"How do you know? You back talked the King and got kicked out."

"Thor's mother came to speak to me and she told me exactly where to go and who to ask for." I start to walk toward the large Arena on the outside of town. "We have to talk to the strongest warrior, he is Thor's childhood friend."

We walk for a while before we walk into the large arena that looks like it belongs in Rome. Steve walks to the nearest warrior and asks to speak to the strongest warrior and the man looks at us weird before he walks off. "I wonder what that is about? he seemed to act a bit weird?"

Steve and I talk a bit when the man finally returns with a woman with long black hair following him. "Uh buddy we asked for the strongest not the weakest." Suddenly my back hits the stone floor and I feel a blade against my throat and Steve laughs.

"Do not insult me Mortal, I will not hesitate to smite you" The girl says digging her knee into my abdomen.

"I am sorry about me friend, he doesn't think before he speaks ma'am." Steve speaks up. "We are friends of Thor."

At the mention of Thor's name the woman looks up at Steve, letting go of my shirt. "Thor is with you?" She stands up quickly and puts away her sword.

Steve shakes his head, "No he is not with us, did you know him well?"

Sif sits down on a nearby rock looking defeated, "Thor was, i mean is my best friend but i haven't seen him since Odin sent him to Earth. I have wanted to travel down to be with him but Odin never allowed it."

Steve looks down as I stand up rubbing my neck. "Well we need someone to come down and help Thor get through some tough times, you can stay with us down there until Thor is willing to return."

Sif looks up with a smile, "Really? you would allow that?"

Steve and I both nod. "Of course"

Sif stands up, "Let's go I have all that I personally own on me." I notice that she has a habit of readjusting a necklace with a red crystal on it but i dont ask about it.

Steve smiles at her politely and I start walking back to this Bifrost thingie as Steve and Sif chat.

"You have returned with the one i definitely thought you would, though im surprised neither of you are harmed," Heimdall says as we walk in the building thingie.

"She got close to cutting my throat and i'm sure my insides are bruised," I admit and Heimdall laughs.

"Of course, Lady Sif are you going with these mortals?"

"Yes Heimdall, but do not worry brother I will be fine, you know i have wanted this for a long time."

Heimdall smiles lightly and starts up the transport thingie and Steve and I move closer as Sif gives a small wave and stands beside us. Again there is a blinding light and a sucking vortex and I slam onto the hard ground of Earth. I notice Sif was the only one still standing after our travels and i groan.

Steve helps explain to the Asgardian that my car was the 'chariot' and that it was safe to ride in and now we are driving to the hospital and Steve is clearly excited to be back. I park in a spot near the waiting room where i know all our friends are.

Thor's POV:

Steve and Tony have been away for a while and Bruce is with Betty and Pepper while Clint is with Natasha and that leaves me alone in the waiting room. I hear a car pull up and i know that Tony and Steve are back so I decide to stand and wait for them inside since it is pouring rain outside.

Tony and Steve walk in but I can hear the sound of some type of metal armor and I am trying to figure it out when I finally see her. The ebony hair beauty that I have had a crush on since childhood and I can't help but run to her and hug her tightly. I know that we are both crying and i cant help but hold her tighter while Tony and Steve walk off.


	58. Recovery

Chapter 58: Recovery

Clint's POV:

We have been in a state of recovery over the last few weeks. Thor's friend Sif has been very helpful over the last few weeks and even accompanied us to Jane's funeral, and even helped us sneak Pepper and Nat out of the hospital that day.

Since then Natasha and Pepper have been officially released from the hospital with certain limitations. We have spent many nights just talking, playing board games and simply bonding.

Thor over time has gradually been smiling more and more, and even has taken Sif out sight seeing a few times.

Now we are sitting in the living room after a meal that Steve and I prepared together. Tony and Pepper are sitting on the couch with Bruce. Betty wasn't allowed to come over because she has a test tomorrow. Steve and Natasha occupy the chair while Bobbi and I sit on the floor. Thor and Sif are sitting rather close together on the loveseat.

"We should be preparing for graduation, it's only a week away," Bruce points out.

Pepper groans, "I am going to look terrible with all these cast on me, but i have the perfect dress. " Tony kisses her cheek and rubs her shoulder as she sighs.

"Pep, you know you get the one on your arm removed tomorrow, and the one on your leg we could always decorate it," Bobbi speaks up and Pepper smiles.

"You are completely right Bobbi," Bobbi leans into me more feeling proud of herself.

"Hey Tony, didn't you say we could move into the tower after graduation?" I ask as i think.

"Actually, i said that we could move in whenever you all want."

"Well we have nothing planned for this week, and i am sure Sif is tired of sleeping on the couch." Steve states and Sif nods her agreement.

"Why not start tomorrow then?"

"Okay, everyone who wants to move to the tower tomorrow raise your hand," Tony says with a laugh as everyone raises their hands before he could finish his sentence.

"Well I guess we can start packing tomorrow." Bruce stands up as he speaks, "I am going to bed so i can be up bright and early tomorrow."

As Bruce walks up to his room Bobbi stands up after kissing my cheek. "Yeah baby i think it is time i head on home, but i will be back around 8 tomorrow morning to help you pack." Bobbi grabs her keys from the coffee table. "Pep, I can give you a ride home if you want."

"No thanks, I called my Mom and she said i could stay with Tony since he is taking me to my appointment at 9 tomorrow."

Tony nods, "Yeah, I will start packing tonight then finish it up tomorrow morning before I go."

I stand up and take Bobbi's hand, "let me walk you to your car dear."

"Thanks, well goodnight everybody I will see you all tomorrow morning." Bobbi waves with her other hand as i walk her out to her car. She hugs me and kisses me, "I love you."

"I love you too darlin' and please be safe tonight."

Bobbi laughs and boops my nose, "I always am baby." She gets in her car and I stay outside until she drives off.

By the time I get back inside Natasha is getting off of Steve's lap as Thor helps Sof fix her bed. "Night guys," I say as I walk to the stairs.

"Night Clint," they all reply.

By the time I am in bed my mind is working thinking about Bobbi so i lay there awake. I hear Thor come in and plop down on his bed, but i am asleep before he even starts snoring.

Thor's POV:

I wake up to Sif throwing my luggage at me. "Wake up, its time to start packing up Thor."

I look over and notice Clint is already up and packing his second bag. "Mornin' buddy, it's bad your girl has already finished packing." Clint laughs as he continues packing his clothes.

"Shut up Clint," I rub my eyes and yawn. "I will pack in a minute but first i need a shower and a brush."

Sif folds her arms and glares at me "Thor."

"Come on you showered and put your hair up before you started packing." I grab my clothes and a towel, "don't say you didnt because i can smell my body wash from here."

Bobbi's POV:

I got here a few minutes early and Bruce handed me a cup of coffee as i walked through the door. I sipped coffee thankfully before i head upstairs. Once i am upstairs the only door that i see open is Steve and Natasha's.

I knock on their door as i walk in, Natasha is sitting on the bed folding clothes while steve packs all the clothes she has already folded. "Good morning Bobbi," Steve never looks up from his OCD packing as Natasha waves at me. I guess all the girls are wearing almost the same thing since both Nat and I are wearing cloth shorts, a tank top and our hair is up in a messy bun.

"Where should I start Captain?"

"Oh, well Clint has already started packing his clothes, but if you want you could pack up our bookshelf in the livingroom." Steve smiles as he grabs a stack of folded jeans and starts to position them in the bag,

"Yeah, I can do that. It's good to be helpful to people other than Colson," I laugh and walk back downstairs. "Hey Bruce, do you happen to know where some boxes are, I am going to pack up some books." I lean over the kitchen counter while he cooks a big breakfast.

"Yes, let me grab them. Do you mind watching the food?" Bruce puts down the spatula and pulls his green apron over his head.

"Yeah, I got this." I grab his spatula and I notice he was cooking scrambled eggs and turkey sausage. Bruce walks downstairs and returns a few minutes later with an armful of folded boxes and some heavy duty tape.

"I am sorry they aren't put together yet," he sets down the boxes and tape as i set down his spatula.

"That's okay and by the way your eggs are almost done. " he grabs his apron and spatula as i grab the boxes and tape.

I spend some time putting the boxes together before I sit down and start to pack the boxes. There are surprisingly a lot of books for teenagers that don't have much free time. I even noticed a book on astrology and in the front cover i find Jane's name on it. I place it carefully in the box and pack up the last of the boxes.

"Okay breakfast is ready!" Bruce shouts up the stairs and i hear them all start to come down slowly as i slide all the packed boxes in a pile.

Clint, Thor and Sif are the first down. Clint brought down all of his bags and set them by the door before coming over and giving me a kiss.

"Mornin' darlin."

"Morning Clint."

I stay and sit on the floor while he fixes his plate. Clint comes back to sit beside me and hands me a Banana nut muffin which he knows is my favorite. Thor and Sif sit at the counter with Bruce and they talk quietly while they eat. Soon Steve and Natasha join us, Steve sets their bags down near the door while Natasha fixes their plates and thanks Bruce profusely. They share the loveseat and soon Tony carries Pepper down and sets her in the chair.

"Morning everyone," Pepper and Tony say.

"Good morning, everyone replies before going back to what they were doing.

Tony grabs his keys and two muffins before going back over to pick up Pepper. "All my bags are packed upstairs and half of my books are too but i can finish up once we get back. It shouldn't take long."

Thor opens the door for Tony and once they pull off he puts his plate in the dishwasher and grabs his keys. "I'm going to move the truck closer to the door so we can load up the boxes and we can load up the bags in Tony's car when he gets back."

"I can carry some bags, i brought my SHIELD issued suburban so it should fit everything." I stand up and grab my keys off the coffee table.

"Thanks you guys that is thoughtful," Bruce says before turning back at the sound of the kettle whistling, meaning his tea is done.

I walk out with Thor and I start up the suburban as Thor pulls out the driveway and backs up near the front door. I then back the vehicle up in the space that Thor's truck just was.

Once we walk in everyone's done eating and starts to grab their bags to load them in the vehicles. Natasha picks up one of their bags before Steve grabs it from her.

"How about you pack up the pictures and maybe my sketch pad that i left downstairs. Please baby." He is acting weird, but now that i think about it so is Nat since she starts to head downstairs without complaining.

"Is there something y'all aren't telling us?" Clint asks, "Natasha has been cleared from all her limitations 2 weeks ago."

Steve blushes, "No, I just don't want her to strain herself."

"Steve," Bruce starts. "You know Natasha can lift a 20 pound duffle bag with ease, so what is really going on?"

"Nothing," Steve walks out carrying his bags as Natasha comes back up and packs his sketch pad.

Clint looks over at me with a questioning look and i just shrug my shoulders as i help him carry some bags to my truck. Soon all the important stuff is packed leaving the SHIELD home empty of everything but furniture. We all sit down waiting on Tony just making small talk.

Tony soon comes in with Pepper on her crutches, "woah, you all have been busy. Is everything already packed?"

"Yes," Natasha replies. "I even packed up all your books and Steve carried them out."

"Thanks, so are we all ready to head over to the tower?" Tony asks and everyone immediately replies. We all stand up and head outside Steve locking the door and giving me the key so i can give it to my step dad, Phil Coulson.

Thor helps Sif into his truck as Tony and Bruce get Pepper in the car with them. Clint catches the keys that i toss at him as i slide in the passenger seat of my car.

"Hey Clint," Steve asks as clint turns around. "Can Nat ride with you? All we have is the bike."

"Sure, but are you sure you're not hiding anything? Nat always rides the bike with you."

"Yeah."

Natasha's POV:

I climb in Clint and Bobbi's vehicle as clint slides in the drivers seat and starts the car. Clint being the goof he is, finds one of his modern country station and starts singing ''Burnin it Down ' by Jason Aldean as Bobbi laughs at him.

We all follow Tony for a while until we pull into the parking garage on the ground floor of the tower. I hop out of the truck as steve parks nearby. Tony gets out of his car before helping Pepper out.

"Okay, now i designed all of your rooms like two bedroom apartments with small kitchens and all the things you might need. The penthouse is the common room floor with a deluxe kitchen, movie room, game room, etc. I also added a few more apartment floors incase we recruit more people. Below that are 3 floors dedicated to training, below that is the pool, then the gun range. The rest of the floors are all libraries, offices, and of course labs." Tony says with a smile as we all gather around. "Now the floor below the penthouse is Peppers and mine, then Bruce and Betty whenever she decides to join us. Then Steve and Natasha, Clint and Bobbi whenever, and then Thor and Sif. Now shall we head up and unpack? Actually first I need to introduce you all to someone that i can't believe i forgot." Everyone looks around confused and Tony smirks. "Everyone met Jarvis, Jarvis say hello."

"Hello everyone," a voice says through the speakers all around us. "I am Mr. Stark's AI, i was made to ease your stay here, do not be shy to ask me anything."

Clint is the first to laugh out, "you have got to be kidding!"

Tony laughs and heads to the elevator leaving everyone else stunned. Soon we all recover and start grabbing our duffles out of Bobbis car. "Also your closets are stocked with the latest fashion but i'm sure you want to keep your comfort clothes."

Once Steve grabs our duffles everyone else has already went up except for Clint and Bobbi. We all climb up clicking on our floors and riding up in silence. Clint and Bobbi get off first and soon after so do we.

We step out of the elevator and into our livingroom with a black leather sofa set and matching recliners. To our right is a counter that seperates the living room from the small updated kitchen. Next to that is a small round dining room table with 4 chairs that sits near the sliding glass doors that lead out to the balcony. On the other side of the living room is a hallway with a small bathroom and another door we walk by on the way our master bedroom.

Inside is a huge king size bed that looks absolutely wonderful. Steve looks around and opens a door that is a walk in closet. He sets our bags down as i look at all the clothes and accessories around me. Once we are done there i open another door that leads to a giant master bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a walk in shower and i gasp. Tony has seriously outdone himself.

Steve grabs my hand and silently pulls me to the spare room and opens it revealing a small bedroom painted a soft yellow. Steve gasps and I smile.

"This will be perfect for a nursery," i say and he nods.

"This is the color i always imagined when i thought of a nursery," he kisses me deeply and i kiss back.

This is perfect.


	59. Graduation

Chapter 59: Graduation

Natasha's POV:

"Come on boys," I shout as i try to put in my earrings.

We all are on the common room floor getting ready in the many bathrooms and guest rooms on this floor. Those who are ready stand in the living room. Sif, Bruce and I are the only ones there so far. Bruce is trying to explain to sif how to work the video camera, since she arrived so late in the year she wasn't able to enroll and graduate with us.

As i struggle to straighten out my knee length white lace dress Steve wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. "You look absolutely dazzling in white."

"Good, but stop trying to sweet talk me, you know how much i hate being late."

All the boys come out to the living room as the elevator dings and opens revealing Bobbi. "You boys look great," Bobbi smiles as Clint kisses her cheek.

"The principal's daughter is looking mighty fine today."

"Clinton," Bobbi says and smacks his chest as he stares at her in her shorter white dress that stops at her fingertips. "Pepper is waiting in the garage, and Tony your girlfriend looks like a goddess."

Sif looks up confused at the statement and Bruce explains what Bobbi meant. Tony and the others take the first elevator down while Steve and I wait for the second.

"I love you," Steve kisses me and I hug him as I tell him how much I love him. The elevator arrives and we ride down peacefully just holding hands. When we step out of the elevator Pepper limps over to us holding up the bottom of her greek goddess looking gown.

"You look amazing Pepper," I compliment.

"Well look at you, you are positively glowing," Pepper remarks. "Like an angel," Steve inputs and they both smile.

"Alright time to go people," Tony shouts. "Stasha you two get the corvette, Bretty gets the charge and Pep you can chose any vehicle you want to ride in." Tony distributes the keys and everyone piles into their vehicles. Bruce pulls out first so he can take a detour to go pick up Betty.

We all pull out and head out towards the crowded high school. Once we arrive at the school and we find parking spots we get lost in the crowds of people being directed by the administration. After a little while Steve and I find Maria Hill and the rest of our group and she leads us to a classroom.

"Okay we have Sif seated in a good spot of the bleachers for a quick escape if needed, I also have provided you all with your caps and gowns and even some weapons for all of you except for Ms. Potts and Ms. Ross." Hill informs us as we all find out caps and gowns. "Fury figured this is the easiest place to attack you all so we want you to be prepared just incase. Congrats guys, see you later."

I carefully slip on my gown so it wont mess up my hair, then i pull Steve over to cover me as i slide my dress up a bit to put my knife in its holster. Once everyone has their weapons hidden we all help each other with our caps before heading out to the hallway so we can be sorted into the line in which we will walk in.

We all get in order based on our last names meaning Steve is directly between Betty and I. Bobbi is right behind Brittney while Thor is infront of Kyle. The marshalls lead us out onto the football field which has been decorated for our ceremony. We all are seated and I hold Steve's hand as the ceremony starts.

Fury gives an introductory speech for the valedictorian, Justin Hammer, before Hammer starts on his 30 minute long speech. I know Tony is upset because his arch enemy took his place as valedictorian because Fury didnt want him to be to exposed. Once his speech is over we all clap and Coulson soon takes the stage to give out the diplomas.

"Robert Bruce Banner, the school's top biology student," Coulson says with a smile as Bruce walks up to get his diploma.

"Clinton Francis Barton, top archer." I start to zone out only listening and applauding for my friends.

"Barbara Morse, founder of Shield News." Coulson looks so proud of the girl he adopted when she was young.

"Brittney Nicole Mayler, Cheerleader," the only reason she caught my attention was the fact that she fell on the stage while getting her diploma.

"Thor Odinson, Football Star!" I could hear Sif scream for him from here and Thor beams and waves at her.

"Kyle Austin Odom, wrestler." Kyle falls down the stairs and out of the corner of my eye i notice Maria trying to act like she didn't just trip him.

"Virginia Pepper Potts, the girl who kept this place organized." We all laugh knowing its true as we all cheer along with her parents.

"Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, top gymnast. " I walk up to the stage and shake the hands of Phil, Nick, and Maria as i accept my diploma.

"Steven Grant Rogers, Football Legend." Everyone shouts loudly for him and of course I try to be louder than the rest.

"Betty Elizabeth Ross, the genius." Betty tentatively receives her diploma and joins us.

"The unforgettable, Anthony Edward Stark." Tony puts on his shades as he confidently claims his diploma.

After a few more names and we are all seated the slide show of our year begins. The first picture to show up is the picture of all our friends including Jane from the first day of school. We all sit silently as more pictures roll by. Then pictures from a kid named Peter Parker appears and it's from our first battle against the chitauri and Loki. I start to tear up and Steve squeezes my hand as more photos of people we know continue to pop up.

Once the slide show is over Coulson leads us in the changing sides of the tassel and we all stand cheering loudly some of us throwing our caps. Once we have all collected back our caps we are led off of the field as high school graduates.

We all go to the parking lot congratulating our classmates and the parents. The one parent we didn't expect to see was Mr. Foster who couldn't stop crying as he congratulated us all. None of us had seen him since the funeral and Pepper and I comfort him as he speaks. "I had to come see my girls graduate, it hurt more than i thought it would."

"Oh thank you Mr. Foster, please allow us to take you home," Pepper offers as she cries a little. I already noticed that Sif had Thor go back to his truck since he was crying so hard.

"No thank you girls, i am fine, Congratulations." With that Mr. Foster walks off before we could say anything else.

"How about we get everyone home," Steve suggests knowing we all need some time alone.

Everyone loads up in their cars and go back towards the house. Bruce pulls out of our line up first to drop off Betty. Next Clint and Bobbi turn onto the highway and Tony goes to take Pep home.

Clint's POV:

Bobbi let me drive so she had no idea that i had made a plan to go somewhere. I turned onto the highway heading towards upstate New York, some place to see the stars. Bobbi looks over at me questioningly and I smile and shake my head.

After nearly an hour drive I pull up into a small clearing of grass and if you look up you can see the stars blazing above us.

"What brought this on?" Bobbi asks as i open her door for her and helps her out.

I lead her over to lay on the nearby picnic table and I lay beside her. "You love me right?"

"Of course I do Clint!"

"Good, because I want you to move in with me. I want to share an apartment with you, and I want to work together at Shield. I talked to your dad and he said it was up to you." I speak slowly and calmly so i dont lose my courage to say this.

Bobbi sits up quickly and looks at me. "Dont play with me Barton."

"Barbara, I am serious about this. We dont have to share a bed I have a spare room if you want. I love you."

She pulls me up into a kiss and i kiss her back. "Who knew you could be such a cheesy romantic."

I laugh, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes silly now i need to get home and start packing," she says quickly running to the truck and i follow her.

Natasha's POV:

Steve and I order some take out with Thor and Sif and eat with them and play Mario Karts for awhile before we head up to our own floor.

I kick off my heels as i walk in the door and walks into our room collapsing on the bed. I lay on my stomach with my arms under my head and Steve starts to rub my back.

"We aren't high school students anymore baby girl," he whispers.

"College life here we come," i reply with a laugh.

A/N: So this is the final chapter of this story. The next story will be posted today! Enjoy!


End file.
